Fields of Promises
by Youkiyra Solar
Summary: What if two girls showed up in Makia during a period of great war trouble? AND bumped into our fav. Bat and Fox.Troubles ensue This Romance is a calm and adventurous one to sit back and laugh and enjoy so please. Complete.
1. A walk in the Park

Fields of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Here's a story of my own creation and no I do not own any of the YU YU Hakusho Character or things with them.

Chapter 1 A walk in the park

Dark and Light were taking a walk in the park they lived in Great Falls, Montana and had been kicked out of Dark's house for being inside for too long so they were going to the store to get some Sobe Dragon Fruit drinks, chocolate chip cookies and maybe some candy. They were jabbering away like they didn't have a min. to lose and if they stopped they would never see the other person again.

Each of the two were complete opposites.

Dark was short with short spiked dark black hair, and if you didn't look closely you would think that her eyes were black also. She was quiet, except when around her friend. And she liked dark things, clothing and thought of dark thoughts. She had a short structured body and liked to wear sandals that were slide ons.

Light was her opposite for sure, She was a tall, long waist, long everything, fingers arms legs everything. Her hair was a long blond that was almost a color of silver it was so blond, her eyes was what would first catch you attention they were so green they seemed to become a sea of green that knew everything you could think of. Then you would catch her always-smiling face. It seemed that she was always smiling unlike her companion whether it was the most miserable day or was the best day in the world.

These two had changed each other's lives for when they had first met they seemed to know each other immediately.

"Light how far are we from the store again?" Dark asked looking around.

"Why it should be a little past that gathering of trees." Light said pointing to a large patch of trees. Dark shrugged and they continued on, Light sighed the more trees around the more she felt at home. For she did not live in Great Falls but she lived in the mountains or the Rockies deep in the heart of the forest and she loved trees dearly.

"Um Light I don't think we are in Great Falls anymore."

"Why do you say that?" Light said looking around.

"Because Great Falls doesn't have this many pine trees, and multitude of them, and we have no forests like you do at your home."

"Oh, well where could we be then." Light said peeking around at the tall trees and green grass.

In a tree not so far away a pair of golden eyes along with a pair of deep violet eyes were watching these girls progress through their territory.

"Why are humans in Makia? There has been no portal since Enma destroyed it over 50 years ago." The taller of the two commented.

"I don't know it seemed that they just appeared out of no where and are now here, they speak a strange language that I don't know, it seems that humans of a different country other then Japan have appeared here." The one with wings said stretching them slowly. "Should we kill them or take captive or let them get killed by some other demon in Makia, Kurama Hm?"

"NO I think we shall take them, I wish to know this strange language that they speak and how they got here. So I will send some plants to capture them. Then we shall hopefully get some answers if they don't go and get hysterics." Youko said kneeling down and placing a plant on the ground. It scampered off and got bigger every step it took.

"Kurone make sure that they don't get killed I will go and gather sleeping plants so they can be put to sleep when we capture them."

Kurone nodded and walked after the waddling plant. As they drew near the two girls he heard them laughing for some silly reason. Then heard one of the two's voice have a sound of warning.

Coming into the clearing found that the taller one to his amazement and shock had tamed and captured Youko's plant! She was playing with it as if she had grown it. Her shining yellow hair had intrigued the plant and it was trying to get her to lie down. She just laughed and would toss it in the air.

Kurone shook his head, here this girl was playing with one of Kurama's most dangerous plants that just happened to be one of his deadliest, an offspring of his death tree plant.

Youko appeared beside Kurone and looked at the scene.

His eyebrows rose and it showed surprise.

"Light stop playing with that thing you don't know what it is! It could be a poison plant or worse death plant!!" Dark warned as she watched Light playing with the plant.

"Oh lighten up Dark it likes me so why would it hurt me?" Light said smiling.

Dark mumbled loud enough for Light to hear, "I'm dark that is why I don't "lighten" up. Oh brother what am I going to do with you?"

Light laughed and began to dance as the wind was making beautiful music. She moved with the wind, her friend just standing there arms crossed as her fleet-footed friend was dancing with a waddling little plant going after her.

Dark shook her head and said "I never know why you dance for no reason at all…."

"Because it is the greatest thing to do when the wind is blowing and singing a song." Light said with a laughter in her voice that made Kurone shiver with excitement.

"You're hopeless!" Dark said sitting down.

Krystal Fox: Yea I know that there isn't much plot yet but it's just the start, after all I was bored what else should I do when I am bored? Besides I plan on much excitement later just wait and see. (Most of my stories seem boring at the beginning but then have the tension of suspense later on.)


	2. Innocence is Ignorance

Field of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. Let the story begin!

Chapter 2 Innocence is Ignorance

Light laughed as she went along when her ears picked up a sound that she knew was not a natural forest sound. Dark looked up suddenly for Her friend had stopped and was listening to the forest. Having grown up in a forest her whole life this was where she love and knew perfectly.

She motioned Dark to her side.

"Dark, there is someone out there, for the birds have gone quiet and the forest gives an unnatural sound of silence. And a all sounds of life is silent, something is watching us."

Light said gently motioning to her friend they moved towards where the sounds were not coming from. Both of these friend were very paranoid so they both having high boots of leather kept hidden knives in their boots for as the saying goes knives in boots are rarely found.

Light grabbed her knife in lightning quick grab and motioned to Dark to be careful. As they moved they heard a swishing sound then a moan of agony. Dashing towards the sound they found a figure had tried to escape from them but tripped over some underbrush roots.

He was pretty tall and wore dark black and dark purple clothing a long cape was on his back or so they thought was a cape till they got closer.

Light knelt and asked, "Who are you?" She said with her knife under his throat. He looked up at her confused and slowly said something in a language that was completely different. In fact they had never seen such a person before or heard such a language!

Being closer they saw that the so called cape on his back was really huge wings like a bat's but one of the wings seemed to be slightly hurt for it looked different from the other wing. His eyes were dark but beautiful Purple and he had pointy ears and black hair pulled back in a pony tail, a funny hat was on his head for it looked like it was a hat with the top ripped out.

"Dark we're going to have to work with a language deficiency problem if we are to get any answers at all." Dark nodded and said, "I follow you, for you have always been better at learning new languages then me."

She nodded and taking the knife from the man's neck sat down beside him. Dark on the other side.

Light turned to him and got him to look at her and she pointed at herself and said, "Light" then pointing to Dark said , "Dark"

Kurone was releaved to sit up and when this girl said Light and pointed at herself then said Dark and pointed to the other girl. He thought, "I think that that are their names. Why they are trying to be nice! They could have killed me! Yet now they are trying to communicate with me!"

Then he pointed to himself and said , "Kurone."

Light looked at Dark, saying, "This guy's name must be Kurone, WE need to figure out some way to ask him where we are and if we can get home to Great Falls."

Dark nodded.

Kurone heard his name spoken by this girl and thought, "They are talking about me I wonder what they are saying?"

"Dark I am going to try the other languages that I know perhaps that will work and maybe he knows one of them." Light commented. Dark nodded again. (As before Dark is a person of little words around a stranger)

Light tried Arabic, English, French, Chinese and finally Japanese.

"Where are we?" She asked him.

Kurone started when she spoke in Japanese, and replied, "You are in the world of Makia of the Demons and such powers." He grew silent he could hear Kurama coming.

"Dark you will never believe this but it seems all those stories about the Legendary Makia world of Demons is true. Kurone just said that we are in Makia!"

Dark Shocked stood and began to pace. While Light asked some more questions.

"Kurone, are there other humans here?"

"No, the only humans are slaves of the demons. And usually die within 17 years of their service because of how badly they are treated." Kurone said He enjoyed these girl's company he wondered if Kurama would let him keep them. He wanted them safe and as his.

When Light relayed the last message to Dark she was shocked so shocked that when Youko came into the clearing she didn't have enough wits to be scared.

Light stared up at this very tall 7 foot high Man who had fox ears and silvery hair past his shoulders, and skin that almost matched her own pale complexion. His eyes of gold showed power that hadn't yet been unleased. His fingertips had claws of a fox sharp and dangerous and every finger movement he made caused muscles to roll and show his real power.

Kurone rose and said in demon, "Youko there is no need to drug them, they are willing to come with us or at least me. We can speak to the golden haired one called Light in Japanese, but the darik haired one Dark doesn't know it, but only speaks their strange language."

Youko looked down at his friend, "They will come without a fuss?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go, there is much we must do." THen in Japanese said, "Come both of you if you are to come with us we must leave immediately, demons will soon be out celebrating for the moon is full tonight. It is fortunate that we found you before another demon did, for if that was so then there would not be much left of you." Then just turned and walked away.

Kurone shrugged his shoulders and motioned them both to come.

"Light who is that other person?" She asked walking very close to her friend uncertain to trust either of the men.

"I don't know, it seems to be the one in authority here, because Kurone obeyed him right away. It is best we stay on his good side I don't really like him either, but we will probably have to deal with him if we are to get back home." Light said softly stepping over some plants as they walked by.

"Yes we best."

Youko wished he could understand what these girls were saying to know what they were talking about, for it irritated him greatly that he could not understand what they were saying. Looking at Kurone asked, "And how did you happened to run into these girls without mass chaos?"

Kurone looked sheepish then said, "The tall one seems to know nature very well and recognized the signs that someone else besides herself was there and they both sorta tackled me, I think they bruised my cripple wing."

Youko laughed making the girls behind look up to what might they be laughing about.

"You my partner and great escapee can't escape two human girls who happen top know more about the woods then you. Oh this is really funny I must speak with this girl. "

Slowing down he appeared beside light and Dark hurried up to Kurone who was motioning her to walk with him. Youko touched her shoulder and motioned to Kurone and said in Japanese, "I hear that you captured Kurone without any trouble how did you do it?"

" I just listened to the woods and it said someone was spying on me." Light said softly uneasy in his presence.

Youko obvious to her uncomfortable position asked "Yes but how did you capture him, few that I know can get a knife under his chin with out losing much blood."

"Like this," then in a quick and swift moving motion knocked him to his knees and pulled him back further and he felt a cold metal at his throat. "That is how I did it, I just did."

Dark turned and Kurone gasped shocked, Great Youko Kurama had been captured by a human!

Youko smirked and said, "Good but not good enough." Taking hold of the arms around hi shoulder pulled her forward and now on her back had Light pinned to the ground him leaning over her.

"You were good but not good enough. Better luck next…" Youko stopped, as he had said that he had looked into her eyes, as he stared at them they seemed to become an endless abyss of green. HE shock his head and stood. Light followed, and looked at Dark they knew why Youko had faltered, they both had an ability that when their anger flared that it would cause their eyes to if they ever caught the person they were mad at's eyes they could hold them prisoner till they decided.

Kurone shuddered, and thought, "What have we gotten ourselves into takng these humans home with us?"

Youko stiffly walked ahead confused at why her eyes had controlled him like that.

As they arrived at a clearing Kurone turned to Light and said, "From here you must be blindfolded for only the two of us are allowed to see the location of our home."

Relaying the message to Dark, though they both did not like the idea of it agreed. After being blindfolded they were being led and their captors soon found that it would be easier to just carry their willing prisoners.

Kurone told Light to tell Dark that he was going to carry her so she wouldn't trip as much. She did and when Dark was picked up she was very stiff in Kurone's arms till Dark grew tired and slowly fell asleep to the soft rythem of footsteps in the woods and laid her head on Kurone's shoulder.

Kurone smiled down at Dark who now was asleep.

Light waited for Kurone had told her that both of them were going to be carried, but she didn't know that Youko was going to carry her.

Youko came to the enchanting being and picked her up and saw and felt exactly how light she actually was it was like he was carrying a feather. Her face showed that she wasn't sure what she should think being carried by someone. But she held on so as to not fall and hurt herself, arms around His neck he felt her warm breath on his ear, she had laid her head on his shoulder a sigh and then he felt her relax.

"I hope you will feel comfortable in my humble home." He said to her. At his voice she stiffened. She hadn't expected that Youko would carry her!

"When I see it we shall see."

"What if I make sure your blind fold stays on?"

"Then I will never see you home, I would have to wait till it can off to know what I thought of it."

"No you would have to do as the blind do, feel it."

She shivered at such a thought Youko cocked his head down at her when she shivered, for to him to feel his home it was a great honor. Oh well he would make her feel honored while she was in his home.

Krystal Fox: Well It's more exciting then chasing butterflies in the last chapter and much longer so hope you enjoyed more to come.


	3. How sweet is home?

Field of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. Let the story begin! I first dedicate this chapter to my dear Friend Lizette Katherine Hofer who is going to kill me for writing this chapter and the contents in this chapter. Please all else who are reading this please enjoy!

Chapter 3 How sweet is home?

Youko Purred as he passed over the thresh hold of his home. He put Light on a near by chair and motioned to Kurone to take Dark to one of the empty rooms to go to bed. Youko went back to Light and sitting in front of her took off her blind fold. She sat there staring at him with upset angry eyes.

"Why are you angry at me?" Youko asked starting to stand up.

She looked up and then turned her head away and started to blush. "I would like to go and rest near my friend if you would please show me the way." She said avoiding the question.

Youko sighed and led her away thinking "What have I done to earn this girl's rage? Was it something I did said or have done?" He went past many rooms and then paused in front of a corridor of three and turning said to her, "Light you must never go down this corridor." he said motioning to the far right hall. , "If you do You will regret it and owe much to me, more than you can give."

Light shuddered at the coldness in his voice, and setting her raging eyes upon his cold serious ones he refrained from further comment.

He led her through the halls and he never noticed that she no longer followed him after a time. She had delayed long enough looking at some intricate design on a tapestry. Looking around couldn't see him anywhere.

"Oh where did he go?" she thought. Peaking around either corner but didn't see him down either corridor.

"Well, I will just have to decide on one and go." She did down a well lit hallway to the left. She went and as she did began to lose herself in the web of corridors in the cave that became more like a castle then anything else. Deeper and deeper she went into the cave that grew larger and more complex the further she went.

"To think that only two people live in all this!" She said to her self. "This is enough for an entire kingdom of a royal palace." After a time she began to get worried she really had gotten herself lost and she felt like she was going to collaspe from exhaustion. Unknown to her she had been walking around for over 6 hours and Youko and Kurone were searching the castle for her desperately.

"okay I am going to start looking in rooms…wait what is that beautiful light up ahead?" She noticed a glowing ahead that was beautiful yet unnatural. As she got to the entrance she saw that it was a gigantic garden! It was so big she guessed that there were over 30 acres of just garden. It was beautiful, ignorant of Youko's deadly plants went walking in, she admiringly strokes certain plants and was careful as she walked around each plant so as not to crush anything. Because she did that she gained the respect of this garden's plants and they were already growing to love her. Just as much as Youko.

"My what beautiful plants!" SHe said looking everywhere, then she noticed a small plat that was being choked by weeds in a dark corner of some bushes. This plant happened to be the deadliest of all plants and even Youko had not yet conquered the plant to his will. "oh you poor thing, you are choking to death." Light knelt down and carefully pulled the noxious weeds that were killing it.

The plant immediately feeling evil again saw her but new she had been kind and wasn't trying to force her to become her servant, so he felt loyalty to her, growing lightning fast was now as tall as she was.

Light gasped and jumped back, tripping over some dead logs, fell and would have hit her head on a stone seat if the plant had not caught her. Light gently placed on the ground took comfort in this plant and soon as her head touched the ground she fell into a deep sleep. The poisonous and forever plant protecting her was called a rare herb called "Korim" it was impossible to control except by the plant's own will and had been taken control of by a young human who had just done an act of kindness to win his loyalty.

Youko was mad she had just disappeared, gone and now somewhere in the labyrinth of corridors. Kurone had informed him that Dark was being unreasonable and had chucked three chairs and 10 vases at his head because she claimed that they were keeping her captive and doing some horrible thing to her and if they didn't get Light to her soon she would start throwing the many glass figurines that happened to be in her room.

Dark was mad she had woken up to find that her friend was not with her and she had a bat demon staring at her and she hated being stared at, in fact back at home she was more like a fly-on-the-wall then anything else.

Where could Light be what were they doing to her that they had to do it away from her? Oh she would get these guys for this. If they so much as touched one hair on her head she would let all blast forward (Fill in the blanks on because I don't like to say or write it.) all of them so only bits and pieces remain then she would burn those pieces.

She stood and went storming out of the room and stopped the strange bat guy and he retreated as she came marching out.

"WHERE IS LIGHT!!!!" SHe said full anger pointed at him. Then she saw the one who had carried Light, "YOU WHERE IS LIGHT? I BET YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER OR WORSE!!! I SHALL KILL YOU!!"

In a voice hat frightened her he said, "Quiet, I fear the you fear the worst, while I was showing her to your room she stopped following me and now is lost somewhere in this castle. Let us hopeshe has not gone to the gardens they would have massacred her by now."

"Gardens! Why that is the one thing she loves more then anything else in the world! If she saw this garden she would immediately go into it. OF course she would be in there and if anything happened to her I will personally see to your two's demise." Dark said with great conviction.

Kurone and Youko looked at each other and looked shocked for she a human felt that she could defeat the greatest of fighters of all the demons of Makia.

Youko said, "I will go and check in the garden I will meet you at the fireplace in half an hour." And he left without further word.

"Wait, " she said to the disappeared figure. "I want to go with you."

Kurone tapped her on the shoulder and she flicked it off. "Excuse me for bothering you but the garden that Youko made is loyal only to him. If you or I go in that garden it will literally kill us, murder and massacre us. They are death plants and I am afraid that if your friend went in there will only be pieces left of her."

Dark looked horrified. She imagined her friend in bodily pieces of her body spread over garden plants that she loved, dead. At this thought she felt tears at the corners of her eyes. She hid her face with her hands and turned to run, started to but Kurone stopped her. Slowly turned her around.

(INSIDE JOKE: Yes Lizette #1 It is)

Tipped her chin up and to her surprise he kissed her right on the lips. She froze like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do. She stood there as a few tears went down her cheek and she looked deep into his dark Purple eyes and nearly lost herself in his beautiful eyes.

Kurone embraced her in a hug and whispered into her delicate ear, "I am sure that Youko will find her and she will be alright, for now would you calmly wait with me in the fireplace room?" He said kindly.

She nodded as he now holding her back a little wiped the tears from her face, "Come I will get some of My special Melted Chocolate for us to have. I hope you enjoy it."

As Dark walked with Kurone and felt with her hand at her cheeks, they were hot and she was blushing. She couldn't believe it! She was blushing.

As they arrived into the room he lead her to a chair and she sat down as he left he heard her say, "He kissed me."

She sat there and then as she sat there saw that he had kissed he without her permission well he would pay for doing it. When he returned and set two steaming cups of chocolate melted in cups, real chocolate not fake, she rose as he was just standing up straight from putting the cups down and as he did she raised her hand and rose on her tippy toes so she could reach him and slapped him so hard he crashed to the ground.

From the ground he asked, "What was that for?"

"That's for kissing me." She said as she blushed some more. Then taking one of the cups took a drink fully ignoring Kurone while she became deeply involved in drinking PURE chocolate.

(It was mouth watering and if I proceed in describing it to you I am afraid that I will have all you fans drooling on the keyboards so I will refrain from telling you what it tasted like)

Kurone from the floor still sat there staring at this girl, here he gave her a kind friendly kiss and then gave her chocolate and she slaps me for kissing her and now ignores me while drinking a treat. He would never understand girls, but he would get his revenge on her and would make her regret slapping him.

Yes she would.

(INSIDE JOKE: Yes Lizette I am afraid so it is going to happen. Again. And more in depth.)

As he saw she had finished her drink she stood to put it on the intable still ignoring him. HE rose and before she could sit back down pinned her in a hug.

"What are you doing? LET ME GO!!" Dark said demandingly, (Sorry Lizette but it had to happen)

"Sto…" Before she could finish her sentence he covered her mouth with his own. He explored with a deep excited loving kiss. Dark first went stiff then began to relax in his embrace and kissed him back. Dark never thought that she would enjoy a kiss so much, that she would kiss back. Kurone leaned her over and let her arms go, they twined up around his neck and stayed there Kurone tasted the chocolate left from her drink and then breaking apart only to kiss her again it lasted for a time. When they broke the kiss both gasped for air.

Kurone let her go and she stumbled to a chair and Kurone sat in one of his own both to their own thoughts.

"Why do I so insist on making her kiss me? I mean I really like her but yet something in her makes me mad." Kurone thought.

Dark thought, "He kissed me again, He kissed me again. Oh my. Why do I feel like this?"

Both of the two left each other to silence waiting for some interupton to save them from asking or talking for any fact.

Youko went the garden and paused, looking at his plants saw that someone had gone through here. Why even Kurone if he stood where he was standing now would be killed on the doorstep but the door plants had let her by! Going into the garden looked around a small trail of footsteps barely visible could be seen.

Following saw she had passed through plants unharmed! These his most deadliest plants and she had gone through them.

As he continued he came to the corner where he had been trying to conquer the Korim plant so had to contain it by weeds to stop it from killing him. There to his surprise she lay. Sleeping peacefully, as he approached the now huge Korim plant growled at him and stood protectively over Light as she slept. Youko stepped away and sat down evidentally he would have to wait till she woke up.

That is one thing Youko was horrible at was waiting.

Krystal Fox: Yes and so must you wait till next chapter till you read the next part of this story. Sorry lizette but I warned you over Phone I was going to do something you would kill me for.

Dark: I agree totally with this Lizette you speak of. I DON'T WANT TO FALL INLOVE!!!

Krystal Fox: Well you might change your mind by what is in the next chapter and what happens to you. Though I am sure Lizette will kill me even more for doing it. Yes my best friend will kill me from what I am doing to her other self.


	4. Plant Lovers

Field of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. ( hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. Let the story begin!

Chapter 4 Plant lovers

Will you be there in the far, far end?

Will you be my forever friend?

Will you wipe away my tears,

And calm my never ending fears.

Will you teach me ways of life?

Will you keep me forever?

Will you kindle my waning hope?

And light my life with Laughter?

A muse for my inspiration,

A compass to guide my path,

A beacon to light my way,

A hand to lift me up,

A heart to kindle mine with warmth,

A guardian angel from heavens deep heart

A heart kindred spirit

Ever bright

Bound by love and never spite

Dark Sat there realizing what just happened. Then in a fury of anger walked by the bat and whapping him on his head really hard with the fire poker fled not knowing that she had rendered him unconscious by the blow and left the bat alone not moving in the fire room. She ran along the corridors that she knew and then came to her own room. Running inside slammed the door and bolted it. She took a deep breath then looked around the room. She hadn't noticed before when she was smashing vases that the room was larger then it looked.

Touching some of the curtains separating the rest of the room felt the finest silk that Light would have loved to feel.

"This is beautiful." She said to herself and began to explore the large room. It was made like those of a Greek home. Small pillars in each corner and relaxing chairs by a table she assumed was used to eat at. Walking towards some lights to her left, she found a balcony.

Entering on to the balcony she looked out and realized that she was looking out over a garden. "THis must be the garden that Youko and Kurone spoke about" She thought. Looking around saw that her suspicions were correct. There were specially made metals that kept the plants away from the balcony and special things that kept the looker from going over the balcony.

"Hm, I wonder where Youko and Light are in this garden." For Dark never thought for a moment that her friend might have been killed by the plants in Youko's garden. Using the small binoculars she had in her pocket she scouted out the garden. Finding a white clad fox-demon paused and saw that he was trying to get at something and looking at this found her friend looking like she was asleep and under a HUGE plant. Every time Youko got near the plant it grew tremendously and tried to kill the fox with its poisoned dripping spines.

She sat down on the balcony couch and fell asleep and dreamed that she was fleeing a bat demon who was calling her name her hand clenching and unclenching the fire poker she had grabbed. .

Youko above all things else hated to wait. But now he had no choice, if he moved to pick Light up the Korim plant would activate the spines that made it get instant poison to kill someone. When he moved away it changed into the form that tricks a person that it is completely innocent. With flowers and all.

He watched as Light breathed gently under the plant.

"Light, Light would you wake up please?" He asked her. He saw her move, so he continued his course of action.

"Light wake up you need to move." He watched as she slowly came back to consciousness and her eyes were foggy for one second before they became as sharp as an eagles. Attentive and ready for action.

"Light please come here." He asked politely patting the earth beside him.

She looked suspicious and then stood and looked surprised that he plant was so big.

"Um, why is this plant so big?" Light said looking at it carefully.

"You released it and freed it to grow, and it has chosen you as it's master even though it is a very dangerous plant." Youko said as he back away from one of the spines coming towards his leg.

"Why? I mean it didn't do anything when I am here, see look it is now resting on my arm." The plant had with her permission attached itself to her right arm and shrunk as she began to move. As they got closer to Youko one spine appeared out of Light's sight. Youko seeing it backed up even more away from her.

"Why are you backing away from me?" She asked very confused.

"That plant will kill me if I let it and then I will die a painful and terrible death." He bluntly stated as she tried to come near again.

"Oh." Turning to her plant scolded it for trying to hurt Youko. The plant shrunk and looked sad.

"Youko what kind of plant is this?" She asked petting the plant gently.

"It is a Korim plant, if you rub its liquids on your skin then cut yourself that mark left there will forever be with you. It is called the forever plant. It never dies and can only have one other Korim plant in the area or the three will all die within days. Though it is also a very deadly plant like the roses thorns and the prickly pines touch the korim's deadly touch can kill by just a drop of it's hidden poison and….well is very deadly" Youko said giving her a lot of information.

"thanks." She went silent and then said, "So who made all of this garden and keeps it up?"

"I do." Youko said quietly.

"Oh." an uncomfortable silence came between the two. Now that the Korim plant knew it's mistress did not want Youko dead had resigned to just looking like it was going to kill him.

Light reached over to some Tulips that had some weeds around them and began to pull them up. Silently Youko joined her and the two began to work the garden ignoring the rest of the world. The fox-demon suddenly realized something, Light's friend Dark was worried about her and should probably be strangling Kurone by now from the last time he had seen her.

"Light we should go and Check on Kurone. Your firend Dark was worried about you for when she woke up she didn't see you and well she was breaking many vases when I came to look for you."

"Oh well we should go now!!!" She said rising. Turning to the Korim pulled it gently from her arm and setting it on the ground made sure it promised not to ruin anything and to be a good killer plant till she returned. (Yeah a killer plant being good that is so funny!)

Youko took Light's hand and pulled her to her feet and going to the entrance to the garden left it to the fire room. Upon arrival found that Kurone was face down on the floor a nasty bump on the back of his head a cup of medium hot melted chocolate dripping out onto the carpet.

"KURONE!!"Youko said immediately worried. Picking his friend up placed him on the couch and grabbed a nearby cold compress and began to wetten his forehead and his neck to try and wake him up. He groaned and began to wake his eyes were very dilated.

"Youko?" HE asked quietly with hurt in his voice yet anger also.

"Yes it is I and I found Light exactly where Dark said she would be."

"In the garden? Wait DARK oooh where did she go?" Kurone said standing and with a drunken man's balance went walking quite quickly off down the hallway crookedly walking muttering threats and balling his fist's up.

"I wonder what is up with him?" Youko said. "Well from what I saw in Kurone's mind Dark went back to her room for the night. We shall wait here if you don't mind?" Youko asked quizzically.

"Oh I don't mind. What was it that Kurone was drinking anyhow? It took forever to get out of the carpet."

"it was melted Chocolate, it is a…." He was interrupted by a very excited young girl.

"CHOCOLATE????!!! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!" she said starting to dance around the room.

Moving out of her way and to the kitchen, "Then I shall make you some."

Author's Note: (BEWARE!!) Now you have noticed the strange happenings that happened when two other people ate chocolate and then you know what happened. Well you must be warned that chocolate does something to a person that most people just call hyperness. YOU SHALL SEE!!!! Hint hint hint.

Kurone stormed down the hallway and found Dark's door bolted and left to got get his tools for undoing a bolted door.

Youko was making a lovely batch of chocolate and Light was dancing around in the kitchen thoroughly enjoying herself. She was humming around and dancing the ballroom dance she had just learned not too long ago by her dance teacher. She had gone to a formal dance and had danced formally with her father in it.

Now she was pretending that she had a partner and was dancing with him. Because she had memorized the floor she humming had closed her eyes and was dancing, suddenly she was holding someone's hands and a hand on someone's shoulder and a hand at her own waist.

Opening her eyes looked up into the deeply golden eyes of Youko. He began to pick up her hum and hummed with her. Dancing this ballroom dance. Pretty soon they began to loose track of time, and each were smiling and humming.

Youko was enjoying this he never thought he would see Light smile because of him, yet here he was seeing Light smiling so very big. Youko couldn't resist it be began to purr with pleasure.

They never knew that hours passed by why they just danced slowly around the room. Light was growing tired so as they progressed she leaned forward onto Youko's shoulder while they danced . Youko at first was startled. Then sighed, he had been wanting her to relax like this sense he carried her to the caves. The day before.

(My does time fly when we're having fun…Lizette)

Then Youko whispered into her ear, "Do you mind if I carry you to your room? If you do I won't."

Light who was growing very tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open just yawned and shook her head.

Youko leaned forward a bit and then picked her up under her knees, and went down the hallway to her room. Gently he held her as he would with one of his precious plants. Going to the room with an a joining door to her friend's laid her down on her bed. Covering her with a silk sheet left the room wishing that he didn't have to.

Meanwhile Kurone had finally broken the lock with one of the picks he had, upon entering the room saw immediately that Dark had gone to the Balcony. Going found her asleep on the leaning Balcony chair. Sitting down beside her brushed hairs away from her face. Dark moved in her sleep starting to wake up. Kurone leaned forward. He would get this girl for hitting him in the head with a fire poker. As she became conscious her eyes just opening he leaned down and covered her mouth with his.

Her eyes flew open and she began to struggle. Kurone was not letting go till he was satisfied. Unfortunately he didn't see that she still had the fire poker in the other had.

Suddenly Kurone saw stars and then darkness.

Dark took a gasping breath as Kurone fell to the floor, her weapon still in the air. Kurone did not rise.

Dark first shocked then horrified at what she had just done.

"Oh dear He's hurt and unconscious, this is SO (sarcastically) MY DAY!!!" Dark knelt and made a deep sigh and then going to her knees pulled Kurone's head onto her lap. Putting the poker down felt along his head after removing his hat and pony tail to see what damage she had caused.

Her fingers found two bumps one was quite large already and the other seemed to be growing. "I must have knocked him out when I left and then now. Boy I am good with that fire poker." She thought.

Kurone groaned and started to move on her lap she just sat there hands on his shoulders keeping him down.

"What in…." Then Kurone looked up. He saw Dark above his head and he felt that his pony tail was gone and so was his hat.

"Why did you take my pony tail out and my hat off?" Kurone asked looking up at her.

"Because…Because…Just because" Dark said not wanting to say that she cared to know if she had hurt him really badly or not.

"Oh." He said looking down. He watched as the world became a moving sea as he tried to concentrate.

Dark couldn't resist his hair was so soft and silky she moved her fingers through it and sighed. Kurone began to relax in her lap and then Dark to her amazement heard purring soft yet able to hear purrs coming from his lips as she was running her fingers through his hair.

Dark smiled she liked doing this but not the other thing that he had been doing . (The kissing) She could handle doing just this, but she couldn't handle doing something she didn't regularly do.

Dark started to find certain parts of his head that he would purr louder at if she ran her fingers over it and it would make him slightly tremble from it feeling so good. Before she knew it she had a sleeping bat demon on her lap. And she wasn't going to wake him up.

Krystal Fox: Well that wasn't as mushy as the last chapter so I am saved from my friend's full wrath. TO tell you the truth that my friend who Dark is based after called me after that chapter was posted and well let's just say she was pleading with me to change that chapter . And she was very mad at me to say the least.

Hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any ideas on what should happen next PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Dark: I am so going to kill you if you base the next chapter on me and Kurone this next chapter.

Krystal Fox: Oh no this next chapter is for the bad guys…then it's your chapter

Dark: DIE NOW!!! (Charges that authoress to kill and destroy)


	5. Weak Spots

Field of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. Let the story begin!

Chapter 5 Weak spots

Youko smiled down on this young human. She was very pretty. She looked up and said, "Youko I want to go out side."

"Okay we can go back to the garden."

"NO!" She said quickly stepping away from him. "I want to go out where I can see the clouds and hear the birds sing and feel the grass beneath my feet and the animals in the forest, and the wind whistling in the wind." She looked startled and took many more steps away from him.

Youko grew angry no one ordered him around. "NO You can't go out, someone could kill you or hurt you or you might get lost."

Light glared and stepping further away said with great anger in her voice, "As I thought you, are like every other conceited male out there that thinks that they control all the women in the world and that women are totally helpless and need "strong" men to care for them. POOH! I don't need Kurone and I most certain tally DO NOT NEED YOU!!!!" She said stomping out of the room with the swiftness of a deer and the anger of a mad grizzly bear.

Youko stood there muttering angrily to himself, "Some female she is…I bet she can't even throw a knife or win in wrestling, she doesn't have the strength."

In her room Light had taken her dagger set that she always kept in her boots and was throwing them at the wall and hitting the portrait that Kurone had made of Youko. She kept hitting him right between the eyes.

Meanwhile Dark was beginning to wake up and found Kurone leaning over her, "What? Get away from me you bat!" She demanded. Pushing him but not getting any effect from it.

"Dark you must realize that I do not take kindly to having fire pokers hit me over the head after I gave it's wielder a kiss." Kurone said leaning closer breathing in her ear, her delicate sensitive ear.

"WHAT?!!" she moved away and closed her eyes.

"Dark." he asked the young woman beneath him.

"What ?" She stated like she was bored.

"I will not kiss you again without your permission…"Pausing heard a thumping on the wall and smiled.

"And you had best go stop your friend from mutilating the picture I sketched of Youko, he must have done a lot to make your friend made enough to started throwing things at that picture."

"How do you know that it is her?" she asked sitting up very curious as to how he knew this.

"Well I can hear Youko's curses from here and your friend's cursing in the other room and her sound of joy each knife makes when it hits." He said rising, "I best go stop Youko from going to trying and teach her a real lesson for getting under his skin." He smiled at Dark and left the room with the fire poker in his hand.

Dark rose and went through the curtains to the door leading to the next room, opening it was nearly hit by a knife that came flying from her friend's hands.

"Light what is wrong?" Dark asked coming over she saw creases on her friend's brow that could only mean that she was very angry and steaming.

"That no good creep thinks that he practically owns me! Bossing me around like his own servant some gentleman he is..HA!! He is the worst of his kind and the sooner we get out of here the better." She said looking around the room.

"Okay if you want to leave but I am leaving a note for Kurone at the least of everything. He is kind of nice." Dark said leaving a note to what they were doing.

Light nodded "Alright I will be right back I have to get the Korim plant that I am now the master of it, then we can leave." Light disappeared and then ,they both, after she had returned left through the window facing the tower of the cave where both of them had been peeking and seen the entrance of the cave. Within min. they were out of the cave and walking in the forest like they had when they first met the two demons.

They did not know the changes of being so close to demons for so long and feeling so strong emotions would do to them but would soon find out.

Kurone arrived in the living room the adjoined room to the fire side and saw Youko sitting in a chair impatiently tapping his chair looking like a child who did not get his way.

Kurone sat down. "Alright Youko what did you tell her that she couldn't do?"

Youko glared and muttered, "Stupid female wants." His eyes filled more with morbid anger.

"Ah I see in your eyes, she wanted to go outside. Well Youko it seems you are not the lady's man that you seem to be. You can't handle a girl's simple request to go out side and enjoy herself in real woods. Come now Youko THINK you could have accompanied her and kept her safe." He said his eyes rolling and a big sigh coming from his lips.

Youko sat there, sometimes he could really be a block head or dunce. Yes he could have accompanied the girl out doors. Standing he turned to leave,

Kurone smiled and said, "Yes that's the job dear chap, go and tell the girl you are sorry and take her outdoors and treat her extra nice."

Kurone rose himself and followed, "I think I want to see this encounter this will be worth it to see Great Youko Kurama not be able to handle a sweet forceful human girl."

Youko grunted and started down the hallway arriving at her door he rapped and waited there was an eerie silence and finally he rammed the door open. Upon entry he saw to his shock the window open and the room empty and the joined room also so. He stuck his head out the corridor window and saw wet tracks leading to the entrance of the cave to the outside.

"She's gone!" Youko said with shocked horror.

Kurone realizing this also looked out the window and very upset thought one word, "Dark."

Youko went frantically around the room looking for some sign that might have been left behind, while Kurone sank to the chair beside the window. He looked shocked. How could Dark do this to him after what he said to her?

Youko went to the intable and found Kurone's picture of him with many many knife holes in the picture between his eyes. He winced thinking if it had really been him.

Then looking down saw a letter folded and addressed with his friend's name.

"Kurone there is a letter for you." Youko said pushing it into his friend's hand wanting to know what was in side the letter.

Kurone then opening the letter began to look more relived and happy as he saw who it was from recognizing the name but was confused for he could not read English and neither could Youko he could not read the letter so they both did not know what the letter said. Dark had forgetten that Kurone could not read English so had written it in English.

This is what it read, :

"Dear Kurone, I am sorry to say that we are leaving, not because of You but because of Youko. Light is very determined to remove her person from within 1,000 miles of him and well the time has come for us to leave anyhow we must somehow get back to our own world for we have been gone longer than we planned for be from our world if not at all. Forgive me for saying it but I accept you as a good friend if not closer. Light I am afraid though can be very unreasonable in her rage's so I go with her so that she does not do something stupid. She strikes without asking if she is left alone mad. So I go. Farewell and may we one day meet again. Dark"

They looked at each other exquisitely for they did not know what this letter read, it was strange to them so they would not know that the girls were planning on never seeing them again, though they didn't know that so they went to gather their thieving supplies so that they would be well prepared for whatever happened along the way.

Deep in the woods of Makia Light was slowly calming down, though at each step she seemed to be able to hear more and more in the forest and become more and more silent as she walked. Dark felt like she was becoming as light as air, like she could jump and she would be carried away by the wind. Light smiled and began to laugh enjoying the company of her friend and laughing as birds seemed to come to her voice and start singing.

Dark nearly growled for Light was motioning all these birds to land on her and they wouldn't let go. "Light GET THEM OFF!!" She said with much force.

Light fell over laughing and nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw something on Dark's back.

"Dark what is on your back?" She said growing suddenly silent.

"Why my skirt and jacket and maybe my backpack Why?" Dark said cocking her head a certain way making her look like a puppy that was looking at something they didn't know. "And do you have something around your waist or on your head?"

They both looked at themselves only to nearly scream out of their skins. Dark had gained wings that looked like a dragons and pointed ears that looked like an elf's. Light had gained fox like ears and a long silvery gold tail. They stood their looking at each other till they sat down shocked.

Dark spoke, "I feel traumatized."

Light replied, "I the same. This what ever it is that is happening has become freaky beyond explanation."

While in the shadows a tall green skinned demon sat watching them and sniffed the air, then said softly to his HUGE companion, "They have the thieves scent upon them, they must be theirs"

The huge thing said in a deep voice that frightened the green demon, "SO YOUKO AND KURONE HAVE WEAK SPOTS THEN WE SHALL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS."

"as you wish my master."

He slipped around a few trees and motioned some more of these kind of demons to do something and so then they started to move around the laughing and wrestling friends in the clearing. Preparing to attack with traps and magic.

Youko and Kurone were walking through the woods when they found remains that they both said a name at the same time with such disgust that it seemed they were trying to kill it with their sarcasms.

"Tortugar" They said and shivered having had one too many dealings with that person they hoped that the girls had not run into him.

Krystal Fox: Well After the Christmas Break and New year's Day today, I decided I better start writing in my stories again. Well HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you like the story chapter.


	6. Smart and Evil

Field of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. ( hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

This chapter has been created by a dear friend of mine so please enjoy his chapter in my story.

Oh and first of all let me thank all those reviews that you sent me. They are wonderful and inspiring. They encourage me to continue the story with vigor. Let me thank.…

FluffyBijin05

Khalia1114

Rheebus

RoseFire-shadow666

Thank you so much for reviewing. Let the story begin! (It's about time I thanked my reviewers)

Chapter 6 Smart and evil 

Light stood there looking at her friend, She noticed that her friend suddenly had things sticking out of her back. "Um, Dark do you have like something on your back or something?"

Dark looked up and frowned, "I don't think so, but why do you have something on your head and behind you at your waist?"

Dark looked at herself in a reflection and so did Light, they both turned and looked at each other and both faces pale and screamed on the top of their lungs.

Tortugar covered his ears from the pain of it all, looking to his side-kicks, "These two would be perfect weapons against those theives if we can capture them."

Youko and Kurone over 29 miles away covered their ears as the sound echoed over the hills and hurt their delicate ears, to think that it was how much higher pitched so much closer. ( Language solution to Dark and Demon tongue. Is that as Dark started to become more demon she could understand it like light. Because if you are demon you automatically can understand that tongue. Problem solved. )

Dark and Light were staring at themselves when Dark touched her wing and felt it move from her touch, dark shivered and paled, looking at light saw shock in her friend's eyes and saw a reflection of her own fears. Light reached up and touched her fox ears carefully and jumped as they flicked. Light looked at Dark and said, "Well Dark I don't think we are who we were before we started that walk your mom wanted us to take."

Dark nodded. "What are we going to do? I mean we have changed completely."

Light got an evil glimmer in her eyes, Dark knew that meant trouble, "We could take advantage of this situation. I mean we have no idea how we got here and no idea on when or how we will leave, so let's do what you and I have been wanting to do for years and years…."

Dark's eyes widened and then an evil glimmer started in her eyes, "Of course, we can take complete advantage of this…."Dark grew serious again, "Light first I need a new back of shirt, my wings tore the entire back of my shirt out."

Light smiled, "For some reason I know exactly what to do." taking the Korim plant on her arm she commanded it to do something and then Dark jumped as Light's eyes turned red and then Korim (plant) grew and created something that wrapped around her and covered her nearly bare back.

Dark looked at Light and she at dark and both smiled then grinned largely and then began to laugh so hard they fell over to the ground.

Both having forgotten about their two "problems and dislikes" (Youko and Kurone) and fully intent on what ever it was that they were going to do.

Dark laughed and said, "Light you do realize that this will be the first time we have allowed ourselves to cause organized CHOAS in anything. And then plan on stealing from whoever we did so, and then seem innocent we don't even know if we are good enough to do it."

Light smiled, "well if this country is anything like our own, then it will have a place to drink where rich men go to brag about their riches. SO we go to a tavern." She said stepping away with a lightness in her steps and Dark knew would bring mischief.

"friend I say that we find a lovely tavern and have some fun." Light said briskly walking away.

Dark stood there then followed thinking, "oh dear she is officially going to cause mass chaos, steal gems, get her first taste of alcohol, try out her new tail and ears, oh dear this world had better watch out." Dark shook her head and continued on.

Tortugar stood watching the girls leave and he smiled, "Men take your places at the bar, try and engage that taller one in a drinking contest, the other we will have to find other means of capturing, but I think it will suffice for now."

His men nodded and left, leaving the tall human looking man standing all alone. He was very tall, had coal black hair, his eyes glittered an evil gray, his clothes were in the style of demon and he had at his waist one long knife, with a wicked side hook attached to it. This demon longed to destroy Youko and his friend perhaps this was the day his revenge would come.

Several hours later Light and Dark had finally come upon a tavern in a village that they found. Light also discovered that the money (green money) had changed to gold in their pockets, making them very rich by demon standards. (don't ask me how it happened it is just like Dark understanding demon)

Light stepped in to the tavern immediately drawing eyes of many demons in the room, she went over to the bar and ordered the house drink. Dark just stood there.

Then speaking in English to Light said, "I have a feeling that we shouldn't stay here for long." Light shrugged and then turning to the bartender asked, "I am wondering, like who is control of this area of the country because I would like to talk to him."

"Why? He will only see the most important kind of things is there something that is really important that he would allow you to see him?" the bartender asked sounding doubtful.

"What if I said that I know where a thief lives?" Light said.

"THere are many thieves around this area so it wouldn't matter unless it was a very well known and wanted thief."

Light sighed. She did not know that Youko was wanted all over Makia, and that she could use Youko's name to get where she wanted. "Oh well."

As the night continued Dark found out that Light really loved the taverns wine. Theirs was the strongest she had ever seen, some of the demons were taking one sip and then have to grip the counter for fear of falling over. Light was drinking glass after glass, not even flinching.

Finally one of the demons that had been watching Light and Dark at the counter came over.

"Lady you drink your wine like it is water…What if I challenged you to a drinking contest and whoever is the last one standing wins this bag of gold." he said holding out a bulging bag of gold about 6 inches high and 4 inches wide.

Light smirked and with a crooked smile said, "You're on."

The green looking demon paid the bartender for all drinks going to be drunk and the contest began. Drink after drink they drank and soon the other demons were taking bets to see who would win the contest.

Dark was thinking in her head, "Why did I let Light do this? She super at drinking things even if it is wine she could win I fear she will be getting overly drunk."

The green demon was smirking but in his head warning bells were going off from drinking too much of the wine. Light still was drinking the wine like it was water, suddenly they heard a thump. The tavern went quiet…The green demon had fallen over and wasn't moving. Light ignoring the demon on the floor was looking at her fingers.

"My fingers they are tingling…I do think this is effecting me." then looking down at the demon said, "I do believe I have won." Light stood and picking up the gold left walking only the slightest crookedly with Dark shaking her head behind her.

Once outside Dark nearly ran to her friend's side and said, "You CRAZY FOOL! What have you done to yourself? You have gotten yourself drunk and accomplished WHAT? I tell you just wasted a perfectly good evening drinking wine that has made you drunk." She said looking at Light's eyes which were threatening to start swirling.

Light looking down at her friend started to reply then shook her head and began to walk, only to nearly fall over. Dark rushed to catch her friend and then arms around her friend's waist helped her friend out of the town and into the woods. Finding a very well hidden getaway lowered her friend to the ground beneath a willow. Her Korim plant had long since shrunk to the size of a ring now went off her arm and rooted itself in the ground.

Light smiled and said, "Dark I have our first castle we can steal from, and cause chaos in" A yawn was heard then Light with watery eyes said, "It is someone named Lord Hiei we are going to rob, he holds a jewel of immense value and it if in the hands of the right demon can transport you to places far unknown….It" Yawn "Could…Take us…home." Light said as her eyes started to close. "Away from these demons and problems and from Youko Kurama."

Dark shook her head her friend wasn't in her right mind she was saying things that the drink had loosened her tongue to say.

Light continued with her eyes now closed, "I don't like Youko I really don't. And he doesn't like me." Then her voice went silent as sleep claimed the blond haired from human to fox demon.

Dark smiled thoughtfully and remembered Kurone sighed and laid down beside her friend and fell asleep with Korim watching over both of the sleeping girls.

Tortugar yelled at his men, "What do you mean the girl won the contest? That drink was the strongest in all the land only Youko Has the constitution to drink that much. AND YOU LOST THEM!!!!" He was furious now he was thinking not so nice thoughts and then one of them was, "These girls are good they are smart and now they are acting evil, this is not good. I must find them and capture them before my lord has me killed."

Youko and Kurone were both frowning they had found the pool of water that the girls had stopped at but the trail was mixed up and confused after that, something or someone had covered up the trail so that the two took extra long time searching. Or a large company of demons just happened to be traveling in the same direction of the two girls. Youko sighed and slumping to the ground said, "Kurone I should have thought of taking Light out in the first place and then would never have been in this mess."

"Friend some things are learned from experience, so you are learning. For the Great Youko Kurama still has not learned everything in the whole wide world." He said chuckling.

The two grasped arms and smiled at each other shook and then Youko said, "Let's take a chance, that this group of demons were going in the same direction as the girls and so we will follow this trail till we find some other clue." Kurone nodded this sounded reasonable.

Or did it?

Krystal Fox: Well hope you enjoyed the story I will try to update story as soon as possible (that is with my schedule But I will try)


	7. Effects of Night

Field of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. This is a chapter all for revenge (read at end of story)

Chapter 7 Effects of night 

Light opened her eyes and instantly regretted it, an aching throb reined, controlling her mind. Pain…Throb. Throb. Throb. "Yes I have a hangover." Light thought. "And last night I got drunk."

Sitting up slowly held her head only to have the throbbing get harder.

Dark was just waking up and heard her friend groan. Opening her eyes looked at her friend, then bolted up as her friend went running to the bushes and a sickening sound of throwing up emitting from her friend's direction. Dark rose and going over to her friend put her arms around Light's waist to help support her as this nasty business finished.

"You know that you emptied over 50 large barrels of their strongest drink?" Dark said handing her a skin of water to wash her mouth.

"Ugh…It feels like my head hit through 50 metal barrels." Light said slowly lowering herself to the ground by Korim.

"Do you have any idea when you will feel better?" Dark said taking some bread and eating it.

"You mean when the world stops moving like a roller coaster." Light said firmly planting her hands on the ground beside her.

Dark laughed and said, "Well we are in no hurry." She laughed again as her friend grimaced at that sound of her munching on the food.

To Light everything seemed much louder than it really was. Though both of them did not notice or hear the silent wings by which their enemies came forward to capture their prey.

Light murmured "I am going to sleep now so don't bother me or you will have my wrath. You know I HATE SURPRISES so don't surprise me." (LIZETTE inside joke)

Dark shook her head and sighed. Settling back began to weave grass blades together as she heard her friend's steady breathing from falling asleep going to sleep off all those drinks.

She chuckled and said, "My friend we might never know the trouble we will get ourselves in."

She didn't know how true her words were.

She slowly fell asleep herself having spent the whole night worrying about her friend's hang-over. Silently three winged demons and a third one very tall and dark, his eyes mirroring his soul black and evil. He motioned to the three to take the sleeping blond , it took all three to carry her because she was so tall compared to them. After they had contained the furious plant that they had to use magical bonds to contain.

While Tortugar himself knelt and muttered a spell over Dark and leaned over Dark, Dark unconsciously tried to snuggle closer to the warmth that was covering her. He looked down at her strangely and stroked her hair and ran his finger along her jaw bone then across her lips pausing over them extra long. He smiled and leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek. He lifted her and held her close and whispered into her hair, "You are too darkly beautiful for your own good, I will have to make sure such a dark beauty doesn't escape me." He smiled as Dark tried to get closer to warm her cold arms. "Not that you don't want to leave."

He took hold of her again running his finger over her lips and this time leaned down and brushed her lips enough that his breath touched her lips. Unconsciously her tried to lean into his lips but he pulled back and disappeared into the night leaving behind a weapon that he knew Youko and Kurone would find, a needle sharp blade magically holding Dark's cape and Light's captive Korim plant.

Youko and Kurone had just arrived at the tavern that was their favorite, having entered the occupants began to leave in fear and stay as far away from the thieves as possible.

Youko went to the bartender and asked for his favorite drink. "I want my vodka sherry."

The bartender looked very uncomfortable, "Um..Youko…sir…it's all gone….Someone drank it all."

Youko's eyes narrowed, "Who could drink all of over 50 barrels of the strongest drink in all three worlds!!!"

"Yes sir, you see there was a contest and well…she beat one of my best customers."

"WHO!" Youko said getting very excited, so much that he slammed his fist down on the bar making a visible crack from the floor to where his hand was.

"A female demon…I've never seen her before, she had a companion who didn't drink anything but water, and they left the village after the taller one won the contest and took the gold prize." The bartender blurted out to get Youko to quit questioning him.

Then Youko nodded and left without another reply or response. Once outside the village Youko turned to Kurone and said, "This can only be the work of Light being in the transforming part of my garden. She must have breathed too much of it. It has changed her…she is a demon now!"

"What does that mean? We must hurry I don't know how her constitution to drinking is but even as a demon she will be out for a long time from drinking that much, as long as she has the Korim plant with her and Dark they will be safe." Youko said following the direction that they had been pointed that the two girls had disappeared to.

Kurone was now worried, in his mind he sensed something was wrong. He even started to use his wings though they hurt him he wanted to hurry and keep up with Youko. Something was wrong and he knew they had to hurry. Youko sensed the same urgency and they ran like wolves or hunters were on their tails.

They were panting hard as they arrived in the clearing and saw to their horror the Korim plant moaning in sadness trying to get free, wrapped in Dark' s cape and it was desperately trying to get somewhere.

Youko sank to the ground as he saw the knife that was holding the cape in place, holding the hilt he cried a loud sob racking cry. Kurone sank to the ground as he saw and knew who's knife it was owned to.

They both thought of the same thing at the same time a name long dispised over all Makia and feared by all females.

"Tortugar."

Dark was deep in her dreams and felt warmth that wasn't there before she snuggled closer as she felt cold all around her but for that one warmth. She wanted to get closer to it. Light must be cold as she was so they slept so she thought as two sisters would in loving care. Dark smiled not knowing that a very evil man was thinking very evil thoughts about her.

He muttered another spell to keep her asleep as they arrived at a castle that all in Makia knew as a respectable demon lord his name was Lord Rasin. (Before Yuusike's dad got married or even was nice) He motioned the other demons to place the blond in a room by herself.

Tortugar carried Dark into his own room and placed her on his own bed and sat down beside her. He leaned down towards her face while she slept and placed his lips over hers and was pleased as the girl beneath him unconsciously responded to his kiss by kissing him back. Soon the kiss was very deep till Tortugar pulled back gasping for air. He had a surprised look on his face as he looked at the dark beauty on his bed.

Then standing and looking out his window, "You are the most delicious one I have ever tasted, I will have you for ever and more."

While Lord Rasin himself was speaking to the three winged demons about what they wanted for their work.

"We want the treasured gem of demonite stars." Rasin frowned

"I can't give you that."

"Then we will tell everyone how the perfect Rasin is not so perfect and houses the pervert Tortugar."

"don't you DARE blackmail me. I will have you know now that you can't do that." Raising his hand sent an energy blast at them that demolished them completely to left of nothing but dust.

"And you are not allowed to speak ill of my brother…even though he is a horrible demon." Rasin said to the dust as he left the room.

Krystal Fox: This chapter is given because a certain Lizette decided to try and succeed in surprising me and I truly do hate surprises. SO this chapter is REVENGE for her doing that surprise and conniving with another friend to do it. They have been hiding a secret from me for months and I HATE being surprised even though the end was worth it. My friend shall suffer for the surprise….And pain. She has caused me.


	8. Complications of the Heart

Field of Promises

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. ( hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

Chapter 8 Complications of the Heart

Rasin looked out the window, his brother had brought home two girls. What was he going to do with them? Why did he want them too? So many questions flashed through his head. All he knew was that one looked like a Princess of Light and the other a Princess of Darkness. He brother had always liked dark beauties, unfortunately they never left the palace ever again. (meaning death)

Youko sat there Torguar's instructions were always that he would meet his intended victum's at the place where their belong's (the girls) were last before he (torguar) took them. Kurone was sitting still on a branch his knees bend and arms crossed he had a stone cold face on and refused to come down for anything. Youko felt much the same bloody way. The Korim plant was allowing Youko to hold him because he was so sad that it's mistress was gone.

Light woke feeling much better but not in the forest and definitely not with her friend. Confused she went and was going to find out where she was, then realized that her Korim plant was missing. She slowly stood and then going out the door went up one of the corridors, after many turns and retries she came to a large courtyard and found a beautiful garden. For once she ignored the garden and went looking further into the castle. Then she came upon a room that looked like a dinning room. She went to it's entrance and found that there was a demon looking man inside. He looked up and met with astonished eyes.

"Oh, well, come in my lady." He said rising.

Light came in slowly cautious from all her experiences with evil men. "Excuse me for asking but what is your name?"

"My name is Light." She said in a monotone voice.

"let me introduce myself, I am lord Rasin and unfortunately my brother thought it fun to kidnap you from the woods." He said pouring himself a drink from a bottle then swigging it down quickly, like he didn't believe what was happening.

"So my friend is where?" Light said slightly relaxing.

"She is with my brother." He said sitting down again, then he asked again as he took another drink, "I am wondering how old are you?"

" I am only 17." Light said. Rasin spit across the room his drink in shock.

"You…You…are only 17 years old?" He asked with disbelief on his face.

"Yes, I am what makes that so special? How old are you?" Light asked curious.

"I am only a very young 379.…Your age in demon culture is thought to be just coming out of young child hood." Rasin said leaning back taking in a look at this extremely young demon. "I would have thought you to be 300 or 200 hundred at the least."

Light sat there still, "Why did you brother want to kidnap Dark and I?" She said changing the subject.

"Well that is a different matter in the whole, You see first let me tell you about a time that was a long time ago…….Rasin told her about when his brother used to be Youko's partner in crime before Kurone and how Youko distrusted him and left him for dead. Tortugar had been looking for revenge ever since Youko did that.

Dark's eyes opened and she looked around the room, she saw that she was on a bed and then she realized that her lips felt like they were tingling. Then she saw movement over by the windows. A tall figure turned and if it hadn't been for the eyes she would have said it was Kurone.

"Ah I see that you are awake now. Good." The man walked across the room only to embrace her and push he back into the pillows and give her a mouth hurting kiss. ( ha ha ha Lizette he he he )

While she lay there he mind was open, he read her mind and knew that Kurone would be so mad at him for kissing his girl. Then he came across the girl's age which surprised him, she was only 16 years old! "All the better for me!" He thought still in a deep kiss that Dark was starting to try and escape. Then he learned her name, her birth date, her friends the list went on and on. He learned all her things that Dark knew. He did not let an inch of her mind be. He learned every thing there was to know about her. Not to mention that he was getting a little out of control. Dark was starting to lose oxygen and could see bright spots in front of her eyes. Finally Tortugar stopped and smiled down at the girl he was still leaning over.

Dark felt exhausted not just physically but mentally. Her mind she knew had been ravaged by something and her mouth another.

She laid there and distantly heard him say, "Sleep my little Poppet (LOL about it) I will be back, when I do I will bring news of how long it will be till you are freed…If ever." Then placing a quick kiss on her lips left the room and Dark drifted back into sleep having lost a lot of energy without her knowing.

Youko and Kurone sat and waited. Having heard a sound they both jumped to their feet. Out of the woods stepped the dreaded Tortugar, Youko's 1st partner.

"Ah hello Youko…Kurone." He said very politely to them. Then sitting down knew they would not kill him because he had their (should I say) sweethearts.

"Where are they?" Youko said between clenched teeth.

"Where is who?" He asked playing innocent, picking up some grass noticed the threatening Korim plant having grown the size of Youko himself it was so mad.

"Oh…Them."

"WELL!" Kurone asked getting furious.

"Oh the beautiful young Light and the beauty of Dark is magnanimous. I do say she kisses very well. And my Oh my she really is beautiful!" Tortugar said smirking as the threatening response from the bat.

"WHY YOU little!!!" Kurone said starting to step forward but stopped by the Korim plant which held him back.

"WHAT do you want Tortugar to have them given back?" Youko said in a deathly silence.

"I want YOU." He said standing.

"What!?" Youko said. Kurone just as surprised. Tortugar could have asked for their cave of treasures or them to let him have the thieving routes but he asked for Youko. (NO I AM NOT A PERVERT PLEASE!)

"I want you Youko. I want to meet you in exactly a month, there we will meet with the esteemed Lord Hiei and his comanpion Lord Rasin and they will watch a fair fight between us. The one who loses forfeits his life to the other one. Do you agree to my requirement's?" He asked smiling evilly.

"I agree to them as long as you do no harm to the girls" Youko said looking at Kurone who was up set.

After Tortugar had left Kurone said, "Why did you do that? You know that this has to be some kind of trap to catch you."

"Wouldn't you do it to help save Dark?" Youko said looking at the setting sun.

Kurone looked down and nodded.

"We best go back to the cave we have only a month to make sure that I can defeat him." Youko said with great meaning.

Kurone nodded and putting an arm around his friend's shoulder for comfort.

Both hoped that nothing bad was happening to the girls, Korim also sad latched onto Youko to accompany him it had it's mind made up to help Youko since he was trying to help save His mistress.

Back at the mansion Dark had been awake for a couple of hours and female servants had help her dress into some extra clothes, clothes not to her taste (more like a Arabian style like clothes or like gypies)

Her pants were loose yet hip huggers. Her tunic covered her upper body but reveled her stomach and lot of it. Though Light was dressed in much the same way and also self-conscious about it was dark who had someone coming back to the room Light didn't. In fact because of her friendship with Rasin she had been given the full run of the manor to do what ever she wanted. As long as she didn't leave the property.

In fact Light was loved by everyone in the manor and on the property. They thought her some lost friend or relative of Rasin she seemed so nice. While Dark was confined to Tortugar's bedroom.

When Tortugar retuned he went to his room and found Dark trying to hide behind the curtain on the window seat.

"Well my pretty Poppet, I see that the servant's have given you a change in clothes." He reached him to her and grabbed her wrist. She bit his fingers and he growled.

"if you won't play nice I will have to play naughty." (Poor Lizette and Kaid deep inside joke)

He grabbed her and putting his hands around her bare stomach and grasped her wrists so she couldn't struggle very well. Took hold of her face and kissed her. She meanwhile having her hands now free tried to claw him off. She left some very visible marks on his shoulder but did not get free. He looked down at Dark and made her look at him. He looked long into her eyes and saw many colors.

Dark thought as her heart leapt in her, "What am I thinking? How could I like someone who has kidnapped me for his own purposes?"

(earlier Light had found Dark and informed her of everything.)

He looked down at this girl and sighed, in his heart he was thinking for no reason that if this girl should happen to ask him to leave her alone he would do it. For something in him was changing, he had never felt this way before. What could it mean?

He took her into a very posessive hug and refused to let go. Dark's face pushed into his shoulder smelled him, he smelled of cinnamon. Then she remembered that Kurone had smelled of exotic spices not that she thought of it.

Tortugar stood there and didn't let go, just standing there taking in this exotic beauty in his arms. She could just stand before him forever and he would never tire of it.

Krystal Fox: Well this is the last of my revenge for my friends that were surprising me when I don't like to be surprised to say the least I make her blush every time she reads this particular story. Oh I am having so much fun I had to pinch myself to see if it was really real.


	9. Practicing

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. ( hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 9 Practicing**

Youko moved back and forth his friends throwing sporadic knives and his scythes at him for him to defend from, all being blindfolded. He moved with grace and quick speed. Few could ever match the Great Youko in his way of fighting. Kurone was just as serious about this fight as Youko was for if youko lost then Tortugar could turn on him and kill him too. Youko and Kurone were equally balanced in strengths and weaknesses, but they both knew that Tortugar would play dirty and cheat one way or another so they had to be prepared.

"Youko, I am going to release a series of targets from different directions so be prepared." Kurone said, watching Youko's ears twitch.

Youko was sweating with perspiration and it was starting to wear on him. He felt like he was going to fall over and die. They had been going at it for over 7 hours, Kurone was worried about his friend but knew that only he could fight Tortugar.

So he continued to fire attacks at him and each attack in ways that any demons would consider treachery in fighting but they had to account for every way their enemy could attack. He was so evil that he would even be sick to distract Youko (Like for example gross guy/guy kiss YUCK can't believe I just wrote that. Am I going sick or something, maybe I should go take my temperature, I might be getting sick."

Back at the Castle Tortugar told Rasin about his deal with Youko and he sighed, "Brother though you be, I think you are a complete fool sometimes, haven't you even thought about the girl's feelings? After all it is them you have the deal about!"

" I captured them so I claim them as mine till I say they aren't or I am defeated by Youko…which I doubt will happen"

Rasin sighed, _ His pride is going to get him one of these days, and then he will pay the price for thinking too highly of himself and not others too. Hopefully it will be soon, I would love to see it too._

He watched as Tortugar left the room, sighing. Sometimes he wished that he had never allowed his brother to stay in the castle and live there, he was ashamed at how his brother acted, sometimes he thought his brother was a pervert (gay) but sometimes just sick. How he longed for the day someone would kill his brother. (Not a request you get every day now is it, to kill your brother.)

Tortugar went to a balcony, below him he saw the two girls that were "his". They were laughing about something. Tortugar stood there watching Dark. Here beautiful features and how each time she smiled her whole face glowed. She was a dark beautiful for sure, her name was well named for her. _Why am I attracted to this girl after all she is just my prisoner, I have had many of those before and they never affected my like this, after all, I am just using her for revenge against Youko…or am I? Am I really….I couldn't be….I have fallen in love with Dark!_

Light and Dark were talking in the garden below, "Dark I am wondering how in the blazes did you ever start understanding Japanese or Demon tongue? (question asked in reviews) I mean it is like with our new changes came new understanding."

"I don't understand it either. It's like when I became a "demon" I also understood their language, it sure is strange but in my little mind I am lost like a ant in the big world."

Dark noticed she felt warm, or like a side of her felt warm, looking to her left, where Light was sitting, she saw that Light was giving off light!

"Light you are glowing!"

"I am what!" She said looking down at her self. Looking down they both watched as her fingers seemed to grow more slender and nails longer, her beauty became that to rival Youko's. She stood there her hair now a silver gold color the gold looking like fresh honey, her eyes were the only thing that had yet to change.

In her hand was a beautiful white rose. It showed beautiful, Light closed her eyes and Dark watched a the rose turned into a large white whip with deadly spikes.

Light smiled a deadly smile she felt so powerful. Dark stepped away. Her friend was a deadly beauty, she knew if any got near her that they would be in little tiny pieces when she was through.

Sighing left Light to her antics of practicing with her new "toy".

Dark looked up she felt herself being watched, she met eyes with her captor, she felt confined as if she wanted to disappear into the sands beneath her feet.

_Maybe I am getting brainwashed by my captor so that I will begin to care for my captor, I don't want that I think he is mean and sick, if he dares touch me again I will scratch and kill till nothing is left. _

Back at the meadow clearing Youko had finally collapsed in exhaustion, Kurone tired himself laid down soon dreams came and it seemed like he was watching scenes go by. There were strange things in his dream, things that made loud noises and moves, they looked like deathtraps. People climbed into them and they started to move. _Spooky if you ask me. _

He saw houses close to one another and tall buildings that he couldn't see the top of, he saw thousands of people everywhere, and them seemingly talking to themselves with an object pressed into their face. _Strange people. _ He watched as there were no fights (that he could see) or killing. Everyone was hurrying to get somewhere and there were millions of those deathtraps going every which way.

In a fright he woke and shook his head. _What was I dreaming about? I have never seem anything more confusing. _

Krystal Fox: Sorry to not have updated for so long but I will be trying to update once a week.


	10. Boring Days

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 10 Boring days**

Dark stood and went softly to the window she watched as Light was doing slow practice of Karate and Tai

Light moved slowly and with such grace, Tortugar had left her alone only because he found exactly how sharp her sting could be.

Flashback

Light had her sword at ready, Tortugar had tried to kiss her and hold her and well things like that and well she did not want that. SO she retaliated, she had brought out her waist dagger, and cut across his jaw causing a deep cut, then when Tortugar tried to attack her, she brought out her sword and because she was left handedness she had the upper hand. Striking him in the leg causing him to fall, putting her sword to his throat said "If you so much as touch or even think bad things about me that are improper then I shall destroy you and cut you from navel, to nose." She threatened pointing with the tip of her sword to each, emphasizing her words.

End

She wished she could have a weapon and do the same but Tortugar never let her outside or even near a weapon. Once light had gotten her hands on a weapon she would kill anyone who tried to take it from her.

Unfortunately the two of them were forbidden from seeing each other for that very reason.

Dark sat there she paused, "Do I actually enjoy being here letting _him _kiss me?" She couldn't believe her thoughts. She actually was falling for a pervert like Tortugar!

This couldn't be happening! First of all she was forbidden to speak or visit with her friend, then she had to share a room with that pervert! Now these thoughts!

Frustrated she walked about the room with nothing to do, there were only 2 days left till the great battle to see who got the girls.

She deeply liked Kurone but she also despised Tortugar. What would Tortugar do if he lost? Would he become desperate?

Meanwhile Youko woke from a horrible dream he watched as Tortugar hurt Light in ways I will not mention. He looked at his knuckles they were white and digging into his palms.

Youko thought calmly, "I will win this battle and I will get my Light back into my life. Then I will tell her how I feel before I lose her again. Practice. That is what I need to do. Practice."

Kurone had his eyes at slits; he had seen how Youko was reacting. He also was very angry, "Surely you can't be angry at the dirt." He said to his friend sitting up.

Youko looked at Kurone and shook his head, "No, my friend, I am angry that I let her get away when I could have her right beside me now."

"My thoughts exactly but for Dark." Kurone said looking at his friend. "You do realize that knowing Tortugar he will have an extra trick up his sleeve to ensure that he wins."

"Yes, therefore," he said rising a look of the deadliest ready to kill on his face, "we shall be ready for him with our own."

Tortugar stood outside the healing ward his wound ached on his jaw, "Boy that female could really wield a weapon, and I will not try that again."

"Good thing too." His brother's voice said behind him, "Next time she will lop off your precious numbskull of a head and it will all be over." Raasin said with a grin on his face at what could have happened.

Tortugar glared. He remembered when he did something like that before, this time it was long before Kurama left him and became friends with Kurone…Ah he remembered that wonderful day like it was yesterday…(the pervert)

flashback

Tortugar laughed at Youko he was wearing the crown they had just stolen and was flauntally walking around the room imitating the guards that tried to stop them. Then he fell over and looked dead. It was too funny to imagine. He fell to the ground laughing.

"What are you laughing at, partner?" Youko asked mischievously.

"Well to think that those guards never wore a crown or necklaces of gold is quite funny. And they never even knew of the treasure that they guarded." Tortugar looked at Youko a glimmer in his eyes.

Youko did not like that look that was in his partner's eyes. He took a step back and asked cautiously as his friend advanced to him. "W..What are you doing?" He said feeling the wall against his back.

"Why I am taking what I claim as mine." Tortugar said leaning forward becoming very close to Youko.

(Author's note: I feel sick. If any of you do too just skip the rest of this chapter and tell me politely what you thought. Boy, I think I am going white…after looking in mirror yep, I am white as a piece of paper. I can't believe that I am writing this!)

Tortugar took another step closer and (I'm going to be sick) well, gave him a kiss on the lips before Youko used all his strength and pushed him all the way firing him across the wall into the metal suits of armor.

"What in Sam hell's did you do that for are you…gay?" Youko asked his knives at a ready.

Tortugar smiled and stood shaking his head from stars and then said, "Well what do you think?"

Youko's eyes narrowed and he said, "You know what I think of people like that…I kill them."

Tortugar sighed "Would you really do that to me?"

Youko nodded, "I don't think anyone who thinks like that should be allowed to live, you included. You should have known that before you became partners with me." He said the plants in the room getting larger, and then becoming deadly.

Tortugar realized that this could be the end. Eyes widening he went and took a step back shock setting in. Youko was going to kill him.

Before he could take another step a vines wrapped around his waist and stuck his arms tight against his body. One of the plants took a bite out of his shoulder and just above his shoulder blades the pain caused stars to appear in front of his face. Then he saw blackness. When he woke he found the he was close to his brother's home and Youko was nowhere to be found. And Tortugar knew that he would never be able to find him again easily.

End of flashback

Tortugar was mad again, he liked Youko he might be a sick bastard but he wanted his fox. He would get his fox and keep the girl too. Yes he would keep them all, but he didn't want that other girl and the bat. He wanted what was rightfully his. He WOULD get it.

Deep within the castle Raasin sat thinking about all they ways to get rid of his brother. He was planning on getting rid of his brother. Surely if Youko did lose the fight then he would have a backup plan, he would not let his sick brother live.

Light sat in the garden, she hadn't seen her friend for a while and she was starting to actually miss that irritating fox that dared to kiss her. Her friend Dark had for some odd strange reason been able to just speak in English and every demon she spoke to understood her. "How could that be? Surely something had happened that allowed for her to speak in demon. But what?" Light sat there and thought about the recent events. The sun began to sink as her thoughts drifted back to the silver fox she had fled from when she left those caves.

Krystal Fox: Please give me your input on this chapter it has taken me awhile to get created up


	11. I'll be right there

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

Author NOTE: I see that I must have confused some of my readers for how Dark is able to talk to others now without Light in the area. In one of my chapters Dark started to be able to understand the other demons, this was because her own demon attributes were becoming much stronger giving her the ability of demon speech. So I hope that answered your question.

**Chapter 11 I'll be right there **

Light went gently over the grating, she had been planning this escape the moment she woke up in a strange place. Though she knew that she could never rescue her friend too, she decided to go and get help from Youko and Kurone.

As you looked at the vixen climbing over the fence you saw that she had a large loose robe over herself and underneath some tight pants and shirt so she could move better afterwards all of her clothes were very dark green. She moved with the grace of a cat and the silence of the wind.

Light looked down there was the ground, now she just needed to wait for the guard to move away and she could safely escape. She looked back at the house, she wished that she could bring her friend but ever since she had stolen some weapons and no one had been able to get them back, Dark had been forbidden to see her friend.

Sigh, Light quieted looking down, the guard moved away and she leapt, fleeing into the woods headed in the direction and she had heard Raizen tell her that the fight would be. From what she knew of Youko she knew that he would be in that local area so she would just find him….only if she could find him then she would tell Youko of the plan that she had overheard Tortugar making with his chief-in-command.

Flashback:

"Captain, when the fight is well under way and I have thoroughly disturbed our _friend _then you will go and take you men and using our ladies here blackmail him into submission and if that doesn't work we will surround and capture his friend and then use him against Youko, then we will get Youko get the money for him and sell him on the black market." Devious laughter started to ring from the room that the two were in and soon the captain's voice joined in too.

End of flashback.

She had to get to Youko before the fight. She just had to, she didn't want Youko to have that happen to him. _Am I actually caring for the evil fox that kissed me without permission!…I think I am. _Light shook her head surely she could get rid of these strange thoughts in her head if she tried hard enough. But first she had to warn HIM even if it meant meeting him again.

Raizen looked at his plans they were perfect! If his brother did win his soldiers would kill him and then send off Youko's body for the award and he would any way at all and if Youko was still alive when the fight was over then all the better for him because it would just bring him more money anyways.  
"Oh, my plans are perfect, all I have to do now is convince that female vixen to be my wife and my life is just fine and dandy." Raizen smiled then turning to his guards said, "Go to the Lady Light's room and bring her here, I want to talk to her."

The guard nodded and left.

Raizen smiled again, finally his brother would be dead and he would be filthy rich. Oh and he would have a beautiful wife, willing or not. _Ahh what a life for me. _He said to himself.

The guard returned. "My lord she is not in her room or in any of the gardens I have looked and can't find her anywhere, I think she has escaped."

"WHAT!"

Dark heard a yell from somewhere in the castle, she morosely looked out the window again, she could barely contain a bored sigh. Ever since Light had gotten herself a blade Tortugar had refused to let her leave his room and he could convince her quite well, the last time she left the room and he found her in the hallways… shiver…she remembered it too well.

Flashback:

Dark had finally left the depressing room to find her friend but right now she was lost in depressing hallways. She was just turning to go down a hallway corner when she ran into a body…looking up found it was Tortugar.

"Well, I thought I told you to stay in the room, looks like I will have to teach you a lesson."

Before she could flee or step back he grabbed her arms pinning them to her sides and pulled her into a hug of which he brought his face down to hers and then kissed it. He did what many call a "French kiss" to her against her will…

(Author note: Liz is so going to kill me….please don't be…too..mad.)

Dark gasped as he finished the gasped again as he picked her up and carried her to his room again.

"Know what?" he said nuzzling her neck with soft kisses. "My brother is furious because your friend has escaped from the palace grounds and beyond his property boundary grounds. It means your friend has abandoned you. .Although she left you something but it is in a language that I do not understand and no one has ever seen such writing before." He handed her a letter with her name on it in demon then her name on it in English and in elvish. Tortugar meanwhile pulled her into his lap and waited for her to open it.

Ignoring HIM Dark opened the letter and found that it was in English it read:

Dear Dark,

I really didn't mean to leave you behind but I found out a plot to hurt our dear friends, Youko and Kurone so that they will not survive it they win or not. So do not worry I have not abandoned you nor will I, I plan on finding a way to get you out of that pervert's claws. Your friend Light.

"What does it say?" Tortugar asked curious.

"OH it is just telling me that she is escaping and is sorry to leave me behind." Dark lied.

"Hm…Okay."

End of flashback.

She heard a creak of the door and immediately knew who it was, strong arms wrapped their way around her waist picking her up and carrrying her to the bed. There he laid her down and kissed her most furiously. He smiled at her flushed face and said, "You look so cute when you flush. Only one day till the fight, my dear, there you will watch as your friend and his friend die before your eyes, then once I win then I am going to marry you and you will be my wife and then as I will have married before my brother then I will become king."

The drunk Tortugar slumped to the floor as he mumbled off into his dreams. Dark shivered she knew now that she loved Kurone and Hated Tortugar, but she had no way of escaping Tortugar had made sure of that and it was going to be horrible to see her dearest die. But to be his WIFE!

That was going too far.

Kurone woke he heard sounds in the under brush, reaching over shook Youko awake, Youko looked at Kurone and they split up, Youko going directly at whatever it was and Kurone going around back.

He went silently then he heard a yelp and a thump, Kurone hurried forward and found Youko a confused look on his face with Light having attached herself to his waist.

Kurone smiled, Youko now had Light back but where was Dark?

"Hey, Light please let go, I would like to breath you know." Youko was looking a little pale.

Light looked up at him and smiled loosening a little. On the way there she had finally admitted that she loved Youko and only him. She then moved forward and caught Youko's lips. Youko blushed but didn't stop her. With that done she looked at Kurone and said, "I am sorry Kurone but Dark is still at the palace, I couldn't get her too, Tortugar has her lock up tight. I think he may like her too."

Kurone let loose a growl. Then spread his wings and took off.

Youko looked down at Light and said, "I think he needs to let off a little steam….So did you kiss me just because you were frightened?" He asked a little worried.

Light said not a word but leaned up and gave him another kiss this one much deeper, soon Youko joined in. When they were finished Youko lay on his back with Light gently resting on is shoulder while wrapped up in Youko's arms. Youko sighed whispering to HIS fox, "I love you Light."

"mmhmm," she said snuggling into his neck and shoulder, Then whispering into his delicate ear as it twitched "I love you too."

Kurone flew hard and fast he had to talk to Dark if it was just for a few moments, maybe he could even get her out of her predicament. Then slowing down he saw the castle, he began to look at each of the windows looking for Dark. Then as he got to one of the larger ones who did he meet eye to eye with but the missing part of his heart.

Dark startled then motioned him to the side where there was a little alove that opened into another room. Kurone stepped into the room and before either said a thing he wrapped his arms around her and put his face into her hair tears falling. "Dark I miss you so and I know you don't like me but I love you and I miss you and…" He felt a hand go over his mouth.

"Kurone, I love you too." dark said softly.

Kurone stood there shocked, then knelt before her and said putting his head into her stomach and his hands on the floor, "I don't deserver you, but you still love me?"

"Yes Kurone now stand up and kiss me properly." She said pulling him up. He took her in his arms and with a mighty kiss they did. Dark could see firecrackers as they kissed and Kurone heard firecrackers.

Krystal fox: Yeah not much too it I could tell that but it is enough that my best friend is going to me out on the phone for doing this to her because she is supposed to be Dark. Tell me what you thought input would be wonderful, will try to update as soon as possible.


	12. Happiness and Problems

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 12 Happiness and Problems **

Dark looked up at Kurone and smiled, she had been waiting for this moment for a while now. She gently brushed the side of his face then snuggled into his shoulder.

"Come away with me Dark and we can escape, HE will never know." Kurone said tilting her head up once again.

She looked sad then said," I won't be able to Tortugar put a energy chain on my ankle so that I could not escape unless he was awake and when that happens he is very possessive of me."

Kurone growled hugging her close, "I am not going to let you be left here to his cruel perverted mercy. I plan on taking you."

He left her side and motioned for her to follow him back into the room, after pushing the stone window pane open he set two chairs in the way of the window, then put a couple of boxes behind those.

Turning he wished to Dark, "Go over to the fire place and bring me that fire poker, and the bucket full of ashes."

Confused Dark obediently did, once Kurone had them he took the ashes and sprinkled it all over the window pane and then the floor beside the window pane and the ground near that also. With the fire poker he began to expertly use his sycthe to poke the tip of it into the head board above Tortugar's head like a spear. Then from the chain of his scythe he put a feather. The feather went down the chain and began to tickle Tortugar's nose.

Kurone motioned for Dark to get onto his back. She did being careful of his wings. Kurone continued his trick Tortugar's nose began to twitch and move, then an eyelid began to open up and then began to start blinking.

Tortugar opened his eyes and then they moved around the room then landing on Dark on Kurone's back and jumped out of bed in a fury bellowing as Kurone took off.

Having awoken Tortugar the chain on Dark's ankle was lifted letting her become free.

Tortugar charged at them and not noticing the chairs in his path and fell into them and they fell over his face landing on his face against one of the hard boxes. Now in a mad fury rose and wetn running towards the window only to slip on the loose ash and go sliding towards the stone wall.

Tortugar screaming went to the window pane and standing up on it snatched his bow and arrows and prepared to shoot, but as he tried to steady himself the ash left on the windowsill shifted causing him to fall out of the window to the ground beneath.

From the air above Kurone laughed and tossed Dark in the air and then caught her so the he might carry her bridal style.

Tortugar was stunned for a couple of seconds then blinked only to watch as Kurone disappeared into the forest flying quite fast.

"Blast all bats, I lost her. I will get her back though and make her mine before the end." Tortugar said rising and grumpily left to make more evil plans against Youko and Kurone.

Youko opened his eyes and then remembered last night, he looked down at the beautiful vixen that was resting her head on his chest. He brushed the hair away from her face and gently whispered, "Time for "Light" to get up."

"Alright," a cheerful voice said.

Suddenly Youko found lips pushed against his, he smiled and then kissed back. She tasted like sweet honey and smelled like lavender.

"HM, you smell wonderful." Youko said pulling the protector plants closer around them to give more privacy.

"And you don't?" Light said looking up at him a mischievous look on her face.

"OH I feel hurt!" Youko said standing helping her up.

They laughed and rose to a standing position where they kissed again and Youko swept her into his arms and laughed as she smiled at him.

"I think it is time to find Kurone, we should try to cheer him up a bit more." Youko said placing Light back down onto the ground.

Light nodded and the two began to look up into trees nearby and bushes nearby, but they couldn't find Kurone anywhere. The two looked at each other then heard the flapping of wings, looking up saw Kurone smirking with his dear one in his arms.

"Light, there you are!" Dark nearly jumped out of Kurone's arms running to her friend where they embraced in a great hug.

"OH this is wonderful, Now I don't have to go and rescue you and leave Youko!" Light said dancing around with Dark.

The two men looked at Light shocked, this _woman _was going to go back to Tortugar's and escape again with her friend. Even they did not have that kind of courageous plans.

"Light, you were going to go back to Tortugar's and rescue Dark?" Kurone asked shocked.

"yes." She said pulling her friend down to sit beside her as they listened to THEIR men.

"Do you realize how hard it is to enter into Tortugar's brother's castle then exit again without having an army on your tail." Youko said in a voice that had slight anger.

Light rose a serious look on her face.

Dark was behind her and motioning to the guys that they had pushed it too far, giving a waving signal of stop with her hands.

Youko and Kurone took a step back as a deadly look in her eyes.

"Never, Never, assume that I am a helpless, weak girl who can't do anything to save herself."

She crossed her arms and looked at them and said, "Do either of you know of the assoiation of Black Kai Ninjas?"

"Yes," they said together.

"But what does that human ninja group have to do with you? They are a hated and dangerous group that demons have tried to catch in the human world but usually ended up dead or horribly mutilated. Though from what I hear no demon has ever seen their faces." Youko commented looking confused like Kurone.

"Have you ever tried to catch one?" Light asked.

(Author note: some demons do escape into the human world and while there they hear about a scary group of ninja groups that protect the people unnoticed by all.)

"No, from those who survived the experience they are as deadly as the most powerful demons around, but what has that to do with you?" Youko asked again.

Light took out the long knife of which she had had on her back. , then moving it gently with determined movements then looked at them and said, "I am their leader. Known as the Black Death, hated by demons."

Youko and Kurone look shocked and hurt. Then As she stepped forward he stepped back as if he was trying to get away from her, disgusted by this knew knowledge.

Light looked sad and looked away a tear falling down her cheek, she paused and sighed, "I knew that this wouldn't work out. Dark, you can come if you like but I am leaving."

Dark stood there and looked at both of the men and then said, "I am coming." And quickly followed after her friend not wanting to be with people who disliked her best friend.

Youko watched as they left. Kurone began to follow them.

"Where are you going Kurone?"Youko asked looking confused and upset.

"I don't see what you see is wrong with Light, she loves you and you loved her. Just because she is a demon killer doesn't mean for you to reject her. She laid her heart bare for you, and then you crushed it." Kurone hurried after the girls leaving behind his friend.

Youko looked deserted then said with great anger "fine, they can go, I will fight Tortugar and then perhaps I will die then you will see, you will see!" He said quite angry stomping towards his resting home a between-home house that they would stay at when between thieving raids.

(Don't ask me what Youko wants to have them see.)

Meanwhile a couple hours later Light was crying softly on a hill top, Dark silently sat down with

Kurone who listened as Light said in a voice softer then a whisper, "We need to find some way to get home, I don't want to be here any more."

Kurone asked, "May I come with you? I do have a human form I can hide in, while there that is."

"Yes you can." Light said softly rising. "Do you know a way out?"

"Yes, I can take you to it, and I can also go through it. Come I will show you the way." Kurone said sadly leading the way.

Only two miles away Youko sat silently, he could feel the energy of his friend moving towards the crack in the guard for the human world by the help of his energy seeking plants. He looked in that direction and using a seeing far plant saw the sad looking Light changed into a human form the one he had seen before when he first met her and Kurone and Dark followed her suit.

"NO!" Youko yelled realizing he didn't want her to go. He went running towards the opening . He had to make it in time.

Krystal Fox: Tell me what you think….


	13. Home?

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 13 Home?**  
Light looked about the land, her friends home once again. They had arrived and right now her friends parents were quizzing Kurone to pieces about his intentions with their daughter and almost anything you would ever ask a question.

She sat on the porch swing and thought about Youko. He didn't want her after all. Once he found out she was the leader of the worst and most cruelest group he abandoned her. Surely that is not what love is about?

"I will never let another get close to me like Youko again." she promised herself.

Smiling Dark came walking back from the house with Kurone.

"Did he survive their questions?" Light asked a smirk on her face.

Dark looked up at Kurone trying to decide. "Um," seeing Kurone's shocked look said, "I think he will live. My parents approve of him, same as my brother, uncles, cousins and adopted brothers." Sighing she pulled Kurone down to the seat beside Light and

Said, "Tomorrow I get that job at the college for the science apprentice for my future in the science lab, and Kurone will be working with the weapons instructors at the air force and army base." Dark sighed leaning into Kurone's shoulder.

"but I do think that you should think up a different name for Kurone because most people think that name strange." Light commented as they watched the sun starting to sink.

"Yes, we thought of that and Light let me introduce to you Kenneth Carson, a retired soldier from overseas that has come to know me and we are dating." Dark said with a flair.

Light laughed but it soon droned out and then silence filled the air, they sat listening to the gentle breeze of the air and birds singing.

(4 months later)

Light stood on a stage at a college graduation where she was receiving high honors for language comprehension and the translating of over 10 languages and teaching of them while in her student years.

"And ladies and gentlemen the highest honor in this college goes to a young lady who has come so far in her years that at 19 years of age she is graduating this college and going into the world where she is going to be a translator for the United Nations and other countries. She goes forth and is going to also start an assoiciation of friends who will set out to help those who have had heart break and the like to help them heal also for those who have suffered heart break over the loss of a loved one or friend…Goes to Miss Light MornStar." The president of the college called into the mike.

Light smiled and stood and received her certificate.

After the ceremony Kurone and Dark caught up to her on her way to her motocycle.

"Hey Light wait up!" Dark ran towards her Kurone following at a leisurely pace.

"Oh I am so happy for you my friend. This is what you have always wanted! Now it is your dream come true. Would you meet us at the Chinese restaurant, we would like to spend an evening with you."

Light nodded giving her friend a hug and a kiss on the forehead, then giving Kurone a hug waved at them and took off. Her blond hair flowing behind her as she speeded off.

"We're going to have to tell her tonight dark, she needs to know." Kurone said stepping behind her and hugging her.

Dark looked up at Kurone, "Yes, I know, but will she handle it well, or will she fly off the handle. You know as well as I do over the past few months of her temper. It is a volcano waiting to erupt."

"We will have to break it to her as gently as possible."

Later that evening:

Light was enjoying herself quite immensely, her friends had treated her to a wonderful Chinese dinner. All of her favorites were there. As the evening progressed Dark and Kurone became quieter.

"Alright you two what is the matter with you!" Light demanded, "All this evening you two have spoken less and less. Is something the matter? Did something happen?" Light asked slightly concerned.

Dark sighed. "Light, last week Kurone went back to Makia to see how things are moving and the like, and found that Youko had fought Tortugar like we had agreed and did win but his brother Raizen tried to kill Youko, nearly succeeding." She paused as she watched Light's color drain from her face.

"and well Kurone found out the wounds which Youko obtained had a poison in them, this poison forced Youko into his fox form and has forced him to stay in it. He can't move out or change forms and because he is in it so long has slowly become more like a fox than a youko."

Light leaned back in her chair. "Youko…fox" she barely whispered.

"Light, I am asking you as his best friend that you would help him." Kurone said a pleading in his voice.

"How can I help him?" Light asked warily.

"I cornered Raizen and got out of him that the poison that was injected into Youko can be reversed but only by love and care." He said starting to blush.

"And why can't you two do this?" She asked curiously to why Kurone was blushing.

"Because we are engaged." Dark said softly.

"Oh! CONGRATULATIONS! She said loudly. "I am so happy for your." Looking down at her hands, "But that would mean that I have to care for Youko."

"Yes." dark said hopefully.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She said looking up. "Alright I will."

Flashback: Makia the fight and transformation.

Youko was furious, how could he push her away like that when he knew that she loved him and he loved her? Now he was fighting Tortugar with such ferious strength that He didn't even have a chance, before Tortugar had even lifted his second blade his head was disconnected from his body.

Panting Youko turned to leave only to have a net thrown over him.

"Aha, I have caught the great Youko Kurama." Raizen said stepping from the shadows.

Then looking at his brother's dead body said, "what a shame, but he was a worthless (VERY LOUD BLEEP) of a brother. So now I think I will keep you as my pet Youko."

Youko growled. Struggling in the net to get free, he was not going to be anyone's pet.

"Oh not that kind of pet, I mean an actual pet like a dog and it being obedient. I have something to fix this." Pulling out a large needle that was in a bag injected it into Youko's thigh. Youko winced then felt himself changing, he didn't like this, not one bit. Looking at his hands…no they were paws, found he was his fox form and smaller thus can get through holes better. Went running, Raizen cursed and sent soldiers after him.

Youko ran along and desparately tried to change forms but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't change. Meanwhile a bat was flying above him keeping the little silver fox in sight.

End of Flash back: Back in the Chinese restaurant's parking lot.

Dark motioned for Light to come over, motioning to her pointed to the window. There curled up on one of the seats was the most beautiful silver foxes you ever saw trying very hard to get in a ever so shrinking size ball. Light immediately felt sad for Youko.

Reaching in the window picked the fox up, at first it struggled but then seemed to catch her scent and calmed down, looking into the foxes eyes saw the beautiful golden eyes of Youko looking so sad. The fox leaned forward and licked her nose. Then in her arms curled up and promptly fell asleep.

Looking back at Dark and Kurone, smiled then said, "Yes I will take him, and keep him."

Krystal Fox: What do you think should happen next I have an idea but it needs work. Tell me what you think should happen.


	14. Recovery

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 14 Recovery**

Light went and taking the little fox went into her home, scattered throughout with boxes of her stuff

She looked at her little fox. He was limply sleeping in her arms looking like a rag doll, smiling went and rubbed his ear.

She put him on her pillow on her bed and looked at her boxes, most were all ready for the movers the next day. She was going to move to a house being paid for by the UN that was closer to the building. She would have to be there every day. Yet what would she do with Youko while she was at work?

Getting an idea picked up the phone and called her office.

"Hello the UN Secretaries offices I'm Sarah and how may I help you?" The secretary said answering her call.

"Hello this is Miss Light, I would like to speak to the National Sercurity guards leader, Mr. F. Gerald." She told the woman.

"Just a minute, I will transfer you immediately. Please just a moment."

She waited then heard her friend's voice. "Hello General security manager. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Francis, this is Light, I was wondering is it okay if I brought my fox with me to work every day?" She asked hopefully.

"A fox? Are you sure it is not a mini dog? A mutant?" He laughed at his last one.

"I am serious, I can't very well leave my fox at home and he is well trained. You won't worry about anything of him. He would just be like a shoulder ermine, do you think that would be okay." She asked again.

"well, I suppose. As long as you keep him under control and doesn't cause any trouble. But if once that he acts up, its no more fox." He threatened. "Good-bye, see you tomorrow."

Looking at the fox saw he was awake and looking at her, "You little Fox will have to be very obedient with me, not to do anything that I say not to. Agreed." she saw the little fox almost not.

"I think you need some food, have you eaten yet…Probably not, both dark and kurone are too wrapped up with each other right now to notice. Here…some meat." she placed it on a very flat platter on the table. Picking up the fox placed him on the table.

"Enjoy. I am going to go take a shower, so don't go getting yourself hurt." She smiled and went upstairs. A little later Youko heard water running.

He looked and the meat and salivated, it had been almost a day since he had eaten, he was starving.

He knew that his animal instincts for this would take over, he put his face and all into the plate and then began to gobble up his food.

When he was done heard that that sound of water running was over, jumping off of the table went padding up the stairs, with a little difficulty.

"Stupid, I really wish that this all hadn't happened because now I am stuck as a fox and won't recover for a while. I really feel bad, now she is caring for me and I can't help her at all."

He grunted with effort to pull himself up on to another step, then realizing something started to jump onto each step looking like a Mexican jumping bean going up the stairs.

He sniffed around, there she was in the room that had the smell of ivy and trees coming from it. He pushed the door open with his paws only to earn a little embarrassment she was still dressing, so he quickly knelt down and covered his eyes with his paws.

Light turned around and saw the door open. She looked at the floor and laughed, Youko looked so adorable covering his eyes with his paws.

"You silly little fox, what am I going to do with you?" She scooped the fox up, he seemed to be looking at her in a confused way. Then saw that she still looked unclothed and closed his eyes quickly.

"Youko, silly I bet you have never seen a swim suit .You just happen to be seeing me in my swimsuit, its alright to see me in these clothes. In the mean time I am going to be going swimming, would you like to come along?" She asked the curious fox.

He nodded vigorously. She laughed.

Turning went down to the pool in her basement, going to it found a comfortable chair and put him down on it. She went and got into the pool and began to swim down the length of the pool. Youko meanwhile had jumped out of the chair and walked beside her along the pools edge.

Youko thought, " My she can really swim fast, I have to jog to keep up with her swimming."

When she was done she went to the pool's edge that he was watching her from and said, "Well, Youko what do you think to going to bed? Personally I think it sounds marvelous."

Youko waited patiently as she dried herself then turned to leave, Youko followed though he kept trying to be in her way so she would pick him up, he loved hearing her heart beat under his head.

Youko growled and finally in frustration attacked her foot. She yelped and pulled back, looking down at the fox found that he was looking mournfully up at her and he started to whine.

"Oh you want to be carried, well you should have to…How could you have told me you can't here youko it's time that you and I found a better way to communicate."

Picking up her fox, went to her room. She set him down on the bed and then went to the bathroom to change coming back wore some sleeper pants and a spagetti top.

Going over to her fox, sat down and turned to him and said, "To begin with let's start with wanting to be carried, ever time you want to be carried you can just stand on my foot. There that problem is solved, we'll just have to do more as the time goes."

The fox had settled down when suddenly a high piercing sound cut through the room. Youko growled and dashed to be beneath the bed hissing and growling with his hackles up and very tall. Up above there was laughter. Youko confused carefully inched out from under the bed and looked up.

"Come here you recluse from society, let me show you what that was." Picking him up went over to her intable and there was a black box that had glowing numbers on the front.

"This is my alarm clock, it wakes me up in the morning so I won't be late for work or school. Now that that mystery is solved," Yawning she went to the bed and pulled back the covers.

"I am going to bed." she snuggled into the blankets and pillows, and soon was out with out another word.

Youko sat there watching Light sleep. He felt heart broken because in this form he could do nothing more than a cat would in caring and comforting, when he wanted to do so much more. Being tired himself from mental and emotional changes besides the physical he poked his nose under the blankets and soon found Light and went curling up next to her with his head against her heart.

The night took them both off to dream land, about the future and much more for what a future they would have. Light dreamed questions, " Would Youko ever become back to his normal self again? What if he never does? What will happen?"

Youko dreamt of himself no longer in a fox form but youko form and taking his Light into his arms and holding her close.

Krystal Fox: So well this was kind of dry I think but it will have more bite and moisture after a while besides this story is drawing to an end, I am so proud, but, you see this story will have very long chapters before I finish off the story completely. So review and tell me what you thought about my **_dry _**chapter.


	15. Healing

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 15 Healing **

Light woke the next morning this was the morning of her new job as Miss Light MornStar of the United Nations language translating services capital.

She stretched and went to the door she heard pounding, "it must be those blasted moving services."

She went to the door and answered it only to find her friend Dark looking at her with a camera in hand and then taking a picture then saying loudly, "SURPRISE!"

"What in blazes do you think that you are doing?" She demanded of her friend after the blinking of her eyes stopped and the flashes in her eyes allowed her to see.

"I and our friends are you moving crew, asigned by the UN security services to get you to you new home…"

Light put a hand on her face and as she turned to the kitchen I her sleepers she muttered, "I'll get you for this France."

(The guy from the last chapter, that is what she calls him when she is mad, because she doesn't like France, no offense to those French who read this, it was not meant to offend you.)

"Come in Dark and you tell Kurone to stop hiding behind the rose bushes he isn't doing a very good job at it."Light turned in side and went to her kitchen to get her cold cereal and milk out for breakfast then popped some toast in the toaster.

Dark came in and asked, "So how did last night go with you know who in the house."

Light smirked and said, "Well, how about you see for yourself, because you know who is about to attack your feet."

Dark jumped as cat-like claws were attached to her feet and looking saw Youko looking up at her almost triumphantly.

He turned to Light and went over to her and sat on her foot, she picked him up and put him on the table. "I assume that you are hungry oh sir hog the pillow."

Youko looked pitifully up at her and thought, "I did not, it was barely any pillow." and as if she had read his mind she said, "Oh don't give me that look, of course it was three-fourths of the pillow not just a little piece you know as well as I do that I LOVE my pillow and dislike for others to take what is mine."

Kurone spoke up, "Does this mean that you will kiss and make up?" He laughed as both of the faces turned on his with the same intensive glare of angry Youkos.

"Just a suggestion. Anyways Light which boxes should we start to haul over to your new home?"

Light smiled again, "Those over by the toaster." At that moment the toaster popped making a startled fox jump 2 feet in the air and land right on the side of Light's full cereal bowl sending it's contents flying into the face of Kurone and Light.

The Fox looked down at the mess he had made and curled into a ball looking sheepish. He disliked not knowing everything about his surroundings, especially what certain things were, cause, from the look of things every one but him was not startled by the noise.

Light looked at Youko who had in his silver coat pieces of "Lucky Charms" and "Cheerios" and one especially large piece of O's was on his head looking like a crown. She looked at Kuroen who looked shocked and quite hilarious, then at Dark who was looking at all of them and turning red trying to not laugh.

Light smiled then began to laugh and shake with laughter, this was so funny!

"Oh, the bowl….laughter….cereal and milk….the pop of the….toaster (laughter between each of the pauses if you are wondering)….Youko….ha ha oh this is so, funny………………………………...) her laughter was soon joined by Dark's and Kurone's. Youko peeked up and sat there staring at everyone like they were crazy even more as Light turned Kurone's CD player on full blast listening to very quick music and scooping him up and dashing up the staris.

As she ran she looked back at the others and said, "We'll be down in a min. or two."

She went fully clothed to the shower and turned it on. Youko shook every so often making more water go everywhere because she was still holding him.

"You silly fox, I will have to introduce you to each and every device I own or we will be spending more times like this in the shower…" "Not that I mind" she and he both thought.

After 15 or so min. of cleaning up and getting changed and brushing Youko's hair dry she waved good by and went to work, for it was nearly 6:00 am.

Krystal Fox: I know I know this might not be dry to you but I consider it dry. Because there isn't much happening in this story right now. It was more exciting at the beginning…I will just have to add an evil character that is it! I"VE GOT IT I THINK I'VE GOT IT! A BAD GUY! That is my problem it's just that this part of the story is the build up for the next part of the story….(Author leaves contemplating what evil characters to insert into this story and ruin our people's lives with…) REVIEW please.


	16. A day in the life

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 16 A day in the life **

Youko looked around the huge building that Light was walking in, it was gigantic! The walls reached to the skies and the windows well they were definitely taller than his Youko form, there was so many people around him that he felt they were going to be massacred so he wrapped tightly around Light's neck hiding his head into her neck.

Light smiled as she felt youko tighten his squeeze on her and reached up and petted him.

She had a long day today. It would end up being tiring because today the Un was convening for one of the largest sessions yet and she had a lot of translating to do along with hundreds of other translators it just was that she was the director of all of these exchanges.

Francis came walking over to her at the security gate, "Hello Miss MornStar I see you brought your mutated dog."

"FRANCE he is not a mutated dog, he is a silver fox. Okay. One of the rare ones okay?" Light said defending her shaking and shivering fox.

Francis shrugged, "Oh well they both seem the same to me. Anyways you better hurry the meeting is starting early today."

"Oh bloody blast it." Light said and start to sprint up the stairs. Security guards stepping out of the young woman's way. They all knew her and how she hated to be late.

So went Light's day.

Meanwhile one the nearly other side of town Dark was headed to work with Kurone or as his new name said Kenneth Carson. Dark stepped out of the car and kissed Kurone goodbye. He waved and took off to his own work.

Once inside the building Dark entered an employees only door into the world of laboratories and scientific things and the such.

"Hey Dark we have a big one today.." her partner in crime…..I mean lab partner Rafe Williams motioned her over to a scope and computer. "It seems that last night there was a terrible tragedy, a little girl's parents were both killed in a car accident but it seems that early this morning her last remaining relative a distant uncle heard of the news of the death and was coming to comfort and care for the child was knifed as he got out of the car to the girl's home, the man struggled and got the other person stabbed too so it is up to us to figure out who this person is that is connected to the unknown blood……" He began to update her one everything that they were working on and telling her what they needed.

Dark's day was interesting non-the-less.

Kurone/Kenneth was at a contruction site, there he was helping with the building of an architectural genesis of a building. His designs for the building had been so good that they had been sold to the highest bidder and well he got a lot of money for it. (It was the same design of Koenma's palace)

He was laughing and having a good time. Thinking about the time to come. It was so close. And he would be married to Dark less than a week now. Today was Monday, tomorrow then the next exactly on Saturday at 11 that morning she would be his.

The days went much like that busy yet not busy.

One night while Light and Youko were sleeping Youko felt strange then looking down found that he was in his Youko form!

But also with nothing on, embarrassed he grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around himself and carefully shook Light.

"Light, Light please wake up."

Light moved and murmured then began to wake up. Opening her eyes, closing them then they sprung open and she gasped.

"YOUKO."

"Yes it is me. Um, could I have some pants?" Light blushed and hurried out of the room and returned.

"These were my father's when he left them here, they should fit your leg length." she left again and when she returned found Youko waiting almost like he was worried or anxious.

"What is wrong Youko?" She asked sitting beside him. He looked up from the ground to look at her and then said, " I should have accepted you as you were, just because you were from a group that I despise doesn't mean that I can't accept you…"

Light took Youko and made him lean back onto her lap. "I no longer care about that, my group has toned down much since you last were whole (As in being a Youko form) I only care about how you are okay."

She silently just brushed her fingers across his neck and through his hair calming him till he was falling asleep at her touch.

She adjusted her sitting and laid down letting Youko use her as a pillow.

The next morning she woke and saw a silver fox sitting on her lap.

"was it all a dream that I wished would have happened?" Light thought getting up. Then she saw the blue jeans on the bed. So he had turned into a Youko but why was he a fox again?

This was all too confusing anyways she had to go wedding shopping with Dark today, they were looking for the dress for her to wear.

It was only 2 days away and Dark was getting as excited at a child who is getting sweet snow.

Krystal Fox: Hope you like more is to come soon, though this story will be drawing to an end, an end that you might not have thought or expecting.


	17. Wedding Bells

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 17 Wedding Bells **

The day had finally come the moment was here. The minutes were counting down. Dark was going to get married to Kurone in less than 15 min.

Dark walked the hallway along the back of the church anxious.

"Calm down Dark." Light said coming over to her and hugging her.

Dark looked up, Light was wearing a beautiful long dress that was green and blue with long flowing sleeves that seemed to move (even with no wind) it fit her very nicely and her hair was perfectly up and had curls hanging down.

Light looked at Dark, "You look beautiful, Kurone loves you and now you can legally be together by your families rules with out a million questions and glares."

Dark smiled laughing with her. But it was true, looking over at her father who was anxious himself and looked like he was going to cry any min.

Dark wore a long white wedding dress. There was a modest amount of lace on her front that added grace to the dress and a medium neckline and sleeves that went to her wrist and had a point on the top making it look like the dress was attacked to her fingers. She had a train that went a little ways and had a little lace on the edges. The dress was very modest in decoration compared to all the others the ladies in the dress shop were trying to sell them, this one matched Dark's likes perfectly.

An usher came up to them and said, "Ladies, it's time to start please get in your positions."

Light gave dark one more hug and went to her place as the maid of honor. Dark went to her father who smiled at her with a bittersweet smile and took her arm readying to walk her down the aisle.

The flower girl and ring bearer walked down the aisle with the maid of honor and other maids then finally the wedding march began.

Kurone loosened his tux, it seemed to be choking him. Looking at his side smiled, the silver fox sat on a stool beside him.

His wife-to-be's family thought it strange that he wanted a fox for his best man but they agreed after all it was his choice. He sighed watching the flower girl (some girl cousin of Dark's) throwing flowers along the walk then the ring bearer (some little boy cousin of Dark's) then he smiled as he saw Light and then the other maids then stood there shocked as he saw Dark.

Now she looked anything close to being "dark" she was beautiful, he stood there amazed. He had tried to get the girls to show him the wedding dress but they refused, saying he would get to see it at the wedding and well, boy was he seeing it.

"I love her, I love her" He kept saying over and over in his head, not being able to think of anything else.

He wanted to run down the aisle and kiss her right now but then that would ruin this perfect day. But then what was a perfect day when you were being tortured with a beautiful sight that you can't take right away?

Finally she arrived at the front of the chapel and she looked at her handsome husband to be and smiled broadly, he looked dazed. She took his hand and the ceremony began.

Pastor Joe began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here this day to join together Dark and Kenneth as husband and wife, on this joyous occasion……"

Dark barely heard any of the words as she looked into Kurone's beautiful purple eyes. They tempted her so much to kiss him right then and there.

Kurone barely understood a lot of what he was saying so he ignored the Pastor and looked into Dark's aqua eyes. They were so pretty, he could read so much in her eyes.

Both of them were suddenly nudged as Pastor Joe said, "Now Dark Jade EveningStar will You take Kenneth John Carson to be your lawfully wedded Husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Dark said the words she meant with her entire heart, "I do"

Pastor Joe turned to Kurone and said, "Do you Kenneth John Carson take Dark Jade EveningStar to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Kurone looked lovingly at Dark and said, "I do."

The ring bearer had already come forward and already Kurone had placed the ring on her hand and dark placed a ring on his.

Pastor Joe looked out at the audience and said, "I then say I pronounce you Man and wife. Groom you had better kiss this bride."

Kurone didn't need to be told twice, he kissed you and leaned her over as he did his kiss deepening till they broke and looked out at the audience who cheered and clapped, then the couple went down the aisle and were followed by the maids and others….

The reception was filled with laughter and much joy, the bride and groom stuffing the others face with cake opening presents and eating a dinner.

The afternoon flew by and Dark had rarely seen her maid-of-honor, in fact she hadn't seen her friend ever since before the ceremony (Since she could only see Kurone)

She looked around the room, then smiled there she was sitting near the balcony, she was just now escaping onto the balcony. Knowing Light she would rather be on a place that is really high rather than in a crowded and noisy place.

(She has really delicate ears just like that of a foxes, we think that when she lost her foxy abilities that her fox ears kept the ability to hear really well)

Finally the day ended Kurone and dark were swept off to their decorated car where they were going to travel to south america where they would spend a week exploring ancient ruins there.

And before you knew it they were gone.

Light smiled, going to the planted garden in the back of the lot found Youko where she had left him after the ceremony, curled up and sleeping under a lavender bush.

Picking him up smiled and said, "Come along sleepy head it's finally time to go home."

Youko half awake sighed and as he did Light realized that Youko had become a lot heavier. Then gasped and blushed as Youko once again became well….Human. Youko looked up and then looked down and blushed.

"Sorry," he said crouching behind a bush.

"I'll be right back, I think that Francis left his trench coat here, you can use that till we get home." Light said hurrying off.

She returned and gave Youko the coat which he put on and it looked a little short on his but covered up the necessary places.

Youko smiled and said, "Looks like what ever was given me has finally worn off, with ah, "minor" concerns.

Light laughed, "Well oh Mighty Youko what are we going to do now?" She asked leading the way to her car.

"This." He took her swiftly in his arms and kissed her long and deep, he held her close and said in to her neck, "I am never going to let you go like that again."

Light caught up with her composure and said, "I think we should get home before people start noticing a half naked man standing in the parking lot with hair down to his waist."

Youko had enough decency to blush and hurry into her car. Light just shook her head and muttered to herself, "What am I going to do with a Youko who doesn't understand decency but still thinks of the immodest ways of Makia, oh saints preserve me I am in for it."

**Krystal Fox:** Ideas need to be given or I will be closing this story in the next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers, those who were anonymous, Lucifer001, MidnightAbyss, Kiyoshix1, animegirl2961, Sonya-WhiteAngel, Night Eclipse, Kurama's number 1 girl, Princess Kandra, RoseFire-Shadow666, Firehorse323, evilwolfgirl1, darkxdemon15, FluffyBijin05, Icy Pheonix, Creative Imagination, Khalia1114, and Rheebus.

I hope that you have enjoyed this story because I am going to show you the strange ending in my next chapter. I hope you like it.


	18. Evil Arises Hurrah

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 18 Evil arises **

IN the darkness of the Deepest Makia there met two evils characters, may I introduce you to them on stood very tall but very lanky his fingers seemed long and like those of claws, horns on his head, his eyes showed a gray color but the pupils seemed to go everywhere not settling on one thing. This man was blind, but as you looked closer could tell that he had taken this unusual ability and put it to good use. He seemed to know exactly where you were, even though he was blind. His name was Yomi.

The other companion was just as creepy, yet an almost handsome look to him. He was tall with dark hair that flowed past his shoulders to his mid back. He was slender and if he didn't have the evilness about his you would think him a gentleman. But this is not so. He wore a mask covering half his face; he had a deadly feel to him. This, I'm sure you have figured out, is Karasu.

The two seemed to be acting as allies for now.

"So what is this information that you have procured for us to confer together for?" Karasu commented

Sitting down letting his lanky legs rest on the footstool nearby.

"I do believe that I have found an object worth stealing and keeping for ourselves. Do you remember that curse on demons for going into the human world and everything? " Yomi said settling down into his seat.

"Yes, the stupid curse that does not allow us to enter the human world and kill as we please what of it?" Karasu said not looking interested.

"I have found out that the Priestess of the Crystal Time lives there and has allowed two demons to enter the human world and live there. I found two people who are possible to be this keeper. " Yomi said smiling.

"How is…How did you find this out?" Karasu said very interested.

"Let me show you." Yomi went over to the basin of stone in the middle of the room and chanted words that gave Karasu the shivers. Yomi motioned for Karasu to come on over. Moving so that Karasu could see and yet it seemed that Yomi could see it also.

(Author note: sometimes I wonder if Yomi is not actually blind but he uses that excuse to get people off his guard, I could be right you know and Yomi is just play acting and has gotten really good at looking blind. Cause how could you become that good at going around things if you are blind? Hm?)

Yomi showed Karasu the water there just like a mirror it began then swirled and started to made a little tsunami in the bowl and soon the water began to take a shape. The shape became shapes and then like an almost living image and images, it showed a hilltop and a large willow tree, there beneath the tree sat two ladies, one with dark colored hair and the other with hair like the sun.

As you looked closer the definitions of their faces and features became more visible. These two were very close friends; one of them was more plump then the other by a LOT.

"The dark haired one is with-child. And the other one is a close friend." Yomi said stating exactly what Karasu saw. "One of these girls is the Priestess, I think it is the one with-child. If that is so then as soon as the child is born the responsibility of the Crystal will be passed to the child no matter what the age. I say we should wait till the child is born and then steal both of the golden haired one and the child. Then we can figure out which one it is then…"He trailed off as Karasu interrupted rudely.

"YOMI, HOW in blazes are we going to get into human world in the first place?" Karasu said with great frustration.

"Karasu calm down. Don't you remember, once the priestess lets some demons through the barrier she must close it up, and it is not closed up all the way. It is just enough that we could fit through with only minimum damage." Yomi said smiled walking around Karasu and pouring two cups of dark red wine.

Karasu picked up his cup and the two clinked their cups together. Plans beginning to be planned.

"Good morning Light, wake up sleepyhead." She heard a voice say near her ear. She ignored it and snuggled closer into the white pillow that felt so warm.

"Hey Little Light that's me you're snuggling." She looked blearily up at the face inches from her own.

Youko smiled, "So you are awake, it seems that I came to think you only did that in your sleep but low and behold I have been proved wrong."

Light smiled and stood up and then went sitting up. Looking at the clock smiled it was 7 o'clock on Saturday and she was sleeping in till noon. "Yes, I think I will sleep in today." She thought to herself.

Looking out the window smiled it would snow soon she was sure of it. It just had that feeling in the air that brought the cold snow.

As she was lying back into Youko's warm embrace the phone rang.

She reached over and answered the phone she heard the frantic voice on the other end of the line.

It was Kurone.

"Hurry get over here I don't know what to do, she's breathing too hard and oooh Bleep I don't know what to do. Light what do I do what do I do!" His frantic voice said as Light was already grabbing her clothes and dashing for the bathroom.

"Number one Kurone calm down will you. It won't kill Dark to do a little bit of hard breathing and sweating while we are coming there okay? I will be there in 10 min. Don't move her yet, get blankets and get your car ready with blankets in the back okay! All right bye." she hung up before Kurone could say anything more.

In her head it was reeling like a wheel out of control, her best friend was in labor, 6 days early! Dark had been pregnant for almost 9 months. She had become with child a year after the couple had gotten married and Youko had finally regained his mortal and Youko forms. She had slowly become more and more plump and pear-shaped. She had disliked the size that she was but knew that it was unavoidable without not having children. So Dark had dealt with it.

Youko sensing the emergency had gotten changed also had grabbed her motorcycle keys and the helmets.

"Where to Light?" Still confused as to who had called (he still didn't understand the concept of the phone)

"Dark's, she's going into labor early, we have to get her to the hospital." She said with a calm that was the exact opposite that was raging in her head. Youko's eyes got huge and he took off to get the cycle out of the garage.

By the time she was ready min. later Youko had the engine revving and was ready to take off. She jumped onto the bike and they took off. One thing Youko loved in this human world was the motorcycle; he could manage it better than anyone because of his extremely long legs. They were weaving in and out of the traffic. Before they knew it they were at the front of Dark's house.

Kurone came running out and frantically waving his arms.

"Hurry Hurry, it's getting worse."

Light rushed inside. Her friend was lying on her back in the front room sweating up the storm and shaking.

Youko go and help Kurone lift her into the back of the car. I'll go and get the pillows for support. Well…HURRY!" She said running up the stairs. When she came downstairs they had gotten her into the car and were just getting in. Youko into the driver's seat and Kurone right beside him. Light crawled into the back with Dark and began to comfort her as best she could with only one college year in medical school.

Youko went quickly out of the driveway and onto the street road, there he expertly wove between traffic and in a short time (which seemed like an eternity) they finally saw the hospital. They drove up to the emergency entrance and Kurone went running in to get some help.

Within min. she was with a regular baby doctor who was helping her.

An hour later Kurone was pushed into the room and handed a little bundle of squirming body. Looking down was a dark hair purple eyed little girl who was using her vocals to her fullest extent. He was shocked, he was a father and this was his daughter.

Dark spoke from the bed, "Kurone, she is your daughter, what do you want to name her?"

"I don't know…Maybe we should ask Light, you know how good she is with words and names."Kurone turned to call for a nurse to get Light when he met Light and she was shaking her head.

"No Kurone, this is your child not mine. Thus you must name your own child by your own thoughts. She is your child to love and cherish and watch grow as your own. If she was mine then I would name her but she is not so, Kurone what will you name her?" Light asked sitting beside her friend.

"Then I will name her Raven, after the beautiful black bird for which I love. From a Bat and a Dark maiden that is a perfect name." Kurone said smiling.

Youko smiled and gently patted his friend on the back. "Well, when will you be becoming an old geezer?"

Kurone swatted at him having handed the child to Light. The ladies laughed at the playful exchange of the two all were oblivious to the two sets of eyes watching them through a living mirror. Their plans to be set into motion.

**Krystal Fox: **Well so many of you wrote and asked me to continue the story that it gave me inspiration to continue the story. I have enjoyed this chapter and many evil thoughts enter my mind as I plan my conspiracy…I mean my plans for the next chapter. You will enjoy it if you have enjoyed the rest of my story then you will enjoy this next part of the story.


	19. PreWhat

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 19 Pre-What?**

Light smiled looking at the toys on the rack that Youko was making a face at, they were little children's toys and she was buying one for their two's little goddaughter. Raven.

Raven was turning 2 years old she was a sweet little girl that brought joy to everyone. She was going to be starting school when she turned 3 because of her vast understanding of everything.

"Light would you hurry up and pick one of those miniature-strange-dolls and lets go." Youko said anxiously.

He never did like the Wally World crowds but here he was with her.

Light laughed, "Just a min. and I will get Raven her birthday Barbie and you should be free of WALLY and we will go to the party at Dark's."

Youko leaned over her from behind. "Please hurry." He gave her a puppy dog look and let his ears show just for a few seconds. She laughed and said, "Don't try the puppy dog look on me you know that it doesn't work on me."

"Too bad, you and your defenses." Youko muttered under his breath.

She picked up a little Barbie that was a horse-rider she went bought it and the two headed out to Dark's. She was driving because the last time she tried to explain to the officer why Youko didn't have a license it was an interesting process….

Flashback:

"Youko slow down! You are going over 100 mph. You aren't supposed to be going over 75!" Light desperately plead with him.

"Well, you are late for your doctor's appointment and I know how you hate to be late." He said most reasonably.

Light rolled her eyes and watched the scenery pass like they were going light-speed. If he didn't slow down she would have the entire cities police after them for speeding. She was going to have to resort to nasty things to get him to slow down.

She looked at him and with an apology in her eyes touched the base of his neck, he purred because of the gentle touch and then his ears and tail came out.

Taking his tail she held it up and said, "Youko, you will slow down or I will put pink nail polish on it."

She was holding her nail polish ready to be poured.

Youko paled quite a bit. He let his foot off the gas; fortunately he was only going 85 miles an hour when she saw red and blue lights flashing behind them.

"Youko, pull over and stop. NOW!" She shook her head. Youko changed to human as the officer walked up. Youko rolled down the window and smiled a stiff smile.

"Please show me your License and insurance." The officer asked politely.

Light put her head in her hands and handed over her insurance paper and then turned to the officer as Youko said, "Officer I don't have a license."

The officer looked stern and then said, "Then why were you driving?" He was tense as a bowstring ready for fire should either of them act up.

Youko put his hands out and motioned towards Light. "Officer today My friend was supposed to get to the hospital for an emergency checkup, and they told her she shouldn't drive and there was no one else that could get her there so I took it upon my self to drive her there, so that she might get this problem checked up on."

The officer was silent and then said, "Then let me see your license please ma'am"

Light nodded and pulled out her license, handing it to him, his eyebrows rose and he said, "So you are the UN translator that has grown so famous there."

Light nodded. The officer disappeared to his car and then returned, "Well, I have received permission to let you continue driving this lady to her destination but when you get there you are to call someone and get someone else to drive you home. I must also give you a ticket, for even though it was a good cause you must get a ticket. Here you go. Oh and sir, please if you want to continue driving I would suggest you get your license."

Youko nodded taking back all the papers and such that they needed and the ticket. Light leaned back into her seat and sighed. "Go Youko let's get to the hospital."

Youko looked at Light. He was concerned she had been hiding something from him and their friends, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Once they got to the hospital she was whisked into a room for check up. When she left the room and returned to Youko got out her cell phone and called Dark and Kurone. They would come and help get her home.

Youko wondered why she would not tell him what was wrong.

End of flash back.

They were almost to the house and they saw a few other cars there of children that had been invited to the party. Light parked and went inside Youko following. Dark answered the door and hugged Light.

"Welcome, I almost thought you weren't coming. The party just started come in, come in."

Light smiled and slowly walked in. She placed her and Youko's gifts on the table and went to sit down. She sighed and looked out the window.

Youko and Dark exchanged looks something was wrong but what? They both knew they would have to pry it out of her to get her to tell.

They were distracted as they heard a little voice yell, "Li, Li, Li, you're here! I show you some' in." Little black haired blur went running for Light and grabbed her hand.

Light smiled and said, "What is it that you want to show me little one?" She stood and let her lead her into the back yard, she went running to where three other little girls stood and watched with something like horror on their faces.

"It's a fuzzy woozy!" She said pointing to a little caterpillar that was slowly climbing up a tree.

"Well, looks to me like you found the king of the caterpillars!" She said kneeling beside the tree.

Raven's eyes got huge. "Really!"

Light laughed and said, "If he is then you must give him a royal welcome." She picked the caterpillar up and walked over to Dark and said, "Your majesty May I present your hostess Lady Dark and Sir Kenneth."

Kurone and Dark smiled as all the girls started to follow Light as she introduced every single parent and child to it. Then put it on a green leaf and said, "May you feast much and grow fat to become the King of butterflies."

Dark went over "Children time for cake and ice cream, who wants some?" she asked.

It was obvious who would want some, every child raised their hands and then Kurone and Youko knelt down and pretended to look childish and raised their hands too.

Soon the day progressed and the party just flew by all the children declaring war on Kurone and Youko tackling them and rassling with them. They had a tea party with king s and queens (Grasshoppers and ladybugs), traveled into space with an alien come to save their world (Kurone), and finally a day in the hundred area wood with Pooh Bear (One of the fathers) Christopher Robin (Raven) Tigger (Youko) Eyoree (misspelled) (Kurone) and finally they had Rabbit (Light) and Owl (Dark) They played in the 100 acre wood all afternoon till it was time for the children to go home. (They ended up being more Pooh Bears and Piglets)

Raven was in bed at 10 o'clock Dark and Kurone were just about to wave good-bye to Light and Youko when the phone rang.

Dark hung up and said, "Kurone, the lab needs me, it seems they messed up some chemicals and don't know how much of what to make it better again. I better go."

Kurone looked concerned then said, "Okay, but I really would like to drive you there since it is getting pretty dark."

"Who will stay here with Raven?" dark asked. Light came up from behind her and said, "I will stay and watch over Raven. Youko can stay with me. We can stay till you get back if not then we will stay the night."

Dark smiled and then said, 'Thanks so much."

Within min. they were gone. Youko settled down in a chair and laid back. Light disappeared upstairs to check up on Raven. She slept deeply.

"She should after such an exciting day like today." she thought

She sat down next to Raven's crib/bed and let herself nod off.

"This is the moment. We will have them both and no one will know."

"I agree, you get the child and I shall get the woman."

"How will we find out which one has it?"

"I will show you, be patient, we have a lot of time. For they will not know where we are or what happened. Come let us hurry. This powder will only last so log."

The two figures in the upstairs room swiftly took what they wanted. One of the two looked upon the lady with more than just want of something that they can do but of what he wants of the person.

He smelt her hair then turned and followed the other through the portal. Once within, the room looked like nothing had happened but for the absence of two living beings.

Below Youko stirred but didn't wake, the drug about him still quite strong. He slept in peaceful dreams though his self-conscience was telling something was wrong just he couldn't wake up.

Dark was just pouring some chemicals into another vial when it felt like something was being ripped from her soul; Kurone standing there also felt it. Something was wrong.

She hurried to finish her work. She wanted to leave right then but knew that she couldn't till this work was done. She was going to go crazy as the time slowly went by.

Almost as if Time had been stolen.

**Krystal Fox: **well I have been inspired and have much that will be used in this story so don't worry this story won't end any time soon. Hope you enjoyed, any ideas from this chapter please tell me. Ideas are always welcome.


	20. Names

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and now to get on my best friend's wrath once again. (Hope you like the poem)

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 20 Names? **

Dark and Kurone were pulling into the parking lot of their house and soon were getting out, both were exhausted it was very late. 2:30 in the morning. For the night was now over and gone. They were worried that weird feeling about something was bothering them both all night.

Kurone opened the door and looked around the froze, he took a breath then looked at Dark.

"Sleeping smells." Was all he had to say to have the two scampering around the house looking for their friends and daughter. They arrived in the front room and found Youko leaning back on his chair the book he was reading just beyond his fingertips and his head lolled back in unconciousness. Kurone started to shake him while Dark hurried up stairs. She searched all the rooms nothing! NOTHING!

She hurried back down stairs her heart beating a mile a minute.

She heard Her husband's voice, "Youko Listen to me, what happened? Where are the others? Come on Youko stay with me…SLAP Listen Youko Where are they?"

Kurone was getting desparate whatever drug it was that Youko had inhaled was making it difficult to wake him and get anything out of him.

Dark had tears in her eyes, "Youko please what happened where are they?"

"where is…Who?" He asked looking confused and sleepy.

"Light and Raven." Kurone said just as worried.

"LIGHT and RAVEN!" Youko said looking shocked and instantly worried.

Flashback:

Light felt ill, the doctor had told her that her bodily systems were slowly failing and most likely within the next 2 months she would slowly get worse. She had a rare disorientation disease. It caused her bodily systems to go backwards in their usage.

"Miss Light I am sorry to say this but I can't do anything for you. I have never seen this disease in a female and we never have cured this one. I just want to tell you that it is a 40-90 percent chance of your survivial. You must be careful. It almost seems like your body it atomatically turning off itself, as if…I don't know what but all I can say is that you should start thinking about your friends and family and letting them know."

She had refused to tell Youko because he would have gone berserk on her. He wouldn't be able to stand the thought of his posession dying on him. She didn't have the heart to tell it to dark and Kurone, they were so happy. Why should she break this knews to them when they were enjoying life so much?

No she would keep it to herself and when the time came it would come.She would just live life the way it was meant to be as if she didn't have this problem. Yes she would do this.

End of flashback

Light was so relaxed her mind wondered from one thing to another as she dreamt, till she remembered that strange experience as a child of 10.….

(Yep another one) Flashback:

Light was going on her way to school, it was a day that many people thought strange and never solved the answer.

She had to go this way everyday for 365 days in a year. Or less "I could be exaggerating" She thought as she went her way.

She was just turning the corner when she heard sirens, she tried to get out of the way and quick but the truck did nearly hit her, she started to hear running when she heard the man in the truck scream back at the police, "You'll never get me!"

She heard a series of shots and felt impact in her chest, she knew that she was falling but that was what was weird - it didn't hurt.

Then everything went black. She heard several things that didn't make sense then almost like someone was talking above her then heard a sweet voice calling to her "It's not your time, I pass on to you…." The rest was illegible to her but she knew it had to be important.

Then she heard the words, " Unilmand Forfitith Volinde."

She opened her eyes to meet a set of worried offier's eyes.

"Miss are you okay? I could have sworn that you were hit by that maniac, but you're not bleeding."

He looked concerned as she sat up and slowly stood still shaky.

"Yes sir, I am alright, just a little startle and frightened…He nearly ran me over. Then I got…I don't know what happened.."

No one knew what happened that day.

End of Flashback: (No more for today)

Karasu looked at the beauty which he carried and brushed her hair from her face. "You are beautiful." Then paused curiously as he watched her face wince up in pain. "What is wrong with you I wonder?"

Yomi was just laying down the little girl on a nearby pallet and covering her up. "Yomi I want this one in my room." Karasu said determinedly.

"If that is your wish but I'm warning you both of these seem to not be what they seem. So be on your guard. And no physical or mental harm, we will need both of their bodies and minds yet if we are to find the Time Priestess." Yomi said walking off with excellent control for one being blind.

Karasu smiled and said to the sleeping figure, "Now let's go to bed my dear."

The lady squirmed just a little as if she knew what was happening and disliked it. He frowned he would not have her struggle he just might have to chain her up.

Going into his room laid her on the bed and taking her wrists clamped them into shackles on the headboard and left her there. He went and got changed then crawled into bed with her and fell asleep his arm snaking around her waist.

Dark sat on the porch looking up at the sky and with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Light where are you? What happened and Why?"

Then Kurone walked out and said, "Dark there is a phone call for you from the hospital, it seems that you are the second number on a list to be called if the first one doesn't work."

Dark nodded and answered, "Hello, this is Dark."

"Hello Miss Dark, this is Dr. Oawen and I am Light's doctor. I tried to get a hold of her but she doesn't seem to be at her house so I tried the next number. I have some information on her condition that she wanted to know about. So I'll just give it to you so that you can get it off to her. Alright."

Dark was startled..Light had a condition? When had this happened? "Yes please tell me everything I will write it down."

The doctor started to rattle off a list of things and then tell her all about it. By the end of it dark was unnaturally pale and sick looking.

Kurone and Youko sat on either sides of her and waited as she hung up. She looked from one guy to the other. "She has been hiding this from us."

She handed them the list of things she had written down:

The condition was one that would eventually kill within 4 weeks of the final states of it's existence. It would take all the bearers strength and leave them weak and needy. Then it would cause blindness to start and once the blindness started it would start counting down the hours till the end.

The two thief friends looked at each other, they all had noticed that Light had seemed weaker over the last few weeks, she had allowed them to help her more often than not.

"Guys we now not only have to find them for our friendship and my child's sake but on a life and death statis. This is a matter that we can not do more than everything that we can."

Dark stood and went inside Kurone following knowing that she was going to cry.

Youko stood looking at the sparkling stars, "where are you my star? Will I reach you in time?" His tail swishing with anxiousness.

**Krystal Fox: **What do you think? Do you think that adds to the complication of this story? I mean it's like my mind is becoming a maze where I find more and more treasures to add to my story now that I have inspiration I can't be stopped…Except for writing black, I mean block. Anyways I am not out of ideas yet so here we go.


	21. Answers Found

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Here we go again and this one is short but I promise to get a second one here soon!

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 21 Answers Found**

It had been but two days in the human world and Dark had black marks under her eyes from her searching everywhere to where her daughter and friend might be.

She was just returning home from a stop by at work to say she was going on vacation for a month when she saw something that caught her eye.

Karasu woke to the movement of the lady under his arm. She was waking up. She opened her eyes, and Karasu was struck by how cat green her eyes were.

She took one look at him and then jerked trying to get away.

"Now now little lady, I think you need to calm down, cause you won't be going very far." his eyes landing on the chains on her wrists. Her eyes also found the chains and she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything to escape so just closed her eyes.

"Oh come you don't need to be afraid of me," out of habit of saying that his hand created a small bomb, just as he almost let it go heard a voice.

"Karasu, I won't do that if I were you."

Karasu looked, Yomi had walked in.  
"I know you like to hurt your prisoners but we need these prisoners intact in everything. Until one is found to be HER then we can do nothing to either of them. Now I have brought the girl and she will stay here while we go to speak of plans to figure out which is which."

Yomi left no room for argument. Karasu frowned he did not want to leave this beautiful creation to discuss things. Leaning over her he kissed her cheek and got up and left.

As soon as both the creeps were gone little Raven went running for Light.

"Light where are we? Where is mommy and Daddy and Kura?" She started to sob into Light's shoulder.

Light looked around the room then smiled, she saw a key on the table nearby. "Raven, RAVEN!"

She startled the girl, but for good reason, "Go and get that key on the table then we can figure out how desparate our situation is then okay sweetie could you do that for me?"

Raven nodded and hurried over grabbing the key ran back to the bed. "Now Sweetie I need you to unlock these chains. Push the key in then turn it to your left."

Raven obeyed and there was a click. Light shook off the manacles and scooped Raven into her arms.

She held to Raven tightly, she didn't know what to do. Everyday she was loosing energy more and more and felt more tired then energized so how could she help the two? She would have to figure something out. Or she would have to trust her Kismet (fate) hopefully it would get them out of there.

Dark picked up a newspaper article, it was the "World News Tribune" the title read "Strange happenings in Japan"

She took a seat on a park bench nearby and began to read.

"Today in Toyiko, Japan there was a great tragedy that turned joyous. Over six different High schools in the city were attacked by some unknown being. It is thought to be a ninja of a sort. Principal of one of the Highschools says, "I blame this all on one student, he is always causing trouble, if it weren't for him my school would be perfect." "why do you say that?" reporter asked. "Because of his strange friends, he is always muttering about some spirit realm and something about fire apparitions or something but I think he is just out of it, same as his mother." Going into further research we found this individual Urameshi, Yuusuke. "I never would do such a thing I would just try to get rid of those blasted things for Koenma Prince." after further discussion much of what he said was about some kind of demon that came but we personally think that he is slightly off his rocker as the Principal said."

Dark gasped, they mentioned demons, in her heart she felt that this boy knew about the demon realm and she was going to get some information from him.

Hurrying home finally used the gift that Light had given her that last Christmas an unlimited passport with over 10 trips already paid for anywhere in the world. After arriving and telling the others of her plan.

"We will go over to Japan and find this student then we will get out of him the information that we need then we will find Light and Raven. IF I have to wring this boy's neck I will do it." dark said as she packed.

Youko looked serious, "If he knows demons then we can just frighten him by my plants, it won't be anything new for him if he knows demons."

Kurone nodded "that is a good plan."

Over 6 hours later arriving at the airport in Japan's capital city.

Dark went and followed the directions for the high school that is said this Urameshi guy went to. Youko and Kurone followed but heads turned everywhere because it was rare in this area to see someone so tall and one with black hair and tints of purple and another with silver hair following this small little girl.

After much walking and a few taxis rides they arrived at the said school. They walked in and Dark spoke with the Principal.

"I would like to speak with one of your students sir." She said politely.

"which one, I will send for this one immediately." He said rising.

"Urameshi, Yuusuke."

"WHAT! Why would you want to talk to that dilinquient?" He said rising.

Kurone growled at him, "You do not raise your voice to MY wife." Everything in his voice was ready to kill.

(Oh and if you are wondering this entire time to how she can speak to the principal in Japanese, the Principal "kindly" is speaking in English for Dark to understand.)

He calmed down then spoketo the secretary, "Serinith, please get Urameshi in here, someone wished to speak with him."

"I would prefer to speak to him out side the school grounds please, and thank you we will see ourselves out." Dark said rising.

The Principal rubbed his forehead, this day was not his day and it wasn't even lunch and he had a splitting head ache.

Krystal Fox: Don't worry I will update again, soon infact I have all day today to just write write write. Doesn't that sound beautiful?


	22. Answers to Questions

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Boy I never thought that this story would continue this long. 20 chapters! Wow!

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 21 Answers to Questions **

Yusuke was told that someone wanted to speak with him outside of the school grounds about something.

Grumbling he went out of the school grounds only to have Kuwabara come running up behind him.

"Hey Urameshi are you trying to skip class again?"

"No dunce I have to meet someone out here who doesn't want to talk to me in the office." He looked around for whoever it might have been.

Kuwabara tapped him on the shoulder, "Urameshi do you sense it? There are two strong demons nearby. And they seem very dangerous."

_That's an understatement _Kurone thought as he heard them around the corner. _I am furious cause someone stole my daughter and my best friend's lady. _

Yuusuke smiled, "finally something to do besides school work, destroy demons!"

He went sprinting after Kuwabara only to run into the small figure of Hiei.

"Hn, Baka, you are stupid to go charging at such a powerful pair of demons so recklessly especially when there is a human with them." He stated walking in the direction of the demons.

"WHAT!" Yuusuke said sounding upset, "Life isn't fair." he groaned and walked after the shorter fire apparition.

When they came around the corner they found a strange sight, a short dark haired woman was standing between a pair of tall men one with black hair and the other silver, both were glaring at them.

"Excuse me, are you Yuusuke Urameshi?" dark asked anxious to get this over with.

"yes so?" He said tensely.

"well, I am here to ask what you know about demon world." She bluntly stated.

"How do you know…" He started to ask. Kuwabara looked like he was going to go crazy with not attacking the pair.

"about demon realm. Well it would seem obvious sense I am traveling with two demons." She said motioning to the men on either side of her.

"Okay I am confused, if you know and you're not scared ,you're not one of those physco humans who is in the black market and here to get rich on this are you?" He asked confused. Hiei quirked an eyebrow at the group it was strange as it was, even to him.

"Alright then you'll have to hear the entire story." she said sitting onto the grass.

Kurone walked over to Yuusuke and putting a hand around his throat said, "And if you call my wife physco one more time I will rip your voice box out." He warned setting him back down.

Yuusuke gulped and sat down himself. Hiei still stood and Kuwabara cautiously sat down too.

Dark began her tale from the very beginning, "This all began when My friend Light and I were taking a walk for fresh air….."

The story slowly came out and Yuusuke was amazed by all this. Kuwabara's mouth dropped.

Hiei then asked, "If you got into the human world so easily how come we never noticed, even so far away we would have know if such powerful demons entered this world."

"I don't know that answer," Dark said, "But I was hoping since you guys have dealings with demons you could help me find my daughter and friend."

Kuwabara and his honor code said, "Of course we shall set out at once so save these poor ladies in distress."

(Kuwabara's code is not to hit or fight with a girl, while he also can't stand to see a girl hurt, so he will fight against those who do it)

Everyone sweat dropped at his strange antics.

Yuusuke said, " I think your best shot is to go and speak with Koenma to see what he knows about this, but we do know who Karasu is but we don't know who Yomi is. So I will just have to get a hold of him." He got out a little radio communicator and then pressed a button and said, "OH TODDLER, hey we have some humans who know about demons who want to talk to you. Better send a transport right now bye.."

Just as a toddler face came into view Yuusuke shut off the comminicator. He laughed, "Now the little guy won't have any choice but to do it or he cant' take the chance that his daddy finds out humans know about demons besides out little group.

Sure enough minutes later a girl with blue hair showed up and said, "Alright Yusuke who are the people who need to go to Koenma's?"

He pointed to the trio, and she mouth dropped, then said, "It's you, you're…you're…" She said pointing at Kurama.

"I'm who?" He asked knowing perfectly well who she was speaking about.

"Oh…never mind. Let's go." She opened a portal and said, "let's go." She motioned them through and everyone went through.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were interested about the end results. Hiei had nothing else to do.

Upon arrival Kurone growled he didn't like this place. Kurama didn't like it either.

Koenma turned in his chair, he was in a teenager like form but had a pacifer in his mouth. "I think you lost your intelligent look with the pacifier." Kurama stated.

Yusuke commented, "that's what I told him."

"Yusuke, be quiet." he ordered the boy. Turning to these two demons and human in front of him heard their tale again and then sat there typing on his computer.

"Let's see, I found it. Yomi is the third ruler of Makia and Karasu it seems has escaped death and returned joining forces with Yomi at his palace in Makia….and you say they captured your little daughter and fried. Well from what I can see they both hold the descriptions of the priestess of time."

"The what" Kurone and Kurama said at the same time.

"The Priestess of time. This priestess has the power to control time, reverse it, stop it, and all the while walk from everywhere and change things that need to be changed. It seems that these two demons want to usurp the priestesses powers from her." He said thinking. "But that would mean that one of your two has immortal blood……" He mumbled off to himself too low for anyone to hear.

"Any what does immortal blood mean?" Dark asked getting frustrated.

"It means that whichever female has this blood can access powers stronger than any S-class demons by the times of 100. That is a lot of power. But if these creeps get this power then…" He trailed off

"Then What?" Youko growled out.

"Then she dies, never to have her soul enter this realm but it will travel across times and never be able to be caught." He said softly.

There was a silence in the room. One of the girls was going to die forever if they didn't get them out of there.

Koenma turned to Yusuke and said, "I give you this mission Yusuke, you must go and help get these two girls to a safe place so that we can keep them safe and find out which one of them is the one. But it could take months…" He was cut off by Dark

"We don't have months. My friend Light has a rare condition that is slowly killing her. She probably will only last a month or two more. We have to find her in weeks, NOT months.' she said quite firmly.

"Of course this must be done. Now onto the subject on how you tow demons got through the realms to the human realm without us noticing. How did you do it and who are you really?" koenma asked curiously.

Hiei perked up at this, this is what he had waited for for so long. He wanted to know this himself but didn't want to ask.

"If you really want to know you better not call the guards or I will kill them." Youko stated calmly.

Koenma sweat dropped. "Of course but it doesn't meant I won't freak out." Boton covered her mouth and snickered. He glared at her she just laughed more. He sighed "go on"

Youko slowly let his form change and then there were many gasps and Kurone did the same.

"It's Youko Kurama and Kurone!" Boton gasped out.

Silence filled the room again. Koenma looked pale then sighed, "I made a promise."

"Let's find those girls," Yusuke said turning to leave the room.

As they left they passed a fireplace and Dark picked up a firepoker and prepared it as her weapon and Kurone raised an eyerow.

"It's not for you this time dear this is for some b who stole away my friend and child."

He nodded thinking, _looks like Yomi and Karasu don't know that they have invoked the wrath of a mother, something someone should never invoke. It's worse than a lover's anger. _

Krystal Fox: Well, it is here I promised I would update soon after wards I just had to have a break and talk to a good friend who make me even more cheery while I watched one of my movie marathons that I started this morning. (The LOTR special edition. It takes a long time to watch all of them.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Boy I never thought that this story would continue this long. 20 chapters! Wow!

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 22 The other side of the story**

Youko looked at these people that he knew so well. Yusuke the boy that kept nearly killing the dimwitted orange head (kuwabara) and the short yet very fast demon Hiei. He still remembered the life that he had had with them. When they had still remembered him.

Flash back: (Yes I love these things… don't you?)

Suichii was standing on his mother's porch. Today was the day. He could leave anytime he so wished and start his life over after he stole one last item.

"Suichii, come inside for dinner. It's getting cold." Shoiri (misspelled I am positive)

"yes, mother" he calmly said. _I need to do it tonight. Or I will never want to leave again. I don't want to end up like a human. _

That night his mother fell into a deep sleep and her memory started to be erased. Kurama went and slowly yet quickly removed anything that would spark her memory again.

Then he went out to meet the gang and friends pretty much everyone who knew what really was going on and who knew Kurama.

"Hey fox boy are you going to hurry up usually you are the first one here." Yuusuke said as he lounged back onto the cushion chair.

"I had some loose ends to tie up." Kurama said in his usual voice.

"Kurama would you help me in the kitchen," Yukina called, "I can't seem to get this certain recipe correct for our snack."

"Of course Yukina." Kurama stood and went into the kitchen.

Yukina smiled at him, "Thanks so much, its just that these kind of herbs," she said motioning to the cookie dough, "Just isn't my specialty."

Kurama laughed and then secretly slipped some herbs of his own in to the mix. Not long after wards everyone but Kurama was gorging themselves on cookies - well only Kuwabara and Yuusuke were gorging themselves on cookies everyone else was politely eating them. Kurama had created an illusionary cookie and pretended to eat that one.

Before long everyone had a glassy eyed look including the mighty Hiei.

Kurama smiled and said, "I will miss you all but I find that I want my freedom more than this kind of life…When I leave you will wake up and never remember me again."

He stood and walked out of the house.

They did just as he had said. That part of his plan finished he went to spirit world. There Koenma smiled at him and was like, "Kurama what is it that you wanted, not something Hiei's done has he? Won't want that now would we." he said winking.

Kurama smiled, "No I just wanted to bring you a gift from Yukina she baked a multitude of extra cookies and she said to bring them here for you to share with spirit world. Plus this tin she put it in just happens to be my old multiplier tin it will make more cookies once this tin is gone close it and then once you open it there will be more. Enjoy."

Knowing Koenma he stuffed his face till he could eat no more, then Boton went taking the tin shared it with all of spirit realm and before the night was over everyone had that glassy look on their face.

Kurama returned and found everything as he had planned.

Going to the computer there he found the list of souls and searched through them till he found, "Kurone, Chimera Bat" pressing on it he found his physical body was in the repair shop having just been all taken care of and placed where it now belonged.

(Author note: don't ask about my crazy ideas…yes sure a body repair shop I'm laughing in my boots)

Kurama changing to Youko went and found his friend's body then took the computer and erased all evidence they had on Kurama, Youko, Kurone or Suichii Minamino ( I probably misspelled those too)

Running quickly to the soul's room called for Kurone's and before Youko could count 3 Kurone was sputtering and shaking in his arms.

"Hey Kurama, finally you decided to save me from that raving lunatic! I Praise you, now let's get the hell out of here." Kurone said standing.

Youko laughed, he felt good, he knew that this was the right thing to do because he loved his friend he hated to see a friend suffer even though he didn't know what kind of things Kurone had gone through all these years.

"So fox I hear that you went and got yourself killed - bad fox only I AM allowed to kill you." He said whapping Kurama on the back of his head.

End of Flash back:

(Hope that helped in your problems with my story line. It sure helped me a lot now I don't have to go explaining it to all you reviewers in letter form, instead I turned it into a story form how beautiful)

Youko looked at Kurone, he was so happy now yet now he was also worried for his wife and child. Youko himself was so worried about Light that it wasn't funny.

Light sat there two hours ago Yomi had stormed into the room and only after six guards and 12 pairs of hands got in her way could they pry little Raven from her arms.

She had scratched and clawed trying to get to the little girl and raven had struggled just as much but in the end the evil men had Raven and Light had been left in the room.

Sitting there she felt so tired after that scuffle with the guards she could literally see her hand shaking. Whatever was effecting her she could tell from all this activity was speeding up, if this continued she could probably be dead before the end of the week. That in itself was not something she planned on. She at least wanted to say good-bye to all her friends and here she was stuck in a castle that she didn't like with people or things that she despised and she was dying.

Little raven was sitting stubbornly on a stool and she refused to do anything. These MEN wanted something from her but she wasn't going to give it to them. _after all they hurt Li ( her name fore Light) and they took me away from Mommy and Daddy. Why should I give them anything? They are MEAN they deserve me to be mean back to them. _

Raven stubbornly thought these things as Yomi was constantly trying to get her to do anything. At ALL!

Yomi was at his wits end.

"Little girl if you don't to something I will turn you over to Karasu. And you won't like what he can do to you." Yomi said giving her a final choice.

"I could never. BOZO!" She said after sticking out her tongue at him.

Yomi looked to Karasu and he smiled. He took out only a small dime sized bomb and let it explode at Raven's right side. She jumped and falling off of the stool…a series of things happened First of all she felt a searing pain on her back and then she was in the air. Not hurting from falling. Second she had a bright globe in her hands that was seemingly alive almost like it was ticking of a sort.

Karasu and Yomi had both been knocked down by the third thing that happened, there was a bright light and everything seemed to become blinding and then a huge vibrating sound echoed through the house as the globe exploded sending the girl holding it to the floor, and what ever it was one her back suddenly disappeared.

She lay on the ground consciousness having fled her. Was breathing softly and had curled into a small ball.

Karasu looked at Yomi once they could both see (I told you Yomi wasn't blind) and Yomi looked amazed.

"We found her, this has to be her for truly no one but the priestess could hold that kind of power globe and live."

In the nearby city Youko went stiff, looking at Kurone and Dark realized that they too had felt this strange power and the foreboding feeling that filled them at the feeling of it. Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all were silent as they felt an unfamiliar power soar through the Makia and the energy that came with it was uncounted and unmeasured.

This was going to be harder then they thought.

Light stood suddenly feeling she should do something, putting her hand out towards the sun suddenly saw blackness and knew no more.

Krystal Fox: I love cliff hangers. Plus I love finding out clues and the such this is so much fun here we go again……Walks off humming to self with a mischievous smile on face.


	24. Between the Lines

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Boy I never thought that this story would continue this long. 20 chapters! Wow!

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

C**hapter 24 Between the lines **

Raven woke up to the sound of laughing and joking. Then heard a whimper. Opening her eyes saw that she was back in the room where they had left Light but Light was no where to be seen. Creeping towards the door peeked through the lock and saw a ghastly sight before her.

There on the floor was her dear and precious Li and that Karasu fellow was exploding little tiny bombs all around her. There was blood everywhere. Li looked like she was dead, her body lay there and the only sign of life was the slow breathing that proved she still lived.

"Stop it you jerks, leave Li alone. Stop it Leave her alone!" She screamed from her position at the door.

She saw feet move then a face lower to the key hole and saw it was that creepy Yomi fellow.

"Little girl, since you are who we seek then have no reason to keep your friend thus we can do with her as we please." Yomi said then stood and walked away.

Raven was horrified she realized they were going to kill her Light. She couldn't let that happen, she had to get some help. She went to the window there she saw a trelise going from the window all the way to the ground she thought _I'll just go and find mommy and daddy and they will help save my LI. All I have to do is find them. _

Her ignorance of the Makia made her brave and courageous she was a little girl on a mission. Nothing could stop such determination.

Dark was growing impatient it was the 23rd time within the past hour that the two humans Kuwabara and yuusuke had gotten into an argument and it was getting on her nerves. _We are looking for people who could be dead right now and all they can do is argue about which one of them ate the most. They are asking for it. _

Kurone saw that look in his wife's eyes and stepped away dragging Youko with him. He knew that that look could mean no good to his own self being, having suffered from this woman and the very same kind of weapon she had held in her hand now. He knew what was coming.

Dark raised the firepoker over her head and then brought it down, yuusuke went down then Kuwbara went down. She went and standing over them waited for them to become conscious again.

"Ohhhhh," Yuusuke groaned rubbing the back of his head. "My head."

Kuwabara just lay there looking at the sky muttering something about pretty birdies flying around.

"Now you two will listen to me!" Dark said in a very menacing voice, "I will have no more arguing, I want all of you to put your full power into finding my friend and daughter. The sooner I find them the sooner those jackasses will be dismembered. So either you agree and work with me or I will leave you here unconscious for the demons nearby to feast upon."

She said this all with absolute truth in her eyes. She was not joking.

They both looked traumatized and in unision they nodded and stood silent and ready to obey her commands. They forgot what an angry mother was like. They learned that lesson quickly.

"If only they could learn their lessons with Genkia just as quickly." Hiei said quietly.

Youko meanwhile was sensing something, a terrible power and energy was slowly starting to cover the land as if the very air was getting thicker or the energy more deadly.

Looking at Kurone saw that he felt it also.

Karasu looked down at the mangled mess they had made of the other female, she lay looking quite dead. Infact he could no longer see her breathing.

"I think she is dead Karasu." Yomi stated as he stood to call the guards.

"Yes, I believe she is. But before you leave her to the elemenst in Makia I want to see the damage I have caused with my mini bombs." Karasu said kneeling. He ran his fingers over the ladies body and stated what he felt. "Three broken ribs, fractured shoulder, three to four slashes on her left cheek, swollen right eye, her hip bone is terribly bruised, let's see," he ran his fingers over her legs, "And we have a twisted ankle and a broken leg. Well yomi itseems that my little ones (his bombs) did more damage than I thought they would."

Yomi chuckled then getting the guards inside the room commanded them, 'Take the body into the woods an leave it there. Don't touch it, we shall leave it to the elements…Wait take her to Death Forest. She will never be found there and she will be left alone. It's the least that we could give this poor lady." Yomi said smirking…

Now let me explain, death forest is a terrible, terrible place. There are trees that are literally evil, they desire to get Youkai power to the center of the forest thus gaining more power within the woods, all the forest is, is a copy of a black hole within a forest. It never came be satisfied and never can be stopped. That was the danger of death forest. All the trees were black and nothing ever saw the sun. You could die with in 1 foot of the outside of the woods and never know it.

The guards left with the body and they were shivering as they went, everyone in Makia feared death forest for no one ever returned from that forest and was sane or for that matter no one ever came out.

Raven was running through the woods she was sure that she would find her family or someone if she just kept running, when she grew tired she sat on the ground beneath a tree, there she felt an iching on her back. She scratched it and then felt something was back there. Startled went to a stream she heard nearby and looked at her reflection.

Gasping her eyes were now huge as dinner plates. On her back were beautiful black wings like those of a bats. Flexing them saw that they moved. She was so startled that she didn't sense herself being watched.

Hiei watched this little girl, this must be the girl Dark spoke of, turning walked over to Dark, touching her shoulder motioned her to follow him. At first she looked annoyed but she could see in his eyes the senerity of his actions.

She followed and not but 20 min from their position they arrived at a river and there on the edge of the bank was a little girl with bat wings just staring at her reflection completely forgetting her mission and why she had left.

Guards left the edge of the Death Forest both shivering from coming too close in contact to the forest. Both of the lizard demons were shedding their skins because they had become so frightened by the Forest but they had obeyed their lord, the female was placed at the edge of the forest and was already being taken further into the woods by the evil trees.

Krystal Fox: I am warning you all, not everything is what it seems, not all things obvious are true and not all things weak have no strength. .


	25. Confusion

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Did any of you guys figure out my riddle at the end of my chapter 24 yet? After reading this chapter it should become quite obvious.

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 25 Confusion? **

Dark stood there, she could see that this little girl looked just like her daughter only with an addition of bat wings.

"Raven? Is that you?" She asked cautiously at the little child.

The child looked around and saw Dark and screamed running over, "MOMMY!" She tackled her mommy and started jabbering away so fast you could never have understood her for your life.

"Slow down dear, slow down." Kurone said kneeling down beside them relief in his eyes. Raven's eyes riveted to Kurone and she yelled, "DADDY" and she hung on and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Those…Hic/sob…meanies are hurting Li…sob/hic…excessive sobbing…. They won't stop…sob…they hurt her bad and they are SO mean!" She said as she broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

Youko calmly knelt beside the little family and said, "Raven I need to know, where is Light, is she still with Karasu?"

Raven looked up from her daddy's shoulder and nodded, "They…sniffle…still have her. I was coming to get help. I knew that I would find you…."Looking up at them she sighed and said, "they want me for some reason. They think I am someone but they got wrong person," she said reverting to her little girl talk.

Yuusuke then asked, "Raven, what did they call you?" He said trying to be nice in this touchy moment.

She paused for a moment and then said, "They called me some Pristass or time something," she said not understanding at all what was going on.

Hiei growled, "Then they think that she is the Time Priestess. Then she must be." He said looking at her. Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked at hiei this was more talking they had heard for years. They looked shocked.

Kuwbara went over to Hiei and poked him. Then again and again.

"What are you doing baka?" Hiei said growling.

"I am making sure you are really the silent Hiei we all know." Kuwabara said trying to give another poke only to receive the blunt side of Hiei's sword on his head.

Youko stood, looking at the group said, "then anything could have happened to Light." Silence covered the group. They all knew that enemies if they found no use for a captive would get rid of it after "using" it.

Dark's eyes watered, "They better still have her alive and well or I will poke their eyeballs out with a red hot fire poker." She said rising preparing for war.

The group turned and prepared to go to the Castle Terrible. (Yomi's hated rock house)

ANOTHER PLACE AND TIME

She was floating. No she was falling. What was happening? She looked at the world around her. The ceiling was the floor, the outside was the inside, and the inside was the outside. The reasonable was the fantasy the fantasy the factual. Nothing made sense. The imagination ran wild.

The wallpaper seemed to come alive, ghosts were there and they walked. Four doors became five. The calendars on the walls went backwards. She was walking in a world that caused your mind to spin. Dogs' climbed trees apples growth became seeds. Fall became summer, Spring then Winter not the other way around. Numbers took wing and flew, time…. Time…time…TIME.

The words echoed in her head as they became more and more powerful and demanding as if they wanted something from her. They pushed her and grabbed at her. She started to run. The time was chasing her, she couldn't escape it. Slowly it drew closer; strong it was yet still was very weak.

What? Where? And how did she get here? How could she escape this living nightmare? What was she to do?

Back with the group.

Dark growled as they saw the castle this was it, the moment of truth. She would get her friend and her life would go back to normal.

_Yeah, right Dark, _she said to herself_ Normal. Your daughter is growing bat wings like your husband and your best friend has a disease that is slowing killing her. Yeah right Normal. I could laugh so much. _

Kurone saw a troubled look on his wife's face and put hand on her shoulder while having his daughter on his shoulders they walked following a very troubled fox.

"Dark, I think this trip is finally getting on Youko's nerves. He has barely said a word since we started this journey and I think his worry is mounting to mountains if we don't find Light soon."

Dark nodded, "Then these jerks will get what they deserve for hurting my life."

Kurone sighed; this was going to be an interesting meeting with Yomi and Karasu.

**Krystal Fox: **Yeah this is a short chapter but My life is really busy right now so I thought it was better to at least get a short chapter up then to delay longer for a longer one. Then you will just have to keep reading many smaller chapters. Anyways I am sure this chapter will help you to see where this twisted mind is slowly going.


	26. It can't be

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: This chapter will reveal something very important so please pay attention and maybe you can piece together the puzzle.

I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 26 It can't be. **

Dark was on a rampage. First her best friend was keeping secrets from her then she now had a disease that couldn't be cured and then both her friend and daughter go missing and her daughter returns only to give them news that their enemies were hurting her best friend.

_Could her life get any worse? _Dark thought as she shook her head.

And sure enough before they could count to ten it had begun to rain very hard and coldly. _Stupid friend who won't tell secrets, stupid fate that has to be so cruel…_Dark continued cursing at everything till finally the males in their group finally got the Blimey gate open.

Dark stormed into the castle Kurone and youko following. Raven holding tightly to Kurone's neck as she rode piggyback style.

A servant looked up from her cleaning of washing the tiles and gasped, scooting as fast as she could away from these strangers.

Dark calmed a bit and knelt beside the girl and asked, "Girl do you know where your master is at the moment?"

"Y…yes milady. H…he's upstairs, the master that is." The girl sputtered out like a frightened little child that she was.

"Thank you, and what is your name?" Dark asked trying to calm this terrified little girl.

"Mir…Mirende milady." She said softly.

"Why thank you Mirende." Dark said rising then promptly looking to the stairs gripped her fire poker a little harder ready for war.

The small group followed their "temporary" leader as she went determinedly up the stairs.

Youko watched this little lady go boldly up the stairs with only a metal rod in her hands that only had one little pointed end. _I have this ghastly sensation that this all is for vain and I have lost my precious Light. I pray that she isn't gone. _He said to himself.

As they neared the two large doors at the top of the stairs they heard arguing, loud and obnoxious. _They will be no more if they have done a thing to MY Light. _Youko said reaching into his pocket for a special seed.

The Evil Forest

Light looked around, all that she felt was pain. Pain so strong that was all she could think about. She saw black and shadows everywhere. All this gave her the shivers. The shadows seemed to be trying to swallow her up and steal away her very essence. She could feel the pain level rise then lower then dramatically rise and barely fall.

She could feel it, she had not but 3 days, if that, left in her life. How she knew she didn't know.

She struggled to try and get up but the energy around her would not let her even barely move.

Finally she felt absolutely still nothing even her own breathing.

Sitting up she saw in front of her the strangest thing, a large grandfather clock.

Not one that is the size of your height or father's height. But this one seemed to be 20 feet tall. Looking up found that there was a strange sight at the top of this clock. It seemed to be some kind of platform. This platform held two things, they were people looking. Suddenly the clock began to chime, it chimed 7 beautiful dongs. As each number was donged the two people seemed to become more and more alive looking until they looked like they could live and breath like any other person.

Light found that she could stand up, so she did and stared at these two people. Then it happened, she saw movement, Light blinked then rubbed her eyes, and watched as the two people scaled the clock downwards as easily as if the clock had been a ladder.

In a blink of an eye they were before her. Looking now saw that one was a man who had long silver/gray hair and deep blue eyes. He was muscular and quite handsome but as you looked closely you could see that this face and skin had a wood-like texture to it.

The other was a woman and she also had long silver/gray hair but her eyes were green. She was the perfect match for her partner, and just as beautiful. She too looked like her skin was made of wood.

Then the man spoke, "Welcome oh priestess, we have waited long for your coming."

"What? I'm no priestess." Light said softly. "infact I'm going to be dying here soon so how could I be this priestess?" Not understanding a thing of what this man had said to her.

"It doesn't mean that you aren't." The woman said in a musical voice.

"yes, exactly what Morning said. Besides if you are in so much pain from your wounds, why are you standing and why do you know you is going to die?" The man said with a knowing voice.

"Um, I have no idea but all I know is it's creepy here and I just want to see my Youko." She said sitting down quite sadly.

The two being exchanged looks and sat on either side of her.

"Evening here was trying to make you feel better not hurt you more." The musical voice said

"Yes just as Morning has said, I mean no harm. We are only here to help you as the new Priestess of TIME. For you were given this task as a young girl and only now has it come into great need that you use your power." Evening said looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Okay, if I am this Priestess person…I do remember a strange event when I was younger…but still what is so important the I have to do anyways? I mean I probably have a hysterical fox and little girl looking for me and a rampaging friend and probably all the three worlds are suffering from all their rage together, not to mention my best friend's husband. Or there's those evil creeps who hurt me and sent me off into this evil woods….." she started to sob as she pondered and despaired over these thoughts. "Plus my friends still don't know that I have an incurable disease and could die any day. And Youko….Oh Youko" She broke down into deep sobs that wracked her body.

Morning took Light into her arms and rocked her humming a tune that sounded like the wind through trees on an autumn day. Ever so slowly this calmed Light and before either of the beings knew it their charge was asleep and resting in peace.

"This may take longer then we expected." Evening said looking down at the worn and tired lady.

"She is mentally, emotionally and physically hurt, you can't expect that kind of thing to immediately heal in an instant. It will take what little time we have left after those dingle do fuss's freed our enemy. We will just have to trust that she will learn and learn quickly." Morning said softly looking worried.

Back at the Castle.

The gang walked in as they saw Karasu standing with his back to them yelling at Yomi who did not look very blind.

"You're the one who said, "Let's go dispose of the other one and leave this one here." and what happens we lose her. The only key to getting that ultimate power of the world.!" Karasu said yelling in Yomi's face.

"Well I'm not the one who was obsessing over how to hurt someone and then doing it. Or planning on keeping one as a play thing and then throwing it away to the tras….."Yomi froze in his sentence as he saw (yes folks SAW as in he has eyes that he can see with…in that he is NOT blind) the small group of people standing in the doorway with the person that they were arguing over having gone missing.

Yomi wasn't happy cause he saw the child's parents and they didn't look happy. Plus there were his enemies from the Dark tournament there and YOUKO KURAMA!

_Oh boy! _Yomi thought _What have I gotten myself into this time? This can't be good if Youko is involved. I might as well say I am dead meat. _

(At least Yomi admits it when knows he can't win no such luck with Karasu.)

Karasu turned and smiled, "Oh look practice games to play with." He said his mirth returning in the hope of more people to torture.

Dark walked forward, "Where is my friend?"

"Who?" Karasu said acting all innocent.

"Light! And don't you dare say you don't know where she is, cause my daughter says she was here and if you don't start talking I'll start carving." She said getting a little red in the face.

Karasu wasn't worried, he didn't feel anything about this woman that he should be scared of..

Boy was his wrong……

Krystal Fox: Cliffy I love cliffies, cause then I am encouraged all myself to write the next chapter because I can see the next part in my head and have to get it down on paper. So here is this chapter. The next one is coming soon


	27. Times end

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. Please read author's note at the end.

**Chapter 27 Times end**

Light opened her eyes and took a deep breath. _Well I am still alive. That is good. _

She looked around and saw Morning and Evening coming towards her with a basket of fruit. "Ah I see we have arrived in time." Morning said cheerfully.

"We have brought you food that you might eat. Morning realized that you are not like us and you do need food to survive." Evening said handing her an apple and a small bowl of strawberries.

"Thank you. But aren't you off that strange looking clock over there?" Light said eating as her hurting stomach was relived with food.

"Yes we are." Evening said softly as he and Morning sat beside her. "But as the time comes we wake to help guide the priestess of time that she might fix the gap in space and time."

"What do you mean by a gap in space and time?" Light said confused. She grabbed another strawberry and ate it.

"The men who hurt you, when they were searching for a way to control time for their pleasure they opened a vortex that is slowly eating away the future time and the life of time's priestess."

"So that is why I am dying of a disease that no doctor knows." Light said understanding now why things had happened. She turned and looking at Evening asked, "Please would you explain how Karasu and Yomi caused this?"

"Of course. It began almost a year ago…."

Flashback one year in Makia

Karasu laughed the controller gem they had stolen was the last item they needed to search through the ages for the thing or person they needed to get to steal time for them to control.

Yomi was putting the last of the final touches on the mirror he had created by melting a telepathic demoness, a silver goblet with vampire blood in it and the controller gem. (Which is used correctly could control anything desired for a certain amount of time)

The "blind" lord had somehow melded all these things together then melted them down creating the most hauntingly beautiful mirror they had ever seen.

"Is it done?" karasu said walking over awestruck by the beauty of the wonderful mirror that was in front of them.

"Yes. Let's try it." Yomi went over to it and touching the mirror's surface said, "Show us what we can have that will control time."

With that there was a mighty burst of light and the entire room was enveloped in a bright blue light. Before their eyes was revealed many beautiful dark haired women and it began with a woman wearing ancient clothing and slowly over the years the women became more sophisticated. All through these pictures they wielded an enormous amount of power and strength they had in them a power that was unimaginable.

The mirror then spoke in a haunting and sad voice, "By these women time was protected by these women they were protected, time was guarded Priestesses are they. Time's only controller and peacekeeper. Priestess of time." Then the light vanished and the mirror suddenly was only a mirror again.

Karasu and Yomi looked at each other and smiled now all they had to do was find a dark haired girl or woman that had the attributes of these other women and then they had but to use another controller stone and then steal the power enough to create what they wanted from it.

End of flashback.

"Wait a minute," Light said slowly sitting up more, aching from her wounds, "I am not dark haired, I am a blond, why am I chosen to do this job?"

Morning sighed, "The thing was all those other priestesses had dark hair and were devil like on the outside but inside they were little angels. You, Light are wonderfully angelic on the outside but inside you have a devil. Some how the process was reversed and because of it you are dying. But we need you to help us, as long as those two have that mirror they will continually be causing rifts in the time system. We need you to stop it.

In the "blind" lord's castle.

Dark stared at this tall maniac who was thinking that he was going to be able to hurt her, an unlikely story.

Reaching up, grabbed Karasu's collar, and well he wasn't prepared for such a small young woman to do this do him but she did. She slapped him right across the cheek. Then took her fire poker and hit his head.

Karasu fell to the ground, dark was on a roll, taking her metal stick hit karasu on his head till she could see blood then said with the point of the weapon to his throat.

"Where is Light?" Dark demanded.

The Urameshi gang stood back in awe of this little woman's fierce anger. Youko was getting mad too. Kurone was interested.

Karasu could see stars around his head, or wait were they crows or birdies?

He looked up at 4 darks and said, "She is gone, and I sent her off to Death forest."

Youko exploded, "DEATH FOREST! How dare you! Before Dark could ask what death forest was She was off of Karasu and Youko had a scary looking whip that was alive, with the ends of the whip having mouths like his death tree. He hit karasu with it till Karasu was a pile of blood and gore on the floor of the castle. Youko was so mad that he was shaking.

Kurone knew that if Youko wasn't stopped he would go blood crazy and not recognize friend from foe.

Handing little raven to yuusuke ran over to his friend and helps him in his arms tight so that he wouldn't be able to do anything else.

After the tension in the room dropped Dark asked, "What is Death forest?"

Kurone looked at the floor tightening his grip on Youko and said, "Death forest is a forest that is made up of evil trees filled with dead souls that they devoured. If any one survived in there they could be inches from the edge of the forest and never know it was there. The trees try to bring you to the center of the forest and no one knows what is at the center of the forest cause no one has survived to tell the tale. And you can't see it overhead in the sky cause of the thick over hanging trees."

Dark shocked realized now that there was no hope that Light would be returned to her, her best friend was gone. Gone. Dead. Looking up saw that Yomi was trying to get away. But she was too drained to do anything all her adrenaline was taken in hitting karasu and thinking back realized that she had put karasu's eyes out in her anger and neither one was aware enough to notice.

Raven had been listening this entire time and she was not happy. Light was gone. She had gotten that much and that is was those two jerks fault. And one of them was dead but the other was trying to get away. Squirming got out of Yuusuke's arms even though he protested, until Genkia shook her head for him to stop. She went charging towards Yomi just as her mommy earlier.

She never noticed it but her feet left the ground and she was flying towards Yomi full blast. Taking out her claws, (she doesn't realize what she is doing) and attacked. Pouncing knocked him to the ground and held her claws to his throat in warning not to move.

Kurone was very proud as he watched his daughter fly to Yomi attack and use claws to subdue him. He let go of Youko and walked over letting his claws show and said, "I don't think you should leave. You have a lot of answering to do."

Dark walked over, kneeling demanded, "Alright buddy," she said as her own wings and claws appeared, she is so stressed that her demon abilities are coming back. "How did you find my friend and daughter in the first place and why did you want them?"

Yomi looked up at this group that had killed his partner and now had him pinned. _I think I better think of something quick or my whole plan will fail and I won't get what I want._

**Krystal Fox:** Well we are getting closer I fear that this story is only going to last another 3 chapters before it becomes all dry, if it hasn't already. Cause other wise it would be called killing the story line if I continued after that. But I will see if I can make some mini stories of **_"reading between the lines" _**of this story. So if you have any ideas for what would be a good idea to make for a mini story? Or a longer explanation of this story tells me please.


	28. Farewell and Goodbye

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Should I continue this story. Tell me! I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 28 Farewell and Goodbye **

Yomi turned using the last bit of his spirit energy used it to activated the self-destruction mode of the house that he had put within his house.

Kurone saw the danger that Yomi had put them all in. "HE's clasping the house. GET OUT NOW!" He yelled.

He grabbed up Raven and his wife's wrist running to the window, he opened his wings and took her and looking at the others saw that they all seemed to be following his example.

He jumped, little Raven screamed at the sudden drop and clutched her daddy's neck tightly.

Dark was still in shock, her friend wasn't coming back. (so she thought)

Youko looked at the chaos and meyhem that Yomi had just activated and his resolve broke. A death tree exploded from his hand and grabbed Yomi. Yomi was not being dripped on by the death plant.

He walked over and said in a death-cold voice, "Farewell you son of h. May you roast , and be tortured forever."

He watched with no amusement as Yomi over used his vocal cords as toes and fingers were lost one by one, then other bodily parts, till there was nothing but pieces left.

Looking to where his friends and old friends had jumped to escape the collapsing of the building and sighed, he didn't want to leave. His dearest was gone. So he would die also.

Light meanwhile was just about to leave when she asked Morning and Evening, "Why is it that I have to go where you two are much more powerful than me and you can't do it?"

Morning smiled and said, "We are much like just a piece of the clock." pointing to the grandfather clock and said, "When that clock starts to dong the final note of the 12th hour we become wood and solid again. So we can't leave this area for fear that we never get back in time. We must then just have someone to help us get these things done and it just happens to be your families bloodline."

"Oh, well I better get this done then I can go home." She said smiling

"You must remember that you have a weakness to obey our calling. When you have completed this then we will call you back and release you from this contract." Evening said nodding.

"So you might seem to be gone by everyone else's standards but we will send you back to have a lift if all goes well." Morning said with a bittersweet smile.

Light nodded understanding their reasoning and then stepped through the portal

Upon entry she found herself in a terrible war zone. The room was shaking like a fair ground shaking machine. Things were moving like it was an earthquake and the could barely steady herself as the pain from her earlier injuries flaired up. She stumbled and fell to her knees, there across the room she saw the mirror. She stood to go and rid this world of the wretched piece of glass, when she saw a flash of Silver to her left.

There standing barely 4 feet from her was the one thing that was dearest to her heart. Youko.

She stood and went over to Youko. Once steadying herself put a hand on Youko to turn in around to face her, as she touched him she found him to be shaking.

As she touched his shoulder, he whipped around and nearly slammed her to unconciousness into the nearest wall.

Youko saw who it was and released her only to stand there shocked.

"L…Light, is it really you?" He said his voice nearly cracking.

"yes, youko." She reached out as a nearby beam fell only feet from them. She jumped and ended up right against Youko's arms. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He smiled holding her close to him, "Where have you been?"

She looked around the room and said, "No time for answers right now I have to do something first." She pulled away from the puzzled fox and looked for something to destroy the piece of glass. Then felt a weight in her pocket. There in her pocket was a small but heavy hammer.

_Oh thank you Morning, you thought of everything didn't you. _She smiled then realized she had better get this done or she was going to be smashed into oblivion within the building. She raised the hammer and shattered the glass. She hit the mirror till all it was, was small pieces of little trillions of pieces of glass.

Youko looked at her and asked, "Are you finished?" He was still confused as to what she was doing.

She nodded and before she could finish her nod she found herself being carried out of the room and out the window flying!

Looking to Youko's back found that his winged plant had attached itself to Youko and was allowing him to fly. She sighed and leaned into Youko as the pain came back to her in triple-fold.

She winced and she felt Youko put his mouth by her ear. "What is wrong?"

She smiled up at him. "Youko you forget, I am still hurt."

He looked down and didn't look very happy as he saw that the front of her tunic was now a redish color.

When they landed, Light was feeling light headed and she heard a voice call out, "LIGHT!" And a smaller voice call, "Li!" Then she knew no more.

When she woke she found she was still in Youko's arms but there were bandages one her upper body and she was feeling much better. Poking Youko got him to crack an eye open.

"Good mornig my Fox"

He smiled and nuzzled his face into her neck and hair. She laughed and said, "Being possesive are we?"

At about this time, the door opened revealing Dark and Raven following. Dark nearly dropped the tray she was carrying into the room as she saw that Light was awake.

"Light you're…up." Dark said not knowing what to say.

Light could feel dark's discomfort. "Come here dark, I know what you want."

Dark obeyed quietly, then carefully embraced her friend and burst into tears. "I…thought I had…lost you. What was…I to think? You couldn't be found and they said that you were in Death Forest. Never to return and I suddenly realized that my best friend was gone and she wasn't coming back but then Youko comes out with you and you are there alive when you go unconscious and then are out for the next 2 days…."

Light pushed a finger onto Dark's lips. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here now. And," She said wiping her friend's tears away. "I am not leaving …." Then too soft for them to hear, "against my will"

Dark smiled.

The next day.

IT was a day of happiness, everyone was at Genkia's temple and they were laughing and having a good time. Light had just dumped a bucket of cold water over Youko's head causing him to look like a very wet dog. She just laughed and everyone loved watching the cheerful lady escape Youko only to have him pick her up (Since he couldn't pounce on her because of her ribs.) and start a very deep kiss. Everyone ooed and aahed while Yukina blushed and Dark laughed.

Raven just made a face and went back to her playing.

When the two were done being lip locked Light smiled and just leaned against Youko's chest.

As she stood and walked away she smiled then chased after little Raven who was looking confused at Light's Dazed expression. The two disappeared into the bushes. You could hear the laughter as Raven was trying to escape from Light.

Dark laughed and turned back to Kurone who was leaning relaxed on the ground propped up by an elbow, eating a BLT (Bacon Lettuce Tomato) sandwhich that they had brought along for their picnic.

"So Youko when are you going to tell Light through words that you love her." Kurone said looking at the sky.

Youko stared at his sandwich and sighed, "I don't know, I can't figure out how I am going to tell her."

"Well, you better hurry up fox." Genkia said swatting her students as they devoured the food on their paper plates.

"Genkia's right you know, "Dark said playing with Kurone's dark locks. "Like this last time, we thought we had lost her. But then we found that she was alive and well…Well not well, but she was alive."

Youko nodded, "Then I'll have to tell her toni…."

He was interrupted by Raven's voice screaming through the woods, "MMMMOOOOMMMMYYY!"

Raven came flying (yes literally flying) out of the woods her wings were out and she was going fast.

She collided with Kuwabara who had stood because he was startled by the scream. Knocking him over she just ran over him (leaving muddy foot prints) to her mom and said in a very fast voice.

"YouknowthatLiandIwereplayingandwewentintothewoodsandwellshegotmeandletmegoallofasuddenbecause whenIlookedIsawthatshehadredonhershirtshewasbleedingagainthenallofasuddenshejustfelloverandnowitisall myfaultandIcan'tfixitatallandit'sallmyfault." (Translated : "You know that Li and I were playing and we went into the woods and well she got me and let me go all of a sudden because when I looked I saw that she had red on her shirt she was bleeding again then all of a sudden she just fell over and now it is all my fault and I can't fix it at all and it's all my fault.") Raven splurted out as Youko went running.

Sure enough Light was one the ground unconscious.

They hurried her home not knowing what was going to happen.

The next day

Light had declined in the night, she had woken up but found that she could walk and her strength was waining. Everyone feared the worst. For all had forgotten about the strange disease that wracked Light's body.

Up in spirit realm

Koenma looked at the list of those who were to die that day and read

Sara

Tom

Sammy

Teresha

Li-sanh

Mi-time

Gerald

Light

Frank

Tina

Nathalie

Nathan

Philip

Jack

15. Resha

He scanned the list then sent a copy of it to Boton so that the ferry girls would be ready to gather these souls. He didn't think twice about the names, because he had forgotten the name of the lady who was friend of the Dangerous Youko Kurama.

Back at Genkia's Temple.

Light sat up Youko was beside her holdign her hand. He hadn't left her side at all in the rush and hurriedness of all the others in the house.

He looked at her and leaned down to her ear and said, "Light I have something to tell you."

Light weakly looked up at him and smiled, her smile made him smile. "yes, what is it?" She said in a voice barely above that of a whisper.

"I love you. I love you more than life. Please don't go." He said tears in his eyes.

She looked up at him and said, "Youko this time I must tell you it's not my decision. I am afraid that I can do nothing to help you. Or myself to make me stay…If I stay I stay if I don't then…I will just find a way back."

He looked sadly out the window then heard her voice, "Oh and Youko, I love you too."

He felt so good, he turned to his pocket and pulled out a seed, after carefully giving it some of his energy it grew and grew. Till it was a beautiful white rose.

Light gasped, "It's beautiful."

"Then it's yours." He said placing it into her hand.

She smiled and kissed the hand that gave her the flower. Seconds later the door opened and Raven came walking in.

Dark was smiling nearing laughter, in her eyes.

Light knew that something was up..

"I came to cheer you up Li" Raven said.

"I have some gifts for you" She pulled out from behind her back a handful of yellow and red daisies.

"Oh how lovely." Light said trying to sound stronger for Raven's sake.

"Oh and another thing, I have a surprise to show you of something I found." She pulled out from behind her back with her other hand opening it revealed a very yellow looking Salamander.

"It's name is Fred. I found him in Kuwabara's hair after he fell into Genkia's pond. He screamed and thought it was a demon reptile come to kill him. I reassured him that I would save him it any reptiles came to attack him." raven said quite proud of herself.

Dark laughed. "She had lots of fun. It seems that Kuwabara is frightened of salamanders." They laughed and joked all afternoon evening into the night (after Raven was to be put to bed.)

IT was nearing 11 o'clock and Light felt something leave her.

She looked desparately at Youko and said, "It's time."

Youko looked at her and said, "If I lose you again I will die myself."

"Please just this one more time. Wait for me." She said with conviction in her eyes.

HE looked into her eyes and sighed. "alright I will wait but only 4 seasons. If it is any longer than then I shall leave this living world."

"That is enough for me." Light said.

Dark returned from getting some cappuccinos when she saw the serious looks on her friend's face.

"What is going on?" She asked suddenly worried.

"I am leaving." Light said softly, "I can't explain more than that. But promise me you will take care of Youko and wait for me." She said softly looking into her friend's eyes.

Dark could see the truth in her eyes. Her friend meant what she said even though she didn't like what she was about to say she knew it needed to be said, "I'll do that for you."

Then in that instant in that second Light went limp and then just plain vanished from their eyes as the promise was said. She had disappeared from all creation with no single hair or her soul could be found.

Krystal Fox: Hope you liked the update. I had some writer's block for a while so I couldn't think of what to write but then it came to me. So here it is. I will update soon…I hope


	29. Without You

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Should I continue this story. Tell me! I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

**Chapter 29 With out you **

The hours since she had disappeared were shocking. Dark couldn't believe it. Her friend was gone…again. Where was she this time? Yuusuke had gone to koenma to see what he knew about this and would be coming back soon but they didn't know what was going to be happening. So she waited patiently, just as Youko was, waiting for what might come now.

_Besides I have a whole lot of more difficult problems to deal with. My daughter has sprouted wings and is going into 1st grade soon and what am I going to do? How can I let my daughter be living a normal life with her friends when it can't happen? _

Kurone walked over to his wife and sat down. "Well my dear we must discuss what we are to do now."

She nodded, "How can we let her go to school? One day she might accidentally let her wings out when she is not to."

"That is possible of happening," Kurone said pulling her into his arms, "But I think we both know what we have to do, Home-school her. I was thinking with her changing like this and you getting your Youki back that we could move to Makia and live there for a time till Raven got her ability under wraps?" He asked and questioned her.

Dark thought about this, then nodded, "This will have to work. As soon as we can let's go."

Yuusuke soon after returned from Koenma and he met with Dark and Kurone. While Raven was playing with her wings and hiei. Yukina laughing nearby as the little girl tried to catch Hiei.

"I talked to Koenma and he found that her name was on the "To die" list…" Yuusuke said as Dark's voice caught, "But the thing is that her soul hasn't been found forget about her body there is not living or dead trace of her. She has literally melted off the face of all three worlds!" Yuusuke said sounding frustrated.

"Then we will just have to deal with her passing as one as with death." Dark said with her head bowed. Tears were forming. Kurone could smell her saltine tears, hugged her closer and snuggled his face into her neck to give her comfort. She clutched to his arm and tears then fell freely, blurring her sight.

Hours went by, days, months…

Dark looked out of the veranda of their Makia home. She sighed it was coming upon the year anniversary of her friend Light's disappearance, and she was getting all emotional again. She saw Youko out in his garden.

Ever since they had moved back to Makia he had been staying with them. He would mournfully watch the seasons change and sigh as he watched his garden grow. He rarely slept at the house anymore. He was off making his Youko name more terrible and to-be-feared. He always was outside among his roses and daffodils and lilacs and lavender etc…

She sighed going inside she went to start dinner, perhaps she could have dinner outside today it was certainly warm enough.

Youko sighed it was nearly 4 seasons, fall had passed slowly as Dark began to teach Raven at home and Kurone became a merchant in Makia and a successful one at that, with still another name. He had gone back to his hideout and cleaned it up and started to use it again, pillaging by himself gathering jewels and silver and gold in his spare time, causing a minor bit of mayhem and chaos.

Winter was a very cold one, his underground part of the hideout got entirely covered and the snow fell over 4 feet. He was glad that he had stocked up food and such in his hideout, because then he could only leave his hide out by flying and that tired him out a lot. Raven continued her education by her mother and learned how to control her wings and started to learn how to make them disappear, and later would learn how to use them in speed and height.

Spring came too quickly for his liking, even though he loved growing things he wasn't ready incase summer came too quickly and Light never showed…would she? _She promised, why do you doubt her? Just be patient and wait. _He kept telling himself but it seemed the inevitable, his dear beloved would never show. That is what his mind kept telling him but his heart kept saying no she is going to come just keep up hope.

When the signs of summer began to show, Youko grew restless, it looked like she was not going to show.

A few weeks before hand Yuusuke had come with Genkia with a little hope, Genkia had been talking with Koenma and he had told her, "If Light has been gone this long I no longer have authority to take her life and soul, so she is free to live again if she returns."

The word _if_ kept echoing in his head, it made his heart hurt at the thought of never seeing her ever again.

A couple days passed.

Youko was sitting with Raven who was trying to give him a crown of daisies but they kept coming off and walking back to the earth and replanting themselves (Youko's fault, he didn't want a crown on his head.)

Dark walked out with Kurone and was beaming, "Raven, Youko, I want to tell you something very important"

(Yes Lizette I am doing it again…HE HE)

Kurone was looking so proud.

Youko's eyebrow rose in question of his glowing admiration of what was going to be said.

Raven looked up from her work and paused, "What is it? Is it more important than daisy crowns?" She asked innocently.

Youko rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "I hope so…. I know so."

Kurone heard this and smiled, if possible larger.

As they were about to hear this wonderful news, they heard a voice ask, "So what is this wonderful, surprising news."

Everyone froze…. As out of the shadows walked Light, she was wearing a soft green colored roman styled wrap and her dress went to the ground. She wore a small silver circlet around her head with a single Pigeon Blood colored sapphire in it. (That color is red if you are wondering)

Light smiled, everyone had a shocked look on his or her faces. "Well has the cat got all your tongues?" She asked walking over.

_She's become a forest nymph! _Youko thought as he looked at her.

Her hair was braided in the most beautiful fashion so that even the loose hairs about her face looked like they belonged there. Her skin was a pale color as if she hadn't seen the sun since she left them, and her waist had a beautiful belt about her waist like those of the medieval times.

"You're back!" Raven said, running to her and nearly bowling her over. Raven had never fully understood what happened to Light so just thought that she had gone on a trip and was going to be coming back.

Dark walked over and joined the hug weeping tears of joy. Kurone went over and soon youko was involved into the hug. Underneath all the arms and hugs Light laughed her musical laugh and said, "So I take that this was a surprise?" She said with humorous sarcasm in her voice.

"Now Dark what is this wonderful news that you have to tell everyone?" Light said as Youko drew her into his arms and she leaned back into it.

Dark's mind had gone blank _what was it I was going to tell them? _A small feeling in her stomach reminded her._ Oh yes, that's what it was._

She smiled at Light and said, "You have come back just in time to be a godmother again."

Light's eyes sparkled, "A child, oh how nice, when do you expect him?"

Dark looked at her friend, "Him?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, since I am the priestess of time I have dreams once in a while about the future and it will be a boy." Light said smiling, while brushing Youko's arm causing a purr to escape his lips.

"Oh? Well I expect…him in 4 months." Dark said with pleasure in her eyes.

"Mommy you're gonna have a baby?" Raven said looking confused, "How will he get out?"

Dark looked surprised and Kurone blushed, "Come dear I'll explain it to you inside with a book we have about this, at least I hope I can explain this…" He said the blush getting brighter about his face as he took Raven's hand and walked her inside so Dark and Youko could get information out of Light.

As soon as they were gone Dark demanded, "You will tell me what happened and like now!" She said forcibly to her friend.

Light said, "I will tell you…I am sorry for making all of you so sad but I couldn't fix it. Morning and Evening needed me."

"Why?" Dark said remembering whom these "people" were.

Youko wondered this himself.

"Let me begin from the moment when I disappeared from y'all…"

_Flashback: _

Light felt very light as she seemed to float through air and then landed peacefully at the base of a large clock, in a Dark forest that she remembered well.

There up on the clock were Morning and Evening on their positions on the clock looking very much like a part of the clock, and not living breathing people.

She sat and waited for that magical time between 12-1 that lasted for 24 hours all seemingly crammed into the one hour between Midnight and morning.

She had a good two hours to wait for them to come alive so she decided to look around the clearing.

Light found that there was an oak table set up made of an actual tree stump that was HUGE. One this table was set all wooden settings, wood place mats, wood plates, wood cups. She wondered what it would be like to eat on such things and the wooden utensils? Wouldn't you get splinters eating with wood "silverware"?

She didn't know but then noticed that there was a large bed in a clearing not far away, it was the most beautiful canopy bed you could imagine. It looked like it was actually inside a tree but it was actually out of the tree somehow. And the canopy was made of a growing moss that had grown up the sides creating a fairy tale illusion of romance about this bed. And the sheets on this bed looked to be one of leaves and they were!

But she could feel that they felt as soft as a spider's silk and each layer on the bed was so soft.

All this had taken a full two hours and before she knew it there was a chiming and the clock people became alive.

She walked back to the clock and smiled.

"Hello Morning, hello Evening." She said sitting on a nearby rock as they got used to being people again.

Morning was the first to get used to it and walked over smiling, "Well now begins your training."

"What training?" Light said looking worried and confused.

Morning seemed to read her mind and put her at ease as she said, "IT is the simple task of putting everything to right again so that you will not have to deal with this again for a very long time. And not to worry it will be done before 4 seasons are up, then you may go to your Youko and live happily."

Evening seemed to guffaw at this thought but didn't say anything more.

Morning seemed to ignore Evenings stubborn pessimistic attitude and walked over to a crack in the canopy bed and after touching it a door opened.

She followed and found that it was a wardrobe! A gigantic one, all in her size.

"These are all yours as you are here with us. That bed is yours and the table out there will have food on it during mealtimes. That I think is all I need to tell you." Morning said

"Yes there is. Besides the fact that she will be working her rear off to get all the things she needs to know in that short of time, but yes then we can do it in 4 seasons, pashaw." He said in scorn.

"I think she can do it!" Morning said with determination.

"Well I don't" Evening said

"I do"

"I don't"

"Well then I will prove you wrong." Morning said with a determined air.

"Hm" Evening said looking the other way.

"Light I am going to show you what you will have to learn." Morning lead her across the clearing and showed her a tree. This tree looked very strange. It had numbers and clocks carved all over it. Then as she looked closer saw that it was the grandfather clock that Morning and Evening came from.

"This tree is the Time Clock, it controls everything that goes on everywhere, even in death as long and creation has a set time there will be the time clock and every so often the clock needs to be given a reboot but since Evening and I are not separate from the clock we are not allowed to fix the clock that is why women are chosen over the centuries to come and fix it…"

"Why women?" Light asked curiously.

"Oh that is because women are more _open-minded _to what is going on." She said directing that comment in the direction of where Evening was sitting. "Anyways you have to learn how to become one with the tree to get to the inner works of the tree to fix it."

"You mean I have to kind of do what you guys do but still be living and breathing?" Light said shocked.

"Yes, You are catching on quicker than I thought. This might end earlier." as Morning, said that they heard a humph from behind the large canopy bed.

"You have to learn how to do it well and you might say that part of you will become like that of a wood nymph, and you will not age a single day as you are doing this."

Light nodded and they began.

After many long and tedious hours of practice and waiting for them to come out again she finally got the blending with the tree mastered. But it was already nearly spring. She was worried that this work wouldn't get done in time for her to leave to go home to Youko.

That day as she melded with the tree, she felt herself suddenly go deep within the tree. There within the tree and right in front of her was at the very inner works of the Time Tree.

She quickly left and went leaping over to Morning and Evening who were cleaning some of the clock faces numbers.

"I did it! I did it! I got to the very center." She began to dance around like she was celebrating her birthday as a little girl.

Evening dropped the rag he held in amazement then shook his head looking at Morning with a look of disbelieve. Morning looked pleased as if she knew that this was going to happen. "Good then we can finally have a brand-newly fixed clock to work with."

She jumped down from the clock and walked over, "This last job will tire you out but we will wake you in time for you to leave." She said as if she knew that this would get finished that day.

Evening had retrieved a bag and handed it to Light and as one of his rare times of speaking began to give her instructions on how to fix the clock.

Within minutes she was at the center of the tree and saw that there was a bent piece of metal from that "stupid" mirror's powers. She took the piece out and replaced it and sure enough the Clock ran as if it was brand new.

She exited and Morning was ecstatic and even Evening was smiling.

"You can go now." Evening stated.

"But we can't let you go without a little reward." Morning said cheerfully.

She walked over to the wardrobe tree and pulled out a beautifully Goddess type dress that was perfect. It would fit all the right grooves and be loose at all the right places. Once she had it on Morning insisted on doing her hair, Evening presented her with hand made sandals that he placed on her feet.

"I feel like I am royalty but all I did was fix a clocks part." She said blushing.

"Oh you did more than that, if the clock had been left that way any longer than necessary time would have frozen and never regained it's pace. You fixed and for it we shall repay you…" Evening was speaking to her, "When you go back you may bring your beloved here to share this bed." He said motioning to the gigantic tree-bed. "For that is your gift."

"It is a wishing tree," morning said, "If you wish for something with your dearest one at heart there it will come true. Now go, shoo, I want to see this man of yours so go get him."

End of Flash back

"And well that's when I showed up here." Light said kissing Youko' s forehead.

"I am glad you are back, now let's go save Kurone from further embarrassment at trying to explain birthing to my daughter." Dark said getting to her feet.

Once inside they found Kurone sweating and blushing bright red as he was stuttering and Raven nodding every so often. They sat and listened.

"So, daddy, the big stork comes and finds out what kind of baby mommy wants and then goes through his "strange" catalog and then it just comes out and he takes it to mommy when her stomach is big and then when she gets it her tummy isn't big no more. I think I've got it." Dark said running off to play with her dollies.

Kurone rose and walked over, "I don't know if I just made that worse than it should have been."

Dark, Light and Youko just laughed at Kurone and his facial expression as he watched Raven disappear outside, it was of absolute terror at having to have done that.

Krystal Fox: Alright folks just one more chapter and this story is done. I promise to make the last Chapter extra long as a good measure for the ending. And don't worry I will make it a happy story end With maybe hopes of a sequel.


	30. epilogue

**Field of Promises **

By Youkiyra Solar alias Krystal Fox

Krystal Fox: Should I continue this story. Tell me! I do not own any of Yu Yu Hakusho at all. 

Here's a quote that I found interesting…. Words don't break bones, but they do break hearts…Think about that for a moment. It is a very profound quote.

**Chapter 30 Epilogue **

The quiet hum of the hospital sounds filled their ears as they waited. Dark was going to be having their baby if she hadn't had the child yet. Kurone was walking from one side of the room to the other. He was banned from the birthing room because Dark said he would faint. Youko had agreed.

As he walked didn't see the doctor walk up behind him and touch his shoulder, Kurone jumped and kneeled pummeled the poor guy.

"Oh it's just you…is…are…can I see her?" He asked unsure of what to ask.

He nodded and smiled, "You are a father, with a very healthy and unhappy baby boy." He lead the way into the room and they found Dark quietly sitting up holding a dark haired little baby who was now asleep in her arms softly breathing.

"Oh he's beautiful…for a baby." Light said making a face at all the wrinkles and redness. Dark softly laughed Light added to her joy, now all they had to do was convince Youko to declare his love for her. Which would be hard considering he didn't seem to know what to say.

Youko walked behind Light and placing his hands on her shoulders smiled down at the little one.

"He will be just like his mother I know." He predicted looking at the little baby.

"Oh and how do you know this?" Dark said raising an eyebrow.

"Your daughter is much like your husband in many ways and only a few like yours. So this child has to be like you in many ways and in the ways of Kurone little." Youko said twining his arms around Light's waist.

The nurse in the room said, "I am sorry to break up this happy moment but the lady needs her rest and the child needs to get his shots."

Kurone shivered at the word shots, as did Youko; they had an entirely different vocabulary for the word "shots". Though they perfectly understood what this meaning of the word meant.

Youko lead Light out and held her close to him. He had yet to tell her that he loved her enough that he wanted to marry her.

Light turned in his arms and said, "Youko I need to go and get the last of my things from the house to move to the Makia mansion so I will see you at the ice cream shop this evening."

He nodded in understanding at her and smiled as she kissed his nose and then squeezed his hand and turned to leave. Youko watched the receding figure of his beloved through the hospital window till she got into her car and drove off.

"Youko," Kurone asked as he stood with his friend, "when are you going to tell her? She knows you cares deeply for her and maybe even knows that you love her."

"I don't know." He said looking at the carpeted floor. "How can I understand what to say? What if I don't have the words to say it?" He said almost despairingly.

"Friend, think of it this way. She might already know what you are trying to say but only desires to hear you say it. That is what Dark likes. You see," Kurone said putting an arm over his friends shoulder, "I found that it is harder to say "I love you" then anything in the world to the person that you love the most. But hateful words come easily but those three words are almost impossible to say. So try it. Just try." He said, "Tonight, say it to her, at the parlor."

Youko sighed looking down at his pocket there was a small box. Dark told him that Light would love it if he would followed the human tradition of giving the one he loved a beautiful ring.

He had found the ring she liked when they had gone to jewelers to fix Light's mother's wedding ring.

Flashback:

They had entered the shop on Main Street because it was known as the best shop in town. Light was giving her mother a special 50th wedding anniversary present. By fixing her wedding ring.

Youko had been told by Light that her mother had worn the ring so much that the protruding piece that held the diamond was starting to wear. So her mother had taken it off and not worn it for a very long time and feared to wear it because it might cause the diamond to accidentally fall out.

"So," she told the jeweler, "I would like you to fix the ring so that I may give it back to my mother for her to be able to wear it again."

The jeweler nodded and said, "I can fix this, but I must ask have you had this ring appraised by two other jewelers, even though I am an honest jeweler I want to make sure of it so that I will not be sued in liability."

Light nodded; "I would not sue you, only if you were dishonest." the jeweler smiled and taking the ring went to the back to find the gold that would match with the gold in the ring.

"Why is it called a wedding ring?" Youko asked looking at all the displays of gorgeous and very expensive jewels on rings about the room.

"It's a wedding ring because it is given by the person that loves them when they are asked to be married. It is a very precious moment in time and should be treasured…" She trailed off as she came across some beautiful "yogi" sapphires.

"Oh these are so beautiful!" She turned and called a server over and asked for her to take some rings out.

"First we must find your ring size." The lady said as she got some of the different sizes and let her try them on. Finally they found what size her ring finger was. It was a perfect ladies size 6.

Then Light pointed to a beautiful sapphire, the gem itself seemed to be constantly changing colors. It went from a purple to a light blue to a gorgeous green.

"Oh please bring that ring out." She said pointing to it. The lady smiled and brought it out. As she slid it onto her finger the lady said, "That gem is called the "mystic" gem. It is said to have all the colors of the rainbow in it and still will stay beautiful."

Light sighed, "thank you so much. I have enjoyed this moment." She took off the "mystic" gem ring and gave it back to the lady. Then turned and saying good-bye headed out of the store to return later for her mother's ring.

Much later that evening the jewelry store had a mysterious guest. The man walked in and quietly asked for the Mystic Sapphire ring and that he would buy it. It was very expensive but he seemed confident that he had the money. He bought it and left. Looking very pleased with him.

End of flashback.

Youko now only had to give the ring to her and say three little words.

As the time seemed to fly by, Light went to the mall to get a dress; the event at the ice cream parlor was also just before they were all going to be going to a midnight masquerade ball. So light was looking for the dress that she had put on hold. She had to say that she thought it was a stunning dress. She was going to look like an old-fashioned medieval type lady. She found those dresses the best of them all.

She arrived at the shop and the chaser, a young man, looked up and smiled. "So you've returned miss. I was wondering when you would come. I have your dress all ready in a dressing room. And because the manager found the dress so stunning on you he wants you to have a woven crown and such jewelries that would match as a complimentary gift. They are sitting on the little table inside."

Light nodded and walked in, there is was, her dress.

She stepped into it and then put on the tight knee high boots. Looking into the mirror almost gasped at the transformation.

There in the mirror was a tall beautiful young lady; the cloth of the dress was a light green with woven leaves and vines on all the edges of the dress. The sleeves were very large and loose all the way up to the elbow and then became tight and formfitting. The ribbon holding the cloth at the elbow was a beautiful white ribbon. The waist ribbon went across the top of her hips on the cloth and the loose ends were lightly tied and the ends ended with the back of her dresses hem. On her shoulders the dress rested beautifully and the white ribbon also went around the edge of that, then dress seemed low on her but because of her slender and tall figure it was only a little ways down. She looked at the jewelry that the manager had given her and found a beautiful silver and white crown. It wasn't one that seemed obtrusive and not go with the dress, but it seemed to blend and mix, creating a queenly air about her.

The necklace that she now wore was also of this same silver and the long chain was beautiful, it was small and at the end of it, a beautiful cross with a single gem in the middle of it all. A green emerald that was barely the size of a tear drop.

She smiled and sighed, "No matter where I go, I continually get gifts from people. I wonder why that is?"

(Yes lizette please tell me.)

She headed out to the front of the store and nearly laughed at how all the customers and workers nearly had their jaws touch the floor from seeing her.

Then all of a sudden at that moment she was picked up from behind and swung. She laughed and when she was put down turned to see who had spun her found an old friend.

"Gary?" she said looking at him with astonishment, "Gary Herron! What are you doing here? In a dress shop of all places?"

"OH, well if I am in here what are you in here for looking like a goddess of the garden?" Gary said smiling down on her.

"Don't answer my question with a question you know that I hate that?" she said lightly pounding his chest.

"very well my morning star. I am here on official business. I called your house and found that you had moved, so they gave the phone for the hospital that gave me the cell phone for your best friend who told me you had come to the mall to pick up a gorgeous dress. That is what I am doing here." He said leading her to a nearby bench.

"If that is _all_ you are doing then I must say that you are crazy." She said laughing.

"Of course I would be crazy, which is why I would like you to come down to the courthouse with me and be a witness for written document." Gary said looking at everything but Light.

"really…alright Gary William Herron Jr. what is going on?" She quite loudly.

He blushed and said, "My morning star, I…I…am getting married. I am eloping with a young lady who I have been dating for the past 4 years."

"Oh that is so sweet1" She hugged him and said, " Of course I will come. Who is this lucky young lady?"

"Her name is Yukina." Gary said looking love-struck. "It seems that there was another man who loved her but she fell in love with me. And her brother approved of it, isn't that wonderful?"

"Yukina!" Light said surprised. "Why I know her? She is the sister of Youko's friend. Is her brother hiei?"

"yes it is! What a small world this is!" Gary said laughing. "I was to pick up her dress here and then grab my tux then pick you up and we to go to the courthouse where I get married. Then after wards we go to her teacher's house, a said Genkia's and then have a reception tomorrow night."

"Oh this is wonderful!" Light said getting up and twirling around the floor. "Gary's getting married!"

"please don't yell it to the world." Gary said smiling standing up.

"Well let's get going." She said with a smile on her face.

Gary shook his head and just smiled, "This way my little witness."

Her musical laughter filled the hallways as they walked to their cars.

Gary drove ahead of her and led her to the courthouse where his fiancee was waiting for them to get married. Gary walked in and once they were inside there was Yukina wearing a beautiful white kimono she was standing beside her brother who just seemed neutral though in his eyes you could tell he was pleased with this match.

"Oh Yukina you look so beautiful!" Light said going over to her.

"Thank you Light, Hiei bought it for me, his wedding gift for me." Yukina said giving Hiei a kiss on the cheek. Hiei turned a little red at this but was desperately trying to ignore it.

The justice of the peace stood there (He was also a local pastor of a church) and said, "Now that everyone is here let us begin. You asked me to do it like a pastor would so here it is…we are gathered here in the sight of God to join together, Gary Herron Jr. and Yukina Jagenskisi….."

The short little service went quick and before they knew it Gary and Yukina were kissing.

Light sighed as she watched the two laugh then papers were signed and words were exchanged and the two went off to get the final preparations for their wedding reception they were going to have later in the month.

She smiled then walked to her car to meet up with Youko and the others at the ice cream parlor.

She swept put to her car getting many strange looks from people around from her costume but she ignored them. She couldn't wait till she saw what the others were going to be dressed up in. This night the children of Dark's would also be dressed up so they wouldn't be left alone again.

Dark was still cautious about leaving her children alone without her after the incident of what happened.

(You know the whole Karasu, Yomi kidnapping thing and all that.)

Light got into her car and began to drive to the parlor. She watched across the street a young man trying to learn and master some new-fangled machine that he was reading the instructions on how to use it and looked so confused . IT reminded her of when Youko was learning all the modern equipment around her house those first few days.

Flashback:

Light had woken up to a screech and then a small alarm going off in loud ringing. She woke and looked at her alarm it was 3 in the morning and her alarm was going off on a Saturday. She looked over to see that Youko was in his fox form and had all his hair up and he was hissing at her alarm clock that he had somehow gotten to activate and ring loudly.

"Youko it's alright its just my alarm clock. You see that?" she said pointing to the clock then opening the top of it so he could see the gears working together.

The fox's ears perked and then he changed leaning over her lap he touched the gears with his clawed hand and jumped a little as he heard the tick tock of the clock.

He looked down at her and she smiled at him and said, "this is one of the many things that you will have to learn how to use. They are modern conveniences that we use all the time."

Youko cocked his head and leaned against her shoulder and sighed, "Your world frightens me with all these sounds and strange things, I dislike it and it's noisy and bothers my ears."

"I am sorry about all this but there is little that I can do to make peace in this world." She said stroking his head. He felt so wonderful, he purred against her shoulder and soon he heard a yawn from her mouth.

"Lie down, you are still sleepy." Youko commanded.

She nodded and sleepily laid down and snuggled into Youko's arms, her breath wafted onto his neck making him feel warm and quite happy.

Then disaster struck…it had been 3 hours after the clock incident when downstairs the phone rang. Youko jumped to his feet at the noise then with claws extended went to kill the offending sound.

Light woke in time to see the tip of a silver tail disappearing into the hallway and the phone was ringing.

"Oh no!" she said rising to her feet and running down the stairs heard the sound of a crack then crashing and the silencing of the phone. She arrived in the living room to find that Youko had disembodied her wired phone, but there was still a quiet ringing in the kitchen from her portable home phone.

She rushed to the phone and answered, "Hello."

"hey Light this is Dark, I was wondering would you like to come to our house this after noon with Youko and then we go for a trip to the forest for a picnic?"

"Sure I would love to talk to you then I've got to go. Bye." She hung up and ran to the living room where youko was standing defensively over the "dead" phone and was cautiously looking around to see if any other offending inanimate objects would fight back.

"Oh youko, that was another of the modern things in this world that you have to learn about." She touched his arm and said, "I think we should start with some simple things first…" She led him gently to the kitchen where she lead him to the fridge and opened the door.

Youko felt a sudden burst of cold from the door she had just opened, creeping closer looked at this strange occurrence, there was a light inside this "box" and cold was emanating from it. Looking quizzically at Light stepped closer and looked in there was no snow!

He curiously went closer then put his hand in, it was cold in there and looking at Light, and "It's a magical ice box!"

She laughed and they spent the morning in this way exploring all the modern devices that we take for granted. Microwaves, stoves, electric blenders, lights…etc. you get the picture.

End of flashback.

Light had enjoyed that day, she had so much fun rediscovering all the modern "things" that she used.

She pulled into the parking lot, there was Dark and kurone they looked so wonderful together. Kurone was dressed as Dracula, and Dark dressed a beautiful gothic bat princess. Little Raven had her wings out and was pretending to be an actual raven. The little baby (Akeem-means one alive) was a dressed as a little frog.

Dark smiled and said, "You look beautiful Light, youko is waiting inside, lets go."

Once inside they found Youko in his real form claws, robes and all, though he wore a silver circlet around his head that made him look so royal, it had leaves and thorns and a rose of silver at the side of his head.

"Oh Youko you are so handsome, you look like a prince…no a king!" She said spinning around the ice cream parlor making the male workers blush from her beautiful looks. Youko smiled, this was his woman only his.

She laughed and seated herself into the booth as Youko sat beside her. Dark and her family settled across from them and the rattled young employee got their orders and hurried off.

"I do think that you have frightened that poor boy." Light said to Kurone.

"Ah no I couldn't have you see I am just the normal old blood sucking vampire walking down the street. What is unusual about me?" He said sarcastically.

They all laughed and then began to dig into their ice cream before heading off to the masquerade dance.

Light was enjoying herself immensely. Though she noticed that Youko was nervous and agitated.

"What ever is the matter?" she said laying her head onto his shoulder and looking up into his wonderful face.

He shivered and looked at the beautiful woman leaning on his shoulder, "There is nothing I want to tell you right now but later yes." He looked guiltily towards the outdoors.

She looked at him and smiled, "Okay?…look at the time!" She said looking at the clock on the wall. "We had better get going or we will be late for the opening of the masquerade!" She pushed at Youko to get him out of the booth. He laughed at her eagerness.

The group headed out and he lead her to the car and opened the door for her, then the others got into the back and Youko started the car up and off they went to the party. Once they arrived they went into the town's largest ballroom. There was a real chandelier hanging from the beautiful ceiling. Soft beautiful music filled the air as Light smiled Youko pulled her out onto the dance floor and they danced. And danced and danced…..(you get the idea)

It was nearly midnight. Raven had drifted off to sleep nearby on a "fainting" couch with little Akeem. Kurone and Dark dances nearby to keep an eye on their children.

Youko looked at Light leaning on him and told himself, _ I have to ask her now or I never will._

He pushed her off of him and then looking at her, "Light I have a question to ask you."

He saw that in her eyes there was a sparkle of amusement and she said holding a hand looking at him.

"Ask away my fox" There was something in her voice that just seemed to already know what he was going to ask her.

He kneeled and smiled at her. The people around them backed up and started to watch this accurance the two were now in a small circle by themselves.

Youko looked up at her and brought out a little box, "Light Will you marry me?"

He looked questioning at her.

She laughed out loud and leaned down and kissed him and said, "Of course I will."

Youko joyfully leapt up and sweeping her into his arms swung her in a quick spin as the others around them clapped and joyfully whistled and cheered.

Many strangers came up to them and congratulated them. Youko smiled and whispered in her ear, "You knew all along didn't you?"

She smirked up at him and said, "Why would I have known?" She said mysteriously looking at the ring on her finger. He lifted her chin and said, "You knew and just waited for me to ask. Right?"

She nodded and then kissed him again, "Well sweet heart you have two clock people to visit when this is over." (If you remember Evening and Morning)

He smiled, "that I do." He drew her close and they continued dancing.

They soon after midnight arrived at Dark's new home in Makia and they looked at the stars and night sky after they put to bed the children.

"Well what are we to expect for these coming days?" Light said looking at the sky. Youko came up behind her and hugging her kissed her cheek.

"I just think that we will hold onto each day as it comes and be prepared for all that is to come." He said kissing her ear.

Light shivered from his touch and then smiled as she saw Dark in Kurone's Lip lock. Kissing vigorously I might add. (Yes lizette one last little bit of silly revenge.) Kurone was holding her tightly and he was enjoying his position very much . He held her close and could taste the left over sweet snow (ice cream) left in the corners of the inside of her mouth. (Yes I am so cruel.)

Youko chuckled and just held his fiancee as they looked at the sky and watched a star fall.

"Let's go to your friends."

Light nodded and then whispered to Dark what they were doing she smiled and then kissed Kurone again and soon they were in a deep kiss once again.

Light smiled and laughed, they disappeared and reappeared and Evening and Morning were waiting for them.

"Ah so this is the lucky lad," Morning said standing from her chair nearby. Evening rose a smirk on his face.

Youko felt happy, this was his dear beloved and they would sleep under the stars together.

Evening and Morning motioned them towards the tree bed and then stepped on the their clock becoming the clock once again.

Light lead him over to the bed and they clambered on and they both hugged each other tight.

"Another day and other hour. Time will go and time will slow, but you will still be mine."

Youko said holding her to him tightly.

"Till another day then." she said with a smile on her face. Kissing him into the pillows, him kissing her right back…..

Now ends this tale or will it end. Is it the beginning or the end. Only TIME will tell.

The End or is it the beginning

And the Story ends. (Or does it?)

THE END (FOR NOW

Krystal Fox: Well tell me if you thought this story was a success or not. I think it was a little success if not at all. Write and tell me and I am considering doing a squel to this story. …eventually so don't give up on me it's my mind that has to think the story up so don't give up yet……I hope.


End file.
